La Porte du Chaos
by Lulu Has A Gun
Summary: Après un séjour chez les Haïnouks, les Alaviriens sont de retour. Alors que tous croient le danger écarté, la dernière plaie de l'Empire fait parler d'elle. Dans leur forteresse, les Mercenaires ont découvert une dangereuse relique oubliée.../Post-Ewilan/
1. Aller et Retour

**Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction était autrefois répertoriée dans « Misc. Books », car je n'avais pas trouvé de catégorie pour les fanfictions ayant trait à l'univers de Pierre Bottero. Je l'ai écrite en plein pendant les cours, pour le plaisir de parler de Gwendalavir et d'écrire une histoire sur les romans de mon auteur préféré. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bonjour à tous ! Je poste ici ma fanfiction sur les livres de Pierre Bottero ( _La Quête d'Ewilan, Les Mondes d'Ewilan, Le Pacte des Marchombres _). Hé oui, la série n'ayant pas été traduite en anglais, je me vois donc obligée de la publier dans "Misc"... Cette fanfiction a lieu après _Les tentacules du mal_, en Gwendalavir. Les personnages principaux sont Ellana Caldin et Edwin Til'Illan, sans oublier tous leurs accompagnateurs XD ( Bjorn, Salim, Ewilan, Duom, Siam, Mathieu ) ainsi que d'autres protagonistes déjà vus ( Sayanel, Nillem, Essindra, etc. ). Euh... Je peux peut-être ajouter qu'elle est en rapport avec les Mercenaires du Chaos et même avec le Chaos en général. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ma fanfiction vous plaira !**

**Résumé: Six mois après avoir rejoint les Haïnouks sur leurs navires, les quatre amis sont de retour en Gwendalavir. Alors que tous croient le danger définitivement écarté, la dernière plaie de l'Empire refait parler d'elle. Dans les combes de leur forteresse secrète, les Mercenaires ont découvert la relique d'un temps oublié, qui leur permettra peut-être de réaliser leurs rêves de terreur...**

**Disclaimer: Les livres _d'Ewilan_ appartiennent à Pierre Bottero ( et à sa maison d'édition, Rageot ).**

**La Porte du Chaos**

**1. Aller et Retour**

- Ellana n'est pas avec toi ?

- Elle a pris quelques semaines de vacances.

- Ah bon ?

Edwin fit un geste vague de la main.

- Oui, tu sais, la solitude, l'indépendance, des trucs de Marchombre...

Altan lui lança un regard scrutateur.

Les deux hommes étaient assis à une terrasse d'Al-Jeit, discutant des événements plus ou moins importants qui s'étaient produits en Gwendalavir ces six derniers mois, depuis que Salim, Ewilan, Edwin et Ellana avaient embarqué sur un navire des Fils du Vent.

Bjorn, qu'Edwin avait recommandé à Sil'Afian, était devenu maître d'armes de l'Empereur et Commandant de la Légion noire, d'ailleurs, d'après Altan, il prenait ses nouvelles responsabilités très au sérieux. La plupart du temps. Maître Duom, lui, avait repris sa fonction d'analyste et coulait des jours heureux à réprimander les jeunes dessinateurs. Deux mois après la fin de leurs aventures de l'autre côté de la Mer des Brumes, Mathieu était revenu de la Citadelle en pestant et en maudissant tous les Frontaliers de Gwendalavir, dissimulant mal le dernier présent de la princesse: un hématome de belle taille qui l'empêchait presque d'ouvrir l'œil.

Edwin n'avait pu retenir un éclat de rire. «Il s'en remettra, s'était empressé d'ajouter le père du blessé, il est jeune, il a le temps. Il en rencontrera d'autres...»

Altan marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire ? Tu vas l'attendre à Al-Jeit ?

Le Frontalier sembla réfléchir quelques secondes,

- Non, je crois que je vais repartir à la Citadelle. Mais je vais rester peut-être deux ou trois jours, le temps d'informer Sil'Afian de mon retour et de rendre visite à quelques connaissances.

Son ami lui mit un grosse claque sur l'épaule.

- Ah, tu passeras bien boire un verre à la maison ? Elicia sera ravie de te revoir !

- Évidemment. Tiens, ça se passe bien avec le petit de Valingaï ?

- Illian ? Oui, mais nous avons eu quelques difficultés, au début. Les Valinguites l'ont éduqué pour qu'il donne des ordres. Ils lui donnaient tout ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Bref...

- Je vois, le coupa Edwin.

Altan se renfonça dans son siège. Le sujet dérivait inévitablement vers ce qu'il aurait voulu éviter d'aborder, en particulier avec Edwin. Pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant des années, il connaissait la mentalité des Frontaliers à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, lui-même n'osait prononcer ce mot, barbare, mais à juste raison.

Edwin se taisait, mais le dessinateur savait que, s'il ne décidait pas d'en parler, ce serait lui qui prendrait les devants. Ils étaient amis depuis de longues années, presque comme des frères, même si les événements passés les avaient souvent éloignés. Un tel silence n'était pas de mise entre eux.

Altan inspira profondément, prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Avec...

- Comment va Elicia ? Le doubla Edwin, le regard fixé droit devant lui.

- Ça va.

Le Frontalier se tourna lentement vers lui, une ride barrant son front. Son regard métallique, sombre, s'était presque fait accusateur.

- Et... c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Edwin, je...

Croisant les bras, le Frontalier se détourna calmement, les yeux à nouveau fixés devant lui. Une intense colère se lisait sur ses traits.

- Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable ! C'était la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie, l'erreur d'un jeune homme trop fier et imbu de lui-même, qui croyait que le monde était à ses pieds et que tout lui était permis.

Altan marqua une pause et reprit son calme. En face de lui, son ami l'ignorait toujours.

- J'aime ma femme, j'aime Elicia. Et j'aime aussi mes enfants, Akiro et Ewilan. Ils sont sans nul doute la plus grande réussite de mon existence. Je te prie de me croire, vieux frère, je ne vis plus que pour réparer mes erreurs. Ce que je veux, c'est rendre ma famille heureuse.

- Je te crois, Altan.

Edwin se tourna lentement vers lui. Les deux amis se fixèrent longuement sans ciller, jusqu'à ce que le Frontalier hoche de la tête.

- Je te fais confiance. Rend-les heureux et prend bien soin d'eux.

- Merci.

Edwin tendit le bras, attrapa son verre et but une longue gorgée de jus de baies. Avant de le reposer, il observa quelques secondes le rouge vermillon traversé par les rayons du soleil qui se perdaient parmi les tours cristallines. Puis, d'un geste dédaigneux, il repoussa la boisson au centre de la table.

- Tu as toujours eu du mal à cerner les préférences de tes hôtes, tu t'es surpassé aujourd'hui, lança le Frontalier comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Altan écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu es vraiment en train de me parler de gastronomie ?

- Tu voulais discuter de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non, mais, il y a deux minutes à peine, j'étais prêt à parier que tu allais m'étriper ! Ricana le dessinateur.

Edwin haussa les épaules.

- Je n'avais pas mon sabre sur moi.

* * *

- Ça s'est bien passé avec les Haïnouks ?

Elicia apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, portant à bout de bras un plateau chargé de pâtisseries qu'elle s'empressa de poser sur la table basse du salon.

- Oui, répondit simplement Ewilan. Après tout ça, nous avions vraiment besoin de repos.

- Je comprend.

Sa mère s'assit à côté d'elle dans le grand canapé.

- Tu t'es mise à la pâtisserie ? Demanda la jeune dessinatrice en désignant l'étalage gargantuesque de galettes, de tartelettes et de crème pâtissière.

- Étant donné que je ne suis plus Sentinelle, il fallait que je trouve un autre passe-temps.

Elicia haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Et puis, ton père et Illian ont l'air de beaucoup apprécier.

- Illian va bien ?

- Oui, il veut apprendre à dessiner, pour faire « comme Ewilan ». Il fait beaucoup d'efforts, c'est un petit garçon adorable.

- Et Mathieu, où est-il ? Papa m'a raconté... cette histoire avec Siam.

Soupirant, sa mère lui lança un regard en biais.

- Il est parti en ville avec des amis, va savoir dans quel état nous allons le récupérer !

Ewilan sourit. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment passé beaucoup de temps avec son frère aîné et elle commençait à peine à entrevoir la vie avec lui. Qui sait, peut-être que, un jour, il aurait quelques instants à consacrer à sa petite sœur.

- Tu vas aller voir tes amis de l'académie ?

Incrédule, la jeune fille contempla sa mère durant une interminable seconde.

- Ce jeune homme, Liven, est passé plusieurs fois. Charmant garçon. Il voulait savoir quand tu comptais revenir.

- Oh, Liven, oui, il est gentil.

Elicia étudia sa fille du regard.

- Tu iras les voir ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

* * *

Salim se redressa sur sa selle et passa une main lasse dans ses tresses. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, resplendissant, illuminant les plaines verdoyantes du Pollimage. A sa gauche, le lac Chen s'étendait dans toute sa splendeur, sa surface miroitante et infinie absorbant chaque rayon étincelant pour le renvoyer au centuple. Quelques navires aux grandes voiles blanches et triangulaires voguaient paisiblement vers le sud tandis que d'autres, entrainés par des navigateurs, remontaient courageusement le fleuve roi. Et enfin, au loin, droit devant lui, se tenait l'imposante Al-Chen, entre forteresse, ville lacustre et noyau grouillant d'activité. Une cité alavirienne, libérée des craintes de la guerre, vivante.

Le jeune homme talonna Éclat de Soie qui s'avança, au trot, sur le sentier qui rejoignait la route principale en pente douce. Dans les fontes de sa selle, outre de l'argent et des vivres, une lettre d'Ellana, une lettre couverte de noms et d'adresses, regroupés par deux, dispersés dans deux villes alaviriennes différentes. Les paroles de son professeur résonnèrent encore une fois dans son esprit: « Pour vérifier si tu n'as pas perdu la main ! »

Pendant les six mois passés avec les Haïnouks, Ellana avait perfectionné sa souplesse, son équilibre. Ils avaient escaladé et désescaladé les mats un nombre incalculable de fois. La jeune femme lui avait même enseigné, debout sur le garde-fou, à être en harmonie avec le vent des hauteurs, à apprécier sa caresse, à jouer et à déjouer les bourrasques qui tentaient de le précipiter dans le vide. Pendant six mois.

Ce séjour avec les Haïnouks avait été très long, même si, au départ, ils n'avaient pas réfléchi au temps qu'ils passeraient à arpenter les Plaines Souffle sur les navires roulants. Ellana avait été la première à montrer des signes d'ennui, suivie de près par Edwin. Mine de rien, ces deux-là faisaient la paire, côté mauvaise humeur, ils n'avaient pas leur pareil ! Au départ très enthousiaste, l'ardeur de la jeune femme avait finalement décliné. Salim l'avait pour la première fois remarqué quand, s'approchant d'elle, il lui avait demandé quelle serait sa leçon du jour. Elle l'avait regardé sans un mot pendant quelques secondes avant de lui indiquer un des mats du menton. Enfin, après une longue discussion avec Edwin, ils avaient décidé de rentrer. Salim étant toujours lié à la Marchombre, lui et Ewilan étaient également rentrés en Gwendalavir, finalement pas si mécontents de quitter l'infini vert des Plaines Souffle.

Sauf qu'Ellana avait retrouvé tout son entrain de professeur, ainsi que sa joie non dissimulée d'envoyer son apprenti en mission sans aucune indication précise.

Salim soupira et s'affaissa sur sa selle.

- Allons, jeune homme, un peu de dignité, ce n'est pas ainsi que vous retrouverez plus rapidement votre demoiselle !

Salim sursauta brusquement et manqua de tomber de selle. Il se rattrapa de justesse au petit étalon.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il un peu abruptement à l'inconnu qu'il n'avait même pas entendu venir.

Le vieillard, à pied, était apparu juste devant lui, comme par magie. Il était appuyé sur un bâton, enroulé dans une cape de voyage, mais ses yeux clairs et vifs ne correspondaient pas à son état. Même son attitude, sa façon de se tenir, clamait qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Salim fut certain, dès qu'il croisa son regard perçant et sans âge, qu'il n'avait nullement besoin d'une canne pour avancer.

- Moi ? Fit-il innocemment. Je ne suis qu'un humble voyageur. Tu peux m'appeler... Ayanel !

- Ayanel...

Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, ou quelque chose de semblable. Non, il devait sûrement confondre avec Oyoel.

- Je m'appelle Salim !

Ayanel le salua et fit un pas en avant, appuyé sur sa canne.

- Euh... ça va aller ? Vous voulez un coup de main ?

Le vieillard se tourna vers lui, une étincelle malicieuse dans le regard. Salim se maudit aussitôt d'avoir ouvert la bouche, cet homme n'était vraiment pas commode.

- Oh, ce serait très gentil de votre part ! Minauda Ayanel.

Salim bondit de selle et aida le voyageur à grimper sur le dos d'Eclat de Soie.

Ayanel se tenait bien droit, comme si son mal de dos s'était soudainement envolé. A l'évidence, c'était un cavalier aguerri. Salim se promit d'être prudent, celui-là jouait un jeu.

Après quelques minutes de marche à côté d'Eclat de Soie, Salim sortit la lettre d'Ellana de la sacoche qui pendait à sa selle. Il parcourut rapidement les noms et les adresses concernant Al-Chen.

- Dites, Ayanel, vous connaissez bien Al-Chen ?

- Oh, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, dans ma jeunesse ! Et je t'avoue qu'Al-Chen était une de mes destinations de prédilection ! J'avais une jolie fiancée autrefois, elle s'appelait... Wilan !

Salim se tourna vivement vers le vieillard, les yeux ronds comme des fonds de bouteille.

- Elle s'appelait comment ?

- Qui ça ? Moi ? Je t'ai dit que mon nom était Ayanel, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Non, non, votre fiancée !

- Je n'ai pas de fiancée, je suis un peu trop vieux pour ça, mon garçon ! Dit Ayanel en riant. Et moi qui croyait que je devenais sénile !

- Mais... !

Le jeune homme, tenant la bride de son cheval d'un main, tourna la tête et contint un juron. Expirant silencieusement sa frustration, il se força à garder son calme. Ayanel n'était qu'un vieillard, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'énerver.

Salim s'éclaircit la voix.

- On m'a conseillé d'aller voir certaines personnes à Al-Chen, peut-être les connaissez-vous.

Il tendit les deux premières adresses à Ayanel qui les examina quelques secondes.

- Hum... fit-il en se tenant le menton entre deux doigts. Ce sont deux artisans bijoutiers, des orfèvres de renom ! Et je dirais même plus, ce sont de sacrés concurrents, ils se détestent et se chamaillent depuis des années, ha !

Salim commençait doucement à comprendre ce qu'Ellana attendait de lui. Comme au début de son apprentissage, il allait devoir prendre une pièce d'un des artisans pour l'exposer ensuite dans l'étalage de son voisin. Le tout sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de son manège.

- Tu cherches un joli présent pour ta demoiselle ?

- Mouais, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme.

* * *

Ellana tendit les bras de chaque côté et bascula la tête en arrière, humant avec délice le vent frais et sauvage des plaines d'Al-Jeit. Murmure était encore essoufflé de leur dernière course vers l'est, à fond de train. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait à nouveau parcourir Gwendalavir comme elle l'entendait, et que son monde ne se limitait plus à un navire, aussi grand soit-il, elle prenait conscience qu'elle n'aurait pu tenir plus longtemps avec les Haïnouks. Sa place était ici, définitivement.

La jeune femme parcourut l'horizon du regard. Il y avait tant d'endroits qu'elle voulait revoir, comme la maison de pierre blonde près du Désert des Murmures, les falaises qui bordaient le Grand Océan du Sud, ou encore la vue sur le Pollimage depuis le sommet des Dentelles Vives. Ensuite, elle penserait à retrouver Edwin, qui, elle le savait, ne resterait pas longtemps à tourner en rond à Al-Jeit. Il retournerait sûrement à la Citadelle, ainsi, elle pourrait en profiter pour traverser toute l'étendue qui les séparait. Mais elle hésitait à passer par les Plateaux d'Astariul, elle préférait longer la rive gauche du Pollimage, qui était un chemin plus sûr. Ellana s'ébroua. Elle aurait tout le temps de penser à son itinéraire plus tard. Pendant ces quelques semaines de solitude, elle renouerait avec sa terre et son univers. Le vastes paysages indomptables de Gwendalavir lui avaient sauvagement manqué.

Elle fit avancer Murmure au pas, sans se presser. Le vent lui chuchotait sa liturgie ancestrale, un hymne à la liberté qu'elle cueillit au creux de son oreille, dans ses cheveux nattés virevoltant dans la brise, dans ses yeux sombres et apaisés, dans ses paumes ouvertes, au cœur de son cœur, jusque dans le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines, ...

Ellana était libre, à jamais.

* * *

**Ici se termine ce premier chapitre, une mise en bouche, dira-t-on. J'espère néanmoins avoir réussi à piquer votre curiosité, même si on ne peut réellement juger de rien sur un chapitre de retrouvailles... A bientôt, avec la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos premières impressions, les reviews font vivre ! X'D.**


	2. Mercenaires du Chaos

**Voici le chapitre 2, intitulé "Mercenaires du Chaos". Euh... que dire ? ^^ J'avoue, je n'ai pas fait dans la finesse et les indices de certains passages sont gros comme une maison... J'ose néamoins espérer que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier... pas vrai ? T_T**

**Bon, je m'en vais écrire le chapitre 3...**

**La Porte du Chaos**

**2. Mercenaires du Chaos**

_L'univers entier balance entre deux forces et ne croyez surtout pas qu'il s'agisse du bien et du mal. Ces notions sont typiquement humaines et dépendent entièrement du point de vue de l'observateur. Non, je parle des forces fondamentales, l'Ordre et le Chaos. L'univers est né du Chaos; la nature, les êtres vivants, sont les moyens qu'il utilise pour tendre vers l'Ordre._

**Edwin Til'Illan**, discours aux aspirants de la Légion noire.

**Pierre Bottero**, _La Quête d'Ewilan_, tome 2, _Les Frontières de Glac_e, page 117.

Ewilan leva les yeux vers le ciel clair et dégagé de ce début d'après-midi. Elle avait promis à Ellana de ne pas contacter Salim, pour ne pas le distraire. Mais elle se faisait du souci. Pour connaître le garçon depuis de longues années, elle savait qu'il avait le don pour s'attirer des ennuis.

- Ewie, tu viens ?

Liven et Kamil l'attendaient à quelques pas. Plus loin dans la rue, Azan la fixait de ses yeux sombres. Azan était un nouvel élève de l'académie, arrivé au milieu de l'année. C'était un dessinateur d'exception, promis à un bel avenir de Sentinelle. Il semblait très intéressé par les capacités d'Ewilan, comme beaucoup d'autres, et la jeune fille avait souvent vu Liven le fusiller du regard. Heureusement, Azan n'en avait pas après elle et cela la rassurait. Malgré cela, derrière son visage d'ange et son apparente gentillesse, le talentueux dessinateur était très fier et en même temps mystérieux. Ewilan ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures et elle sentait déjà comme une étrange attirance émaner de lui, mais elle avait également le sentiment que cet obscur jeune homme leur cachait une facette effrayante de sa personnalité. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire entièrement confiance, pas encore.

Physiquement, Azan avait de doux yeux marrons et un visage délicat encadré par de courtes boucles brunes. Sa peau était très pâle et il semblait avoir un goût prononcé pour les vêtements sombres.

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina quand il remarqua qu'Ewilan le fixait. Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice et la jeune fille se rasséréna. Elle rejoignit rapidement ses amis.

Quand Kamil et Azan furent partis, Liven s'attarda près d'elle, l'air morne et tracassé.

- Il y a un problème ? S'enquit Ewilan.

Liven acquiesça, avant de la prendre à part. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un banc sur une petite placette, près d'un grand framboisier. Le jeune homme planta ses yeux cobalt dans les siens.

- Écoute, pendant que tu étais partie, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

- Liven, tu sais que...

Il la fit taire d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Non, je sais que tu aimes Salim, mais ce n'est pas de lui que je veux parler.

Il inspira profondément.

- Je trouve ça tellement bête que tu ne nous rejoignes pas, Ewie ! Tu as un talent incroyable et personne ne t'arrive à la cheville ! Ce serait stupide de ne pas l'utiliser. Imagine l'équipe qu'on pourrait former avec Kamil, Azan, Shanira, Lisys et Ol. Pendant ton absence, nous sommes devenus le nouveau groupe de Sentinelles de l'Empire et notre Desmose est inégalable. Mais nous faisons plus que travailler ensemble, nous sommes des amis, presque une famille. J'y ai pensé pendant six mois. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il nous manquait quelqu'un, même depuis l'arrivée d'Azan. Et, cette personne, c'est toi, Ewie.

Ewilan baissa les yeux et fixa ses mains. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut presque en murmurant.

- Moi aussi, j'y ai pensé, Liven.

Elle se redressa et fit face au jeune homme pendu à ses lèvres.

- Je me suis rendue compte que je ne pourrai pas passer ma vie à simplement suivre Salim, à vivre une vie simple. Je ne sais pas encore si la voie que tu me proposes sera la mienne, mais j'y pense beaucoup. Je veux aider Gwendalavir avec mon Don. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai encore rien décidé.

Liven lui prit les mains.

- J'ai besoin de temps pour me décider.

- Nous attendrons, Ewie. Préviens-moi, peu importe le chemin que tu choisiras.

Ewilan acquiesça.

Liven se pencha, attrapa une framboise et la goba en souriant.

- Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? T'as intérêt à rester à Al-Jeit, le temps que je te fasse payer de m'avoir fait attendre si longtemps !

La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil et lui lança une boutade.

- C'est plutôt toi qui va regretter de m'avoir sur le dos !

Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson.

* * *

Salim courait. Il courrait comme une flèche, dans les rues bondées d'Al-Chen, un groupe de marchands et d'habitants en furie à ses trousses.

Maudit soit cet Ayanel ! S'il jamais il le retrouvait, il jurait de lui faire payer cher !

L'apprenti Marchombre bifurqua dans une ruelle étroite et se trouva face à une impasse. Sans ralentir, il bondit sur un mur, escalada le bâtiment et se hissa souplement sur le toit de tuiles d'ardoise. Il n'attendit pas d'entendre ses poursuivants pour s'élancer à travers la ville, bondissant de toiture en toiture, grimpant le long des façades, jusqu'à ce qu'il juge être en sécurité.

Le souffle court, il se laissa tomber à l'abri d'une large cheminée. Sa première mission à Al-Chen avait été couronnée de succès. Mais sa deuxième, la dernière dans cette mégapole, lui laissait un amer goût de défaite et de trahison.

Ayanel, le vieillard qu'il avait rencontré aux abords d'Al-Chen, avait insisté pour l'accompagner en ville, alors que le jeune homme prétextait une sortie dans le quartier marchand pour acheter un bijoux à une jeune fille. Sans se formaliser, il avait accepté, imaginant comment il raconterait plus tard à Ellana qu'il avait réussi sa mission tout en étant observé de près.

Le premier échange s'était déroulé tout en finesse. Il était rentré avec Ayanel dans la boutique pleine d'autres clients, avait regardé avec attention toutes les pièces avant de jeter son dévolu sur la plus onéreuse. Ensuite, il en avait désignée une autre à Ayanel, une pièce dans ses moyens, et avait demandé au vieillard de vérifier sa qualité. Pendant que son compagnon étudiait le bijoux, il s'était glissé près de la vitrine et, d'un geste fluide qui passa inaperçu aux eux de tous, il avait fait glisser un épais collier serti d'améthystes dans sa manche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il proposait à Ayanel d'aller visiter une autre boutique. Dans la bijouterie suivante, tout s'était passé avec la même perfection déroutante.

Le lendemain matin, Salim s'était levé, surpris d'apercevoir Ayanel qui l'attendait à la porte de l'auberge. Le vieil homme lui avait demandé s'il accepterais de l'aider dans quelques courses. Après, ils passeraient ensemble dans les deux dernières bijouteries que Salim devait visiter. Le garçon avait accepté la proposition d'Ayanel, qui s'était révélé plus sympathique que ne le laissaient penser ses premières impressions.

Pendant près d'une heure, ils avaient marché d'herboristerie en herboristerie, cherchant les diverses plantes, poudres et mélanges qu'Ayanel requérait. Ensuite, ils avaient enfin été vers les bijouteries que Salim visait.

C'est là que tout avait été de travers...

Salim, d'un même mouvement fluide que la fois précédente, discret comme une ombre, avait glissé une broche de jade dans sa manche. Puis Ayanel était intervenu.

Il y avait peu de clients dans la boutique en cette matinée ensoleillée, et chaque parole pouvait tomber dans une oreille indiscrète. Ayanel s'était penché vers lui.

- Il y a une jolie broche dans la vitrine pour ta demoiselle !

Salim s'était pétrifié le temps d'un clignement des paupières avant de reprendre contenance.

- C'est trop cher de toute façon, allons ailleurs.

- Non, non, regarde !

Instant fatidique, qui tombe irrésistiblement, d'une lenteur effroyable et glacée. Comme une épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de ta tête, Salim avait senti la machinerie d'Ayanel, les engrenages calculateurs se mettre en mouvement, d'une imparable cruauté pour l'apprenti Marchombre.

- Oh ! Elle n'est plus là !

Tous les clients s'étaient tournés vers lui. Les yeux clairs d'Ayanel passèrent lentement de la vitrine à Salim.

- Marchombre ! Voleur ! S'écrièrent-ils tous.

Salim s'était enfui.

* * *

Edwin passa une autre porte et déboucha sur le couloir qui menait à la salle du trône. Dans le palais, malgré qu'il n'ait légalement plus aucune autorité, tous les gardes qu'il avait rencontrés l'avaient salué et laissé passer avec les honneurs d'un maître d'armes et d'un général. Il ne portait ni son sabre ni son armure, mais la vie que lui et ses soldats avaient partagée sur le champs de bataille avait créé des liens de solidarité et de respect plus durs que l'acier. Solidarité et respect. Bien trop souvent, les personnes extérieures prenaient les soldats pour des gens incapables de prendre des décisions eux-mêmes, soumis à leurs supérieurs, soumis à un système. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'enfer de la guerre. Vie ou mort. Destin sur le fil de d'une lame. Les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils se battaient pour l'Empire, pour ses habitants, pour leurs familles et celles des autres, pour protéger Gwendalavir. Savoir que certains les prenaient pour des incapables lui faisait grincer les dents et serrer les poings. Ils ne savaient pas, mais peut-être valait-il mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas.

Il frappa trois coups à la porte de la salle et n'attendit pas de réponse pour entrer. Geste répété mille fois. Sil'Afian se redressa des dossiers qu'il consultait avec un grand sourire. Il s'avança vers lui et l'accueillit d'une étreinte amicale.

- Vieux frère ! Tu t'ennuies de ta simple vie et tu es venu voir si je n'ai pas un peu de travail pour toi ? Demanda l'Empereur en riant.

- Je suis venu t'annoncer mon retour en Gwendalavir, et prendre des nouvelles de l'Empire.

Sil'Afian lui fit signe de s'asseoir et fit de même.

- Alors, Altan m'a dit qu'Ellana n'était pas avec toi ?

Edwin lui lança un regard en biais.

- Les nouvelles vont vite. Elle avait des histoires à régler.

- Hum, je vois.

L'Empereur changea de sujet. Quand il reprit, ce fut d'une voix basse et grave.

- Tout semble parfait, mais, à vrai dire, nous avons quelques contretemps.

Edwin l'incita à poursuivre.

- Le genre de contretemps que, après s'être occupés des Ts'liches, des Raïs et d'Eléa Ril'Morienval, il est temps de remettre à l'ordre du jour.

- Mercenaires du Chaos.

Sil'Afian acquiesça.

- Un de mes conseillés a été assassiné. Personne ne le sait en dehors du palais. Il faisait des recherches pour découvrir l'emplacement de leur forteresse, ou, en tous cas, de l'endroit où ils se terrent.

L'Empereur lui lança un regard de mise en garde.

- Fais attention, tu as toujours été une des personnes les plus influentes de l'Empire, un jour, tu seras le Seigneur des Marches du Nord et tu sais aussi bien que moi que les Mercenaires donneraient cher pour avoir ta tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Sil'Afian s'affaissa dans son siège en soupirant.

- Je rentre à la Citadelle, annonça Edwin.

- Quand ?

- Aujourd'hui.

- Seul ?

- Non.

- Avec qui ?

- Moi-même, mon cheval et mon sabre.

Sil'Afian se redressa sur ses coudes et le toisa d'un air mi-amusé mi-contrarié.

- Je te dis que des menaces de mort planent au-dessus de ta tête et, la seule chose que tu fais, c'est traverser seul les contrées les plus hostiles de Gwendalavir ?

- Oui.

Edwin le calma d'un geste de la main.

- De toute façon, s'ils veulent vraiment me tuer, ils devront me suivre dans ces « contrées hostiles ». Et puis, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas une poignée de fanatiques qui va m'inquiéter.

- Je sais, je sais.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Comme problème ?

- Oui.

- Si.

- Ah bon ?

Sil'Afian saisit quelques documents étalés sur la table.

- Oui, moins inquiétant. Nos troupes ont été occupées sur le front raïs et les brigands se sont mis à proliférer un peu partout sur les routes.

- J'enverrai des Frontaliers de mon côté, même si je suppose qu'ils sont moins nombreux dans le Nord.

- Merci mon ami, ce sera déjà un poids en moins.

Reposant ses documents bien alignés sur la table, l'Empereur leva un sourcil.

- Toujours accro au travail, pas vrai ?

Edwin croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air de défi.

- Je suis... décontaminé.

- Ah bon ?

- Tout à fait, dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

L'Empereur haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

- Si tu le dis.

Edwin ouvrit la porte des écuries impériales, déposa son paquetage devant une stalle et la déverrouilla. Un grand étalon gris, presque noir, passa sa tête pour saluer son cavalier.

- Nuit d'Hiver, murmura le Frontalier en posant sa paume sur le front de l'animal.

Nuit d'Hiver était un cheval puissant, plus fort qu'équilibré, et de haute taille sans être un géant. Sa robe était gris sombre avec les extrémités noires et de longs crins ondulés. Il avait un regard intelligent et calme, fier mais compréhensif. Nuit d'Hiver était, comme lui, un héritier des Marches du Nord, un des derniers chevaux royaux qui avaient survécu au fil des millénaires, un destrier de vie d'homme.

Edwin avait reçu Nuit d'Hiver le jour de son quinzième anniversaire. Le cheval était le descendant de la monture de son propre père et était destiné à le suivre tout au long de sa vie. C'était dans ce but qu'on lui avait offert, pour l'accompagner sur le champ de bataille et durant ses voyages. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait, ensemble face aux armées raïs, fondant sur les lignes ennemies avec toute la force et la détermination du désespoir. Malheureusement, Nuit d'Hiver ne l'avait pas accompagné vers Al-Poll et l'éveil des Figées, ni lors de leur périple vers Valingaï. Mais aujourd'hui qu'il était de retour, ils rentreraient ensemble à la Citadelle, vers leur terre natale.

Par des gestes doux, il flatta l'encolure de l'animal, puis il l'étrilla, le brida et le sella avant d'accrocher son paquetage à sa selle. Tenant son destrier par la bride, le Frontalier sortit des écuries impériales, et quitta Al-Jeit. Il enfourcha Nuit d'Hiver sans un mot, et partit au grand galop, droit vers le Nord.

- Ewilan ?

Ewilan, qui marchait dans le parce de l'Académie d'Al-Jeit, se retourna pour se trouver face à Azan.

- Azan, tu n'est pas en cours ?

Le jeune homme secoua ses boucles brunes en riant.

- Le cours de Vorgan ? Pff, comme si j'avais besoin d'apprendre à faire le pas sur le côté !

Ewilan lui sourit.

- Ça ne t'énerve pas de devoir prendre des cours de « rattrapage »

Azan haussa les épaules.

Etant le dernier arrivé dans le groupe de Desmose de Liven, Azan devait prendre des cours rapides pour rattraper son retard technique sur les autres. Il n'avait pas encore totalement assimilé certains aspects du dessin en équipe, mais son talent était indéniable. Sa puissance aussi. L'état de concentration dans lequel il était lorsqu'il entrait dans les spires était des plus impressionnants, comme si sa vie dépendait de ses dessins.

Le jeune homme se mit à sa hauteur et ils marchèrent silencieusement dans le parc pendant quelques instants.

Le parc de l'Académie s'étendait à l'intérieur de ses murs, encerclé par les bâtiments qui servaient de classes et la bibliothèque. De petits sentiers de pierres rondes et polies étaient bordés de fleurs multicolores, jalonnés de quelques bancs où les élèves se délassaient entre deux cours. Ces chemins convergeaient tous vers un point d'eau central, un étang d'eau claire où de gros poissons indolents et colorés nageaient paisiblement. Au bord de l'eau, quelques enjôleuses d'Hulm, des fleurs hautes de plus d'un mètre aux pétales larges et vernissées, sifflaient leur musique envoutante, attirant les insectes dérangeant dans leurs filets.

Les deux amis s'installèrent sur un gros rocher blanc et plat surplombant le plan d'eau. Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures, retroussèrent leur pantalon et plongèrent leur pieds dans l'eau fraiche. Azan passa nerveusement sa main dans ses boucles brunes.

- Ewilan, j'aimerais te parler quelque chose...

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard violet dans les prunelles sombres de son ami.

- Je n'en ai encore jamais parlé à personne. Tu sais, ce ne sont pas mes parents qui m'ont appris à dessiner. Ma mère ne sculptait pas des rougeoyeurs et mon père n'était pas un ancien rêveur.

Le jeune homme attrapa un pan de sa tunique et entreprit de le faire glisser entre ses doigts, le regard rivé sur son geste.

- C'est mon grand-père qui m'a élevé...

Ewilan prit la main d'Azan et la serra entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle.

- C'était un navigateur avant, c'est lui qui m'a appris. Mes parents... mes parents...

Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

- Ils... ils étaient des... des Mercenaires du Chaos !

- Je suis désolée, Azan, je ne savais pas, lui murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'essuya les yeux du bord de sa manche. Il leva les yeux vers elle, souriant tristement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ils sont partis depuis longtemps, je les ai à peine connus... Et puis, tu sais, grâce à mon grand-père, je sais aussi comment dessinent les navigateurs.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je sais que les arts dérivés du dessin t'intéressent beaucoup et, puisque je rend visite à mon grand-père dans peu de temps, je voulais savoir si tu voulais passer une journée avec nous. La maison est au Nord-Est, un peu après l'Arche.

- Tu crois qu'il me dira comment il dessine ?

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, railla le jeune homme. Je t'y emmènerai avec un pas sur le côté, d'accord ?

- C'est d'accord, sourit-elle en serrant la main d'Azan.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bon, je m'attèle au chapitre 3 maintenant ! A bientôt !**


	3. Ceux qu'on pensait avoir oubliés

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! Waw, incroyable, j'ai rarement été aussi rapide à enchainer les chapitres, croisons les doigts pour que ça continue.**

**Salim: *Boude***

**Lu: ?**

**Saim: On ne parle ni de moi ni d'Ewilan dans ce chapitre T_T**

**Lu: =( ... Disclaimer ?**

**Salim: Les personnages, l'univers, etc. appartiennent à Pierre Bottero et à sa maison d'édition.**

**Lu: Merci, le prochain chapitre, ce sera un spécial Salim et Ewilan !**

**Salim: Super ! ... Hééé ! Nous sommes à des kilomètres de distance ! Ce ne sera pas un Salim et Ewilan mais un Salim, Ewilan... T_T**

**Lu: Oups... Bonne lecture ?**

**La Porte du Chaos**

**3. Ceux qu'on pensait avoir oubliés**

_On connait depuis la nuit des temps les liens éternels et immuables qui lient un couple faël. C'est par cette découverte et la réflexion qui s'en est suivie que j'en suis venu à me demander ce qui différenciait les Alaviriens des Faëls. A vrai dire, la fidélité la plus semblable, je l'ai rencontrée au cours d'un séjour à la Citadelle. Frontaliers et Faëls, deux peuples qui se mêlent rarement aux autres, différents, et pourtant plus proches l'un de l'autre que des Alaviriens, et sans doute plus proches qu'ils ne le pensent._

**Seigneur Saï Hil'Muran**, Notes personnelles, Voyages en Gwendalavir.

Au détour d'un virage, derrière un rideau de branchages, la maison de pierre blonde apparut. Une vague de nostalgie submergea la Marchombre. Elle l'attrapa, l'apprécia, et la remit en place parmi ses souvenirs. C'était l'imposante bâtisse où elle avait séjourné avec Jilano, son maître marchombre, Sayanel, son meilleur ami, et Nillem, l'élève de Sayanel, avant de partir en quête de la greffe. Avec Nillem, elle avait traversé le Désert des Murmures, mais elle seule avait gravit le Rentaï, la montagne qui accordait la greffe à quelques rares élèves. Elle était revenue, récompensée, et Nillem l'avait attendue, sa fierté bafouée, sa voie plus qu'incertaine. Le jeune homme qui l'aimait avait fait une mauvaise rencontre, au mauvais moment. Nillem avait plongé. Il avait plongé droit dans un gouffre. Il n'avait pas réussi à surmonter le refus du Rentaï, son âme s'était fissurée. Nillem était devenu Mercenaire du Chaos, il avait trahi. Aujourd'hui, un abîme les séparait. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu et ne savait pas si elle devait espérer qu'il soit mort ou toujours en vie.

Sa monture s'ébroua et tira la jeune femme de son anamnèse.

- Je sais, je sais, le rassura-t-elle en lui flattant l'encolure.

Murmure s'avança vers la bâtisse, trottant sur le chemin herbeux constellé de flaques de lumière, nées des rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les frondaisons.

Désormais, sa vie avait pris un tournant, un courbe, sans quitter sa voie principale. Les paroles de Jilano résonnèrent encore une fois dans son esprit. « L'amour est une voie au même titre que la voie des Marchombres », avait-il dit un jour.

Avec ses compagnons de voyage, elle avait découvert l'amitié, une vraie amitié, forte de belle, prête à surmonter tous les obstacles. Mieux, ils étaient un famille. Avec Edwin, elle avait trouvé l'amour qu'elle espérait et, même si la pensée d'un avenir ensemble ne faisait encore que l'effleurer,

elle la savait toute proche. Au-delà des responsabilités qu'il serait tôt ou tard amené à prendre, la certitude de vouloir être à ses côtés n'avait fait que grandir au fil du temps. Se rencontrer, s'aimer, vivre, ... fonder une famille. Pour une raison qu'elle n'identifiait pas encore clairement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. L'image de sa mère s'imposa à son esprit. Isaya. Isaya qui avait quitté la voie des Marchombres pour choisir celle de l'amour. Isaya qui l'avait cachée des Raïs, qui avait donné sa vie pour elle. Par amour.

D'un bond, la jeune femme mit pied à terre. Elle installa Murmure dans une stalle adjacente à la maison et entra dans la bâtisse. Sans précipitation, elle déambula de pièce en pièce, la paume glissant le long des murs, frissonnant au contact rude de la pierre, au contact de ses souvenirs. Elle revit Jilano lui parler, l'entrainer. Elle se souvint des crissanes dorées qu'elle et Nillem avaient chassées à travers la forêt. Elle regarda à travers une vitre un peu trop sale, se revit, son sac sur l'épaule, partir pour le Rentaï en compagnie de Nillem. Jilano qui n'était plus. Nillem qui avait disparu. Sayanel qui avait survécu. Et elle aussi. Le souvenir d'Essindra revint avec force. Essindra la vipère, la traitresse, le venin et l'envenimeuse, ainsi que son compagnon, Ankil Thurn, monstrueux serviteur du Chaos. Ellana frissonna.

Ce temps-là était révolu. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle avait changé, rayé Nillem de sa vie, même si elle savait que le temps n'arriverait pas à le rayer de sa mémoire. Serrant ses bras autour d'elle, elle sortit de la maison de pierre blonde et leva les yeux vers le ciel clair et dégagé de ce début de soirée. Oui, cette époque là était bien loin. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que Murmure ne manquait de rien puis s'installa dans la maison. Demain, elle repartirait vers d'autres souvenirs, baignés dans la douceur de l'amitié.

* * *

- Ellana ! S'exclama Aoro en voyant la Marchombre passer la porte de l'Auberge du Monde, une expression de bonheur absolu peinte sur le visage.

Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il s'écarta ensuite de la jeune femme et croisa les bras en la fusillant du regard.

- Cela fait des mois que tu n'es pas venue, c'est inadmissible !

Elle lui rendit un sourire amusé.

- Et je plaide coupable. J'aurais dû te prévenir. Mais tu sembles tellement contrarié que je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas faire demi-tour et aller raconter mes aventures de l'autre côté de la Mer des Brumes à l'arbre du coin.

L'aubergiste blêmit, attrapa le bras d'Ellana et l'entraîna à une table sur la terrasse de bois rouge surplombant le lac, la forçant presque à s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

- Ne bouge pas !

Aoro se précipita à l'intérieur et tambourina sur la porte des cuisines.

- Oûl ! Apporte-nous quelque chose, Ellana est de retour !

Il courut ensuite vers la terrasse et s'assit vivement en face de la Marchombre.

- Raconte-moi tout, la pria-t-il en arborant un immense sourire.

- Ça risque d'être long.

- J'ai tout mon temps, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de clients ces temps-ci.

- A cause de ces bandits, les Blancs ?

- Oui, mais raconte.

- Comme tu voudras, lâcha Ellana, levant les bras au ciel en signe d'impuissance.

- Incroyable... Souffla Aoro dans un élan d'admiration.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps déjà et le temps, dont la douceur avait persisté jusqu'à la fin de son récit, commençait doucement à se rafraîchir.

Ellana s'étendit, étouffant un long bâillement.

- Je te garde toujours ta chambre préférée, elle est toujours prête, au cas où tu te déciderais à passer.

La Marchombre sourit en finissant de s'étendre et s'apprêta à se lever pour rejoindre son lit douillet.

- Attends, il y a un type qui est passé, il y a quelques jours. Il disait qu'il te cherchait.

Soucieuse, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Salim était parti en mission et devait actuellement être aux abords d'Al-Vor. Edwin était sûrement à Al-Jeit ou quelque part entre la capitale et la Citadelle. Bjorn écumait les routes pour désinfecter la plaie qu'étaient les attaques des Blancs. Les autres options étaient encore moins envisageables. Sayanel peut-être ? Elle avait pourtant entendu d'autres Marchombres qu'il était à Al-Chen quelques jours plus tôt.

- Comment s'appelait-il ?

- Euh... Je ne sais plus, je ne lui ai pas accordé beaucoup d'attention à vrai dire. Je ne me souviens plus s'il s'est présenté...

- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

- De taille moyenne, je crois qu'il avait un sabre accroché dans le dos. Il n'avait pas l'air commode...

Ellana s'enfonça dans son siège écoutant la description d'Aoro d'une oreille, plongée dans ses pensées. Ce ne pouvait être Edwin. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne se lancerait pas sur les routes pour la chercher alors qu'il était convenu qu'ils se reverraient à Al-Jeit ou à la Citadelle. Et il se serait présenté, étant donné qu'elle lui avait déjà parlé de l'Auberge du Monde et d'Aoro tout comme elle avait parlé de lui à l'aubergiste. Par ailleurs, si urgence il y avait, Ewilan, ses parents ou même Maître Duom l'auraient contactée. Elle prêta une oreille attentive à la suite de la description.

- Il avait les cheveux courts, environ la trentaine et des yeux bleus ou gris... Bleu je crois, un peu comme du cobalt. Mais il m'a lancé un de ses regards méprisants...

Aoro fit la moue.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas ce type...

La Marchombre lança un curieux regard à son ami. Ses yeux cobalt, sa suffisance, son âge, la description concordait. Pourquoi refaisait-il surface alors que, quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait justement recommencé à penser à lui ? Surtout au moment où sa vie amorçait enfin une courbe douce et paisible. Mais la jeune femme chassa ces souvenirs à grands coups de volonté. Elle se leva et souhaita une bonne soirée à son ami. S'il la cherchait, il n'aurait qu'à chercher encore, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui faciliter la tâche.

- Je vais me coucher. Tu diras à Oûl qu'il s'est surpassé, c'était délicieux.

Aoro esquissa un geste pour la retenir, mais Ellana était déjà partie.

* * *

Edwin flatta l'encolure de Nuit d'Hiver alors qu'il se remettait en selle.

Hier, en fin de soirée, il avait traversé le fleur Gour par un passage peu profond qu'il connaissait, avant de camper sur l'autre rive. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Al-Jeit, il n'avait fait aucune mauvaise rencontre, animale ou bipède. D'ailleurs, il n'avait fait aucune rencontre du tout. En temps normal, seules les caravanes empruntaient la route du Nord pour ravitailler des fermes isolées où charger des marchandises, mais le Frontalier avait bifurqué dès les premiers kilomètres, ne suivant aucune voie particulière, longeant les Montagnes de l'Est. Il était passé à proximité de Fériane, sans ralentir. Il avait eu son lot de compagnie chez les Haïnouks et, son seul désir actuel était de retrouver les siens. Les Fils du Vent, pour sympathiques et amusants qu'ils soient, n'étaient pas les siens. Il lui tardait de voir les remparts de la Citadelle se profiler à l'horizon.

Il approchait désormais une forêt composée de rougeoyeurs, d'hêtres et d'autres arbres de la région. Le soleil, piquant à travers les feuillages bien fournis, répandait ses flaques d'or sur le sentier de terre, alors qu'un vent puissant venu du Nord malmenait les frondaisons.

Un fois de plus, la certitude d'avoir été trop loin de ses terres, et pendant trop longtemps, le prit au coeur avec une force insoupçonnée. Il avait passé près de vingt ans loin des Marches sans ressentir un tel désarroi. Les missions, les batailles, le travail avaient pleinement occupés son esprit. Il avait mis ses sentiments et ses envies de côté pour l'Empire. Aujourd'hui, il était libre.

Libre... Ses pensées dérivèrent presque automatiquement vers Ellana. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Des questions qui resteraient en suspens, et certainement sans réponse. A cet instant, il comprenait parfaitement ce qui l'avait poussée à entreprendre un voyage en solitaire. Être seul, réfléchir à soi et à rien d'autre, se retrouver. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, tout comme il était totalement certain qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Ils se reverraient dans peu de temps.

Le Frontalier inspira profondément. C'est alors qu'il tournait la tête pour observer un siffleur qui venait de passer à toute vitesse que son regard capta un éclat métallique, arme ou armure. Un détail, une seconde, les fourrés se déchirèrent, s'ouvrant sur un groupe de bandits des routes.

Nuit d'Hiver s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux. Edwin détailla ceux qui lui faisaient face. Cinq. Cinq brigands armés de lances courtes et édentées, vêtus de tuniques blanches. Non, pas des brigands, une groupe organisé et, au vu de leur équipement de bonne qualité, un groupe avec des moyens conséquents. Des Blancs.

Le plus grand des cinq, armé, à la différence des autres, d'une lourde hache de combat, pointa son arme vers lui.

- Toi, ton cheval contre la vie sauve !

Le Frontalier leva un sourcil, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

Un des Blancs à l'arrière donna un coup de coude à son voisin en désignant la garde du sabre dépassant de ses épaules.

- C'est un Frontalier ! Chuchota-t-il à l'autre qui lui rendit un regard en biais.

- Oui, mais nous sommes à cinq contre un et nous avons Olgron ! Fit le deuxième en désignant l'homme à la hache.

Edwin vida les étriers et mit pied à terre.

- Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable ! Lança Olgron avec satisfaction.

Le Frontalier flatta l'encolure de Nuit d'Hiver avant de claquer de la langue. Le grand étalon sombre s'en alla en trottant brouter de l'herbe un peu plus loin.

- Hé ! Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Fulmina le chef de la bande.

- Parfaitement, répondit calmement Edwin. Mais je suis pressé et je ne peux me passer de ma monture pour le moment.

D'un geste fluide, il dégaina son sabre.

- Très bien ! Conclut Olgron. Alors tu mourras ! J'ai déjà tué des gens de ton espèce, et vous ne valez guère mieux que des barbares. Vous ne méritez pas les éloges qu'on fait de vous !

- Ben voyons...

- A l'attaque !

Ils se précipitèrent sur lui. Tous les cinq. Un frisson d'ivresse parcourut le dos du Frontalier. Son premier combat depuis des lustres. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des années refit soudain surface. L'envie du combat. Il eut, à cet instant, une courte pensée pour sa jeune soeur. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ça devait être dans le sang.

Edwin s'effaça d'un mouvement d'épaule, évitant au dernier moment le coup de hache mortel qui avait fusé vers sa tête. Son sabre fouetta l'air, trancha une gorge alors que son genou s'enfonçait brutalement dans les côtes d'Olgron qui se plia en deux. Le Frontalier bougea pour éviter un coup de lance, attrapa la tête d'Olgron, se déplaça et abattit violemment la garde se son sabre à l'arrière du crâne du chef de la bande. Deux Blancs à terre. Le troisième se condamna de lui-même, hurlant en se jetant sur lui par derrière. Il s'abaissa, fauchant les jambes de l'imprudent qui s'étala de tout son long. Le Blanc n'eut pas le loisir de se relever. Le pied d'Edwin le cloua au sol et son sabre revint, le perforant de part en part.

Les deux survivants se concertèrent du regard avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans la forêt.

Nuit d'Hiver vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son cavalier. D'un geste fluide, il essuya sa lame ensanglantée et la rengaina dans le fourreau pendu entre ses omoplates, puis se hissa sur le grand étalon sans daigner se servir des étriers.

Il jeta un regard aux trois hommes morts. Il laissait ceux-là aux charognards. Un peu plus loin, il découvrit un amoncellement d'armes. Il n'était à proximité d'aucune route, il avait du les surprendre alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir.

Il talonna sa monture qui s'avança au trot sur le sentier. Les Blancs étaient organisés, le fait était trop évident pour qu'il ne s'en soucie pas. Ces bandits avaient un but, et sûrement des chefs. Le Frontalier fronça les sourcils. Non, Gwendalavir n'était pas encore en sécurité.

Edwin rencontra les premiers Frontaliers sur sa route à près d'un jour de cheval de la Citadelle. Apercevant un cavalier seul dans les plaines, ils s'étaient approchés et, remarquant d'abord qu'il était des leurs, et ensuite qui il était, ils se précipitèrent vers lui, les femmes l'accueillant avec les cris aigus traditionnels traduisant la joie de retrouver l'un des leurs.

Le groupe était composé d'une douzaine de personnes, sept hommes et cinq femmes, de vingt à quarante ans. De retour d'une longue et fructueuse chasse aux raïs, quand le soleil déclina à l'horizon, ils s'assirent tous autour d'un grand feu, préparant ensemble le repas, deux siffleurs sauvages abattus le soir même. Ils avaient poursuivi une petite horde de guerriers cochons et les avaient arrêtés aux portes d'une ferme fortifiée. Les propriétaires les avaient ensuite accueillis pour la nuit et ils avaient repris la route de la Citadelle tôt ce matin.

- Bon appétit, fit un homme du même âge que lui en lui tendant une assiette de ragout bien remplie.

- Merci.

L'homme en question était un de ses nombreux cousins, Wildus. Il était de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux châtains mi-longs et des yeux clairs et rieurs.

- Alors, il paraîtrait que tu es casé, fit Wildus, semblant de rien.

Edwin ne répondit pas et se concentra sur son assiette.

- Avec un jolie Marchombre en plus !

Le Frontalier reposa son assiette en soupirant. Heureusement, quelqu'un d'autre vint à sa rescousse.

- Arrête donc de l'ennuyer, Wildus !

Edwin lança un regard plein de gratitude à Hedi.

Encore une cousine. La trentaine, un longue natte de cheveux blonds posée sur son épaule, les poings sur les hanches, des yeux gris et déterminés où brillaient une flamme espiègle, Edwin et Hedi avaient grandi ensemble, appris ensemble, combattu ensemble. C'était une guerrière d'exception, une Frontalière d'exception, mais surtout une femme d'exception.

Il se leva pour l'étreindre. Sa cousine lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Et puis, je suppose que tu nous présentera ta belle assez tôt !

Edwin leva les yeux aux ciel.

Hedi avait fait partie de la Légion Noire, elle l'avait suivi à Al-Jeit. C'est là qu'elle avait rencontré l'homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie depuis plusieurs années, un légionnaire, un ami, qui était venu se fixer à la Citadelle une fois la guerre contre les Raïs remportée. Tous deux étaient les heureux parents d'un garçon de cinq ans dont il avait été désigné comme parrain.

Elle lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux.

- Comment vont Luther et le petit ? S'enquit-il auprès d'Hedi qui s'asseyait à côté de lui.

- Luther aime beaucoup sa nouvelle vie, répondit-elle en se servant une assiette. Et Falkos se manie déjà le sabre comme un vrai Frontalier !

- Il a de qui tenir, sourit-il.

Edwin passa une main dans ses mèches blondes. Il ne s'était pas très souvent coupé les cheveux depuis qu'il était parti avec les Haïnouks et sa blondeur, à l'image de celle de sa soeur, reprenait lentement mais sûrement le dessus.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as plus vu dans le coin, lui lança Wildus avec un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Je profitais de mes vacances.

- Ah ! Il y en a qui ont de la chance ! Fit-il en levant les bras au ciel.

- Demain, en fin de matinée, nous serons à la Citadelle, annonça sa cousine.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Siam a joliment envoyé Akiro sur les fleurs, sourit Edwin.

Hedi éclata de rire.

- Elle a fait le meilleur choix ! Ses amis ne l'ont plus approchée pendant des semaines, quand elle est revenue avec lui, et sans sabre !

- Je m'en doute.

- Siam, abandonnant son honneur et sa fierté pour un petit dessinateur d'Al-Jeit ! J'ai dû le voir pour le croire ! S'exclama Wildus.

- Pff, un gringalet en plus ! Rajouta sa cousine. Incapable de tenir correctement une lame et de défaire plus de deux Raïs d'affilée ! ...

Edwin lança un regard en biais à ses deux cousins. Oui, il était déjà à la Citadelle.

Akiro s'était fait complètement démonter en moins de deux minutes chrono. C'était un dessinateur, il aimait l'art, la culture et il était profondément dégoûté du combat et du sang, ... Vivre dans les Marches du Nord ? Il aurait parié qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps...

Avec un pincement au coeur, la situation souleva une nouvelle question. Et Ellana ? Elle savait se battre, refusait de se laisser diriger, de courber l'échine face aux hommes, elle était forte, indépendante. Autant de qualités qui feraient d'elle quelqu'un d'apprécié dans le Nord. Mais elle avait également un goût prononcé pour la solitude et la tranquillité alors que, chez lui, tous vivaient dans une communauté très solidaire et soudée. Le Frontalier se prit la tête entre les mains.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Wildus, comme Hedi, le fixait, les yeux rieurs, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il leur lança un long regard d'avertissement.

Solidaires et unis, cela suffisait à traduire sa pensée.

« Vous serez sages, d'accord ? Pas de remarque déplacée, pas de connerie, pas de commentaire. »

Hedi et Wildus haussèrent les épaules. « Nous essayerons. »

* * *

- Grand frère !

Edwin eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir sa soeur lui sauter au cou, dans un des élans d'affection dont il connaissait la signification.

- Siam !

La jeune fille lâcha prise avant de l'étouffer.

- Siam ! Siam ! Cirèrent des voix.

C'est alors que tout une meute de jeunes Frontaliers dévalèrent la rue, s'arrêtant à une quinzaine de mètres. Les jeunes hommes appelèrent sa soeur, qui désigna fièrement son frère du doigt.

- J'embrasserai celui qui vaincra mon frère !

Edwin se massa les tempes.

- Siam ! Se plaignirent-ils.

- Princesse, non !

- Siam, s'il te plait !

Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune Frontalière, puis elle congédia ses prétendants d'un geste de la main.

- Plus tard ! Je veux passer plus de temps avec mon frère, je viens tout juste de le retrouver.

Les bras ballants, les jeunes hommes libérèrent la voie.

Siam passa son bras autour du sien.

- Tu m'as manqué, grand frère !

- Toi aussi, Siam, toi aussi.

Le frère et la soeur marchèrent ensemble jusqu'aux portes du palais. Siam s'arrêta.

- Bon, je te laisse discuter avec père et, après, on ira chasser !

Edwin ne put retenir un sourire. Il tourna les talons et posa une main sur l'épais battant de bois.

- Ed ? L'interpela-t-elle doucement.

Le Frontalier se tourna vers sa soeur.

- Harryo est revenue.

Edwin écarquilla les yeux.

- Harryo ? Où est-elle ? Je croyait qu'elle était morte ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Moi aussi, je croyais qu'elle était morte ! Elle est passée il y a quelques jours, elle te cherchait.

- Et maintenant, où est-elle ? A-t-elle dit où elle partait ? S'empressa-t-il de s'informer.

- Non, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de routes ! Vers le Sud, où vers l'Oeil d'Otolep !

Le Frontalier tourna sur lui-même, passa nerveusement un main dans ses cheveux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Que faire ?

Il se précipita brusquement dans la rue, à l'inverse du palais.

- Dis à père que je serai bientôt de retour !

- Edwin !

- Et dis-lui aussi d'envoyer plus des nôtres pour s'occuper des Blancs !

- Grand frère, attends !

Edwin était déjà trop loin pour entendre.

**A bientôt pour la suite ? J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à commenter !**


	4. Doubles jeux

**Saluuut ! Je devrais même dire: Salut Akina ! Ma seule lectrice XD Normal, en même temps, y a pas beaucoup de monde qui passe dans la partie Miscellaneous... En tous cas, voici le quatrième chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

**La Porte du Chaos**

**4. Doubles jeux**

_Je n'aime pas les Mercenaires du Chaos. Ils n'ont aucun humour._

**Merwyn Ril'Avalon**

Ewilan quitta la demeure familiale au petit matin. Azan lui avait donné rendez-vous près du lac miroir. La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu de problème pour se lever aux aurores. Depuis le début de ses voyages en Gwendalavir, avec ses compagnons, Edwin les avait habitués à ne jamais traîner, à être prêts à temps. Des journées synchronisées, pour un minimum de risque.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Familier, un vent de voyage lui souffla de nouvelles aventures à l'oreille. Ewilan savoura le silence de la ville endormie. Quelques artisans et marchands étaient déjà éveillés pour préparer leur journée, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil frappaient les tours diamantines d'Al-Jeit. Capitale aux mille facettes, ville de lumière, cité de beauté et d'harmonie, flèches de cristal, flammes dans la nuit. Le coeur de Gwendalavir.

Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait passé la journée avec Ellana, revenue de voyage et s'apprêtant déjà à repartir, vers la Citadelle.

La Marchombre passa son bras autour de celui de la jeune fille.

- Allez, viens petite soeur, aujourd'hui j'ai envie de te faire des cadeaux ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire étincelant.

- Des cadeaux ? S'étonna Ewilan.

Ellana lui fit un clin d'oeil complice.

- Ne me dis pas qu'Edwin t'as prêté sa carte de crédit !

- Carte de crédit ?

- Euh, comment dire... la clé d'un coffre à la banque par exemple ?

- Ah, oui.

Ewilan marqua un temps d'arrêt alors que la jeune femme éclatait de rire et l'entrainait à sa suite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il en a plein !

A la fin de la journée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur un banc près du lac miroir. Ellana s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tes parents sont à Al-Chen, non ?

- Oui, ils ne seront de retour que la semaine prochaine.

- Ca te dirait de loger chez moi ce soir ? Proposa-t-elle en souriant.

Le visage d'Ewilan s'illumina.

- Oui !

- J'ai déménagé dans le quartier sud.

- Dans l'appartement d'Edwin ?

- Un des. Il me l'a offert.

- Il en a...

- Deux, enfin un.

La Marchombre la gratifia d'un clin d'oeil amical.

- Mais il faut avouer que le mot appartement est bien maigre, soupira-t-elle.

La jeune femme bondit sur ses pieds et se frotta les paumes l'une contre l'autre.

- Viens, on va se cuisiner quelque chose.

- Tu sais cuisiner ? Demanda Ewilan avec une pointe d'ironie.

Son amie éclata de rire.

- Moi ? Evidemment ! Tu aimes le siffleur carbonisé ?

Ewilan s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

- Bienvenue chez moi ! Fit Ellana en écartant les bras.

La jeune fille fit un pas en avant.

- C'est...

- A la fois coloré et serein, riche mais calme, ambiance paisible, sentiment de tranquillité, féminin, ...

La Marchombre soupira.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas Edwin qui l'a décoré.

- Non, je crois qu'il l'a à peine utilisé une ou deux fois.

- Comment est-il entré en possession de cet appartement ?

L'éclat de rire soudain de son amie la prit au dépourvu.

- Ca, c'est une longue histoire ! Viens, allons nous asseoir au salon.

C'était un grand appartement, un beau grand appartement. Le sol était couvert d'un plancher de bois sombre, agrémenté de larges et épais tapis d'un rouge foncé, effilés de fils dorés. Les murs semblaient presque noirs en cette soirée, mais, à la lumière, ils était bordeaux par endroit, parfois carmins et avec quelques parties blanches. De riches canapés dans les mêmes tons, débordant de coussins dodus, étaient disposés dans un grand salon, près d'une âtre dessinée – elle ne servait qu'à illuminer la pièce, surmontée de montants de bois finement sculptés. Ci et là, d'autres chandeliers raffinés éclairaient faiblement les lieux, qui conservaient ainsi leur ambiance confortable, douillette et intime.

Les deux amies s'installèrent près de l'âtre. Ellana s'éclipsa quelques secondes, puis revint avec deux verres de jus de baie.

- Alors, tu me racontes comment Edwin a eu cet appartement ? Demanda Ewilan après une gorgée de boisson.

- Hé bien, c'est très simple en fait. Avant qu'il ne devienne général, alors que lui, Sil'Afian et ton père formaient toujours un trio inséparable, ils s'amusaient beaucoup à jouer tout et n'importe quoi aux cartes. Cet appartement, appartenait autrefois à Marguerite Fil'Dalia.

- Marguerite Fil'Dalia ?

- Oui, la maîtresse de l'Empereur Sil'Dria, quatre Empereurs avant Sil'Afian. Sil'Dria avait été marié de force à une noble, mais cette Marguerite, qui était d'abord son amour de jeunesse, est en fait restée son grand amour durant toute sa vie. Même quand sa première épouse est décédée, on ne l'a pas autorisé à épousé Marguerite. Tout le monde était au courant de leur relation extra-conjugale, mais personne n'en tenait compte à vrai dire. Séparément, Sil'Dria et Fil'Dalia étaient deux personnes appréciées du peuple. Il lui avait fait construire cet appartement, il lui envoyait des fleurs, des cadeaux...

- Un vrai romantique !

- Oh oui ! Après le décès de sa deuxième femme, il a préféré ne plus se marier, continuant à fréquenter régulièrement Marguerite. Et, en fin de compte, ils ont tous les deux vieilli et sont morts seuls.

La Marchombre haussa les épaules.

- Ils ont été enterrés côte à côte et, au moins, maintenant, personne ne les séparera.

- Et ?

- Et Sil'Afian a hérité de l'appartement en devenant Empereur.

- Et ? Commençait à rire la jeune fille.

- Et il l'a joué aux cartes avec ses amis.

- Edwin et mon père ?

- Oui ! Et Edwin est un vrai tigre aux cartes ! Il a tout remporté !

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

- Il n'a d'ailleurs servi qu'une seule fois depuis que Marguerite Fil'Dalia l'a quitté !

- A quelle occasion ? S'enquit la jeune fille, calmant difficilement ses rires.

- C'était pour fêter la première tête de Ts'liche que mon Frontalier de compagnon a ramené à Al-Jeit ! D'ailleurs, il y a une étrange pièce de viande verte dans la chambre froide et je commence à me poser des questions !

Ewilan dut s'accrocher à l'accoudoir du canapé pour ne pas se rouler de rire sur le plancher.

La Marchombre lui resservit un verre.

- Alors, raconte-moi ta nouvelle vie !

- A vrai dire, c'est plutôt calme !

* * *

Salim serra les poings. Une foule de plus en plus dense se rassemblait autour de lui et des aristocrates d'Al-Far. Une fois de plus, il avait échoué à remplir sa deuxième mission. Une fois de plus, une personne l'avait empêché de finir son travail, alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'y parvenir. Une sorte de noble qui se nommait Sayan l'avait dénoncé au bijoutier. Les dents de Salim crissèrent. Comment cet aristocrate véreux avait-il réussi à le prendre la main dans le sac ? Son geste était parfait, lissé par l'expérience, invisible. Mais l'apprenti marchombre connaissait ses yeux clairs et sa démarche fluide. Même s'il se tenait désormais exagérément droit, même s'il portait un costume de riche facture et était entouré d'autres nobles, la ressemblance était criante. Sayan n'était autre qu'Ayanel, ce vieillard qui avait joué avec lui à Al-Chen et qui avait également fait échouer sa mission.

- Alors, jeune manant, c'est ça un Marchombre ? Fanfaronna Sayan.

Les jeunes femmes autour du noble gloussèrent. Salim serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Sayan éclata d'un rire hautain.

- Moi, évidemment, qui donc ne me connait pas à Al-Far ? N'est-ce pas, très chères ?

- Oh, monsieur Sayan ! S'esclaffèrent les jeunes femmes.

Lançant de discrets regards à gauche et à droite, Salim aurait voulu profiter que toute l'attention était portée sur Sayan, mais la foule était trop serrée. La fuite était trop risquée.

- En tous cas, si ce n'est pas un Marchombre, c'est un voleur. Les gardes ne devraient plus tarder !

Au même moment, on entendit le martèlement de sabots sur les pavés de la rue. La garde d'Al-Far ! Le coeur du jeune Marchombre manqua un battement.

- Laissez passer, laissez passer ! Ordonnèrent les soldats à la foule.

Bousculant les badauds des flancs de leurs chevaux, les gardes se frayaient tant bien que mal un chemin jusqu'à lui, dispersant la foule. Salim tenait son échappatoire. Il devait profiter du remue-ménage que causait l'arrivée des gardes pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et se faire oublier !

Des gens trébuchèrent, vacillèrent, s'étalèrent de tout leur long sur les pavés. Salim n'attendit pas une seconde, il bondit, vif comme l'éclair, et se fondit dans la foule en tumulte. Comme une ombre, il se glissa hors du rassemblement et disparut dans une ruelle étroite.

Un garde passa devant la ruelle et, n'y trouvant rien, s'en retourna à son travail.

Un large sourire s'étira sur le visage de Sayan.

* * *

Quand Ewilan arriva sur la petite placette du quartier sud, Azan l'attendait déjà. Le soleil dardait ses premiers rayons dorés entre les tours d'Al-Jeit, teintant le ciel de couleur pastel. Le jeune homme l'attendait, debout en dessous d'un hêtre pourpre au feuillage carmin, la brise matinale secouant ses boucles brunes et soyeuses. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, son visage s'illumina.

La jeune fille lui fit signe de la main et le rejoint en trottinant.

- Prête ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Prête ! Fit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Azan lui sourit, et Ewilan sentit un doute s'insinuer dans sa conscience. Et si... Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus loin, le jeune homme l'entraina d'un pas sur le côté.

Ewilan ouvrit les yeux. Noir. Pas une lumière et un étrange sentiment d'insécurité. Elle avait fait une erreur, elle avait été cruellement naïve. En une fraction de seconde, elle investit l'imagination, en une fraction de seconde, les spires se disparurent brutalement devant ses yeux. Des gommeurs !

Soudain, des torches s'allumèrent vivement. Elle était dans une pièce, grande, au sol de terre battue et aux murs de pierre brute. Trois personnes apparurent à une dizaine de mètres devant elle. Les deux hommes aux extrémités étaient vêtus d'armures sombres et de longues capes noires. Celui du milieu n'était autre qu'Azan. Le jeune homme avait revêtu une longue tunique aussi obscure que son regard. A la main, il tenait un masque hideux, grimaçant et pourvus de crocs. Un masque de Mentaï. Elle était tombée dans un piège.

Le jeune homme aux boucles brunes lui lança un sourire supérieur et victorieux.

- Bienvenue ! Bienvenue Chère Ewilan ! Commença Azan sur un ton mielleux. J'espère que tu apprécie notre comité d'accueil !

Les deux hommes escortant Azan tirèrent de leur fourreau de longues épées à la lame ondulant comme un serpent.

- Mercenaires du Chaos ! S'exclama Ewilan.

- Oui, très chère Ewilan, Mercenaires du Chaos.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.

- Et bientôt, le Chaos envahira Gwendalavir !

- Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour se mettre en travers de votre chemin !

Le Mentaï lui lança un regard amusé.

- Qu'est-ce donc cela ? De... l'espoir ?

L'ironie dans la voix du dessinateur lui fit serrer les poings.

- Tes amis aussi seront balayés par le Chaos ! Ils ne sont rien face à la puissance ultime qui est en notre possession.

Azan plissa les yeux avec un sourire carnassier. Malgré le fait que l'imagination était inaccessible à cause des gommeurs, quatre chaines jaillirent du sol, fusèrent vers la jeune fille et lui lièrent les poignets et les chevilles.

- Qui sera bientôt en notre possession. Grâce à toi Ewilan ! Oui, grâce à ton pouvoir, nous allons ouvrir la Porte du Chaos !

**Voili voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! =D On se donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, plus centré sur Edwin et Ellana cette-fois.**

**Et puis, vous me laisserez bien une petite review, pas vrai ? é_è**


	5. Harryo

**Et hop là ! Voilà le cinquième ! Un peu plus court, je m'en excuse. Et je dois aussi ajouter que je m'excuse de cette longue attente, j'ai eu un gros virus et j'étais pas trop en état, ni physique ni mental, d'écrire une suite... T_T**

**Bonne lecture !**

**La Porte du Chaos**

**5. Harryo**

_« [...] J'y ai rencontré beaucoup de gens incroyables ! Il y en a un, il est capable de battre un tigre gros comme une vache à mains nues ! Si, si, je te jure ! Il s'appelle Edwin. Pas très sympa la première fois qu'on le rencontre, mais c'est un chic type. [...] Tous des gens exceptionnels, je suis vraiment heureux de les avoir rencontrés ! [...] »_

**Salim Condo**, _discussion à propos de Gwendalavir_.

Nuit d'Hiver galopait, aussi rapide que si sa vie en dépendait. Sur son dos, Edwin, bride abattue, encourageait sa monture à ne pas ralentir. Devant eux, des montagnes se découpaient sur le ciel d'aquarelle et l'Oeil d'Otolep se dessinait de plus en plus à l'horizon. L'Oeil d'Otolep, là où il trouverait Harryo, il en était certain.

Sa monture accéléra encore son galop dans la dernière montée, puis s'arrêta brusquement sur une colline surplombant l'Oeil. Le Frontalier mit pied à terre d'un bond et courut vers le rivage.

- Harryo !

Edwin ralentit sa course. Elle était là. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

Face au lac, face au soleil, sa silhouette gracieuse et élancée se tenait droite dans le vent, emmitouflée dans des vêtements de fourrure blanches qui contrastaient vivement avec sa peau, couleur café, et ses longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, souriante, ses yeux charbonnés semblaient englober eux-mêmes toute la chaleur du soleil. Il s'avança lentement vers elle.

Harryo, mi-Faële mi-Frontalière, feu et glace, beauté et force, équilibre parfait. La jeune femme fit un pas, puis un deuxième, puis se mit à courir. Les anciens amants se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se serrèrent de toutes leurs forces l'un contre l'autre.

La jeune femme redécouvrit avec délice la chaleur de l'étreinte de celui qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Lentement, ils se séparèrent. Harryo tendit la main vers la joue du Frontalier, mais ce dernier la prit entre les siennes et l'écarta en douceur. Un voile de nostalgie se déposa sur les prunelles noires de la Faële.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Soupira-t-elle avec une pointe de déception.

Elle baissa la tête, mais il lui redressa le menton avec un sourire.

- Je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais, chuchota-t-il.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu m'as manqué, je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Hé, tu sais pourtant que je suis une coriace, fit-elle sur un ton ironique, bien que encore faible.

- Même pour les crocs des Mercenaires.

- Des Mercenaires que le Clan avait envoyés à mes trousses.

- Mon père a démantelé l'ancien clan dès qu'il a apprit ta mort, enfin...

- Et je remercie ce cher Hander pour ça.

Harryo marqua une pause, plongeant son regard de braises dans le gris acier du Frontalier, un sourire en coin. Edwin arqua un sourcil.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda-t-il, mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Vous autres Frontaliers avez toujours fonctionné de la même manière depuis des siècles: la guerre, la guerre et... oh, encore la guerre ! Non, plus sérieusement, changer votre mode de vie avec ce Clan était une erreur, les intrigues de la cour ne sont pas faite pour vous. Non, non, non, lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Hé, sais-tu seulement à qui tu t'adresses ? Demanda-il en riant.

- Moi ? Evidemment ! S'exclama-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. D'ailleurs, la guerre te réussit très bien, tu ne trouves pas ? Fils du champ de bataille !

- Han han, mais toi aussi tu fais partie de notre peuple.

Le sourire de la Faële s'effaça.

- Je ne fais pas partie de ton peuple, pas plus que je ne fais partie des Faëls. Ils m'ont rejetée.

- Peut-être, mais tu seras toujours la bienvenue sous notre toit.

Harryo ferma lentement les yeux, puis les rouvrit, un semblant de joie revenu.

- Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais je suis habituée à vagabonder, depuis qu'on m'a forcée à fuir.

Un ombre lugubre passa sur le visage d'Edwin. Le Frontalier serra les dents.

- Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de les avoir laissé faire ça.

- Ne te blâme pas, tu ne connaissais rien de leurs plans.

La jeune femme le gratifia d'un clin d'oeil complice.

- Et puis, maintenant, je connais l'emplacement du repère des Mercenaires du Chaos.

Edwin écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu connais... Où ?

- Ah ah ! S'amusa-t-elle.

- Harryo, ce n'est pas un jeu !

- Je sais.

- Harryo...

- D'accord !

- D'accord ?

- A une seule condition !

- Laquelle ? S'aventura le Frontalier, flairant une manigance piégeuse.

Un sourire enfantin s'étira sur le visage de la jeune femme, faisant étinceler ses yeux d'ébène d'un éclat flamboyant.

- Embrasse-moi.

La Faële s'approcha et noua ses bras autour de son cou, le dévisageant d'un air de défi. Edwin ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il secoua la tête, lança un regard mi-consterné mi-amusé à la jeune femme, mais n'arriva toujours pas à prononcer un mot. Il était dans une impasse. Il aurait tout donné pour connaître l'emplacement de la place-forte des Mercenaires du Chaos, tout sauf son coeur. Et même si ce n'en était qu'un fragment, il ne s'autorisait pas à faire subir à Ellana.

- Alors ?

- Je... je...

- Je le savais, conclut-t-elle d'une voix convaincue mais pas déçue.

Elle le lâcha lentement et fit quelques pas vers le rivage. Elle se retourna pour lui lancer un regard presque joyeux, joyeux et amoureux.

- Tu es bien trop fidèle pour faire le moindre écart, tu tiens bien trop à elle. Oui, c'est une belle preuve d'amour et tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'éprouve encore des sentiments pour toi. Si, un jour, tu veux me revoir, où avoir une réponse à ta question, je serais ici, je t'attendrais.

* * *

_Des années auparavant..._

Edwin bondit par-dessus une grosse racine, courut avec la souplesse et la puissance d'un fauve, se laissa glisser le long d'une pente raide, se remit sur ses pieds et poursuivit sa course. Le jeune homme, fort de ses seize ans d'entrainement acharné, était en tête du groupe. A sa droite, quelques mètres en arrière, sa cousine Hedi le talonnait, vive et précise comme un faucon, survolant les pièges, et, à sa gauche, encore plus loin, son meilleur ami, Frowin, dont la démarche puissante mais prudente était non sans rappeler celle d'un loup.

Pendant qu'ils traversaient une clairière sans ralentir, le garçon profita de l'absence d'obstacles pour lancer un regard en arrière. Il siffla pour attirer l'attention d'Hedi.

- Tu as vu Harryo ?

Sa cousine regarda derrière elle, consulta Frowin puis secoua la tête.

Le professeur Knolis, qui ouvrait la voie, leur apprenait à être plus forts, souples et endurants. Il organisait régulièrement des courses en pleine forêt, comme ce jour-là, ou de longues randonnées dans la montagne en accord avec le professeur Provale qui enseignait l'art de survivre en pleine nature.

Edwin ralentit sa course, puis finit par s'arrêter, imité par Hedi et Frowin. D'autres adolescents arrivèrent dans la clairière, à bout de souffle, et se laissèrent tomber dans les hautes herbes.

- Que Knolis soit maudit, le fils de Raïs ! Tempêta un garçon dont l'effort avait rougi le visage.

En tout, une trentaine d'adolescents étaient arrivés. Une jeune fille rousse à la silhouette frêle et aux grands yeux verts s'avança.

- Hé ! Il va lui falloir un bon quart d'heure pour rentrer à la Citadelle, et, après il va nous attendre pendant une heure avant de revenir, ça veut...

- Ca veut dire qu'on a le temps d'aller se baigner ! S'écria une voix.

Une jeune fille à la peau couleur chocolat quitta le couvert des arbres et s'avança en pleine lumière.

- Harryo ! S'exclama soudain Edwin.

Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'enlacèrent.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui murmura-t-il.

- Toi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant de s'embrasser fiévreusement. Quand ils s'écartèrent, le même sourire de bonheur simple et complet se peignait sur leur deux visages. Ils se prirent la main et Harryo fit signe aux autres.

- Venez, c'est par ici !

Un hurlement de joie unanime lui répondit.

En sous-vêtements, les jeunes Frontaliers se jetèrent dans le lac, cinq mètres plus bas, avec des cris de joie hystériques. Harryo les avait menés à une portion du lac où s'écoulait une mince cascade, haute d'une quinzaine de mètres, dont le sommet était garni d'un majestueux surplomb rocheux. Les adolescents étaient arrivés par un des côtés de la chute d'eau, profitant d'un altitude moins impressionnante pour atteindre leur baignade, mais la Faële les avait quittés alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à plonger, gratifiant les autres d'un clin d'oeil complice.

Quelques jeunes Frontaliers se laissaient déjà sécher au soleil, sur le rivage de galets gris ou sur de gros rochers, profitant de la chaleur estivale. Dans l'eau, Hedi venait de couler son cousin avec un joyeux cri de vengeance et Edwin remontait à peine à la surface que Frowin se jetait déjà sur lui avec la ferme intention de l'envoyer boire à la tasse une nouvelle fois.

- Ah ! Tu peux toujours courir ! Cria-t-il à son ami.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Répondit ce dernier en riant aux éclats.

Edwin bougea, se contorsionna, défit un des bras qui l'emprisonnaient...

- Regardez Harryo ! Les interpela une fille depuis le rivage.

Tous levèrent le nez vers le sommet. Harryo se tenait debout sur le surplomb rocheux, au sommet de la cascade... Quinze mètres au-dessus du lac.

La jeune Faële leur faisait de grands signes. Edwin ne put s'empêcher de rire face à tant de désinvolture, et surtout face à un tel sourire. Puis elle partit en courant dans l'autre direction et disparut de leur champ de vision.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, le temps semblait suspendu entre deux points, entre deux apparitions. Edwin avait l'impression que son coeur avait cessé de battre, que les instants qui s'égrenaient étaient de véritable siècles. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un mince filet d'air, incapable d'alimenter ses poumons qui devinrent brûlant.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, l'oxygène lui revint quand il aperçut sa silhouette nimbée de lumière. Harryo filait à toute vitesse le long du surplomb, les rayons du soleil faisaient briller sa peau comme du velours tissé d'or et ses cheveux d'ébène étaient une couronne de soie noire.

Arrivée au bord du surplomb, elle se ramassa sur elle-même, laissa le vide attirer son corps vers le lac, et se détendit. Elle fusa d'abord vers l'avant, puis amorça une courbe gracieuse, bras écartés, et se transforma en flèche en crevant la surface miroitante de l'eau.

La jeune Faële remonta et plaqua sensuellement ses cheveux en arrière en reprenant son souffle. Des cris hystériques accueillirent son exploit. Sous la pluie de vivats, Harryo nagea jusqu'à Edwin et soupira de bien être en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- Tu es exceptionnelle, dit-il dans un souffle, encore sous l'effet de son vertigineux, et gracieux plongeon.

- Toi aussi, nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Le jeune Frontalier la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Je veux qu'on reste ensemble, pour toujours.

* * *

Edwin serra la main d'Harryo un peu plus fort dans la sienne.

- Je ne peux pas, comprend-moi, Edwin, dit encore une fois son père, se massant les tempes, faisant les cent pas sur le marbre clair de la salle du trône.

- Père...

- Hander, murmura Harryo, la voix brisée.

Le Seigneur de la Citadelle avait le plus grand mal à faire face aux deux jeunes gens.

- Vous êtes jeunes, vous n'avez que dix-sept ans, prenez le temps de réfléchir...

- Maintenant ou dans dix ans, ça ne changera rien, le coupa Edwin, la voix empreinte d'une froideur et d'une tristesse à glacer le sang.

Hander était bouleversé, il était pris dans étau. La voie que son fils choisissait était une impasse.

- Ce n'est plus toi qui tranche, ici, poursuivit le jeune homme. C'est le Clan qui prend toutes les décisions, c'est le Clan qui ne veut pas de notre union, pas toi, père, je le sais.

Edwin se tourna vers Harryo. Dans les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient les mêmes peurs que dans les siens.

- Nous trouverons un moyen. Je... je renoncerai au trône, ils n'auront plus aucun droit sur moi...

- Non !

- Edwin ! S'exclama son père.

- Il y a toujours Siam., protesta-t-il. Je refuse d'être à la tête de mon royaume et des miens et de devoir chaque jour de mon existence baiser les pieds d'aristocrates qui ne connaissent rien à la vie des nôtres !

- Je comprend, mon fils, mais tu as des responsabilités envers les tiens. Si je meurs sur le champ de bataille, ta soeur ne sera pas encore apte à gouverner. Les nôtres ont confiance en toi, le peuple place tous ses espoirs en son prince.

- Alors dissous le Clan !

- Je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir et tu le sais...

Harryo pressa l'épaule du jeune homme. Quand elle parla, ce fut d'une voix basse et posée, mais des larmes scintillaient aux coins de ses yeux.

- Edwin, je vais partir...

- Mais...

La jeune femme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais partir, quelques temps, le temps que les choses changent ici.

Hander Til'Illan s'avança vers son fils.

- Harryo a raison. Bientôt, tu partiras à Al-Jeit pour participer à la formation du futur empereur. Je vais m'occuper du Clan et le dissoudre. Quand vous reviendrez, vous serez libres. Je te le promet.

Hander s'écarta, laissant les deux jeunes gens se dire quelques mots, les derniers avant plusieurs années.

Harryo prit le visage d'Edwin entre ses mains. Une larme cristalline glissa le long de sa joue, sur sa peau sombre et veloutée. Le Frontalier la serra contre lui.

- Tu feras attention à toi ? Promet-le moi, demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

- Je te le promet, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

* * *

- J'ai dissolu le Clan.

- Je sais, merci.

- Je suis désolé Edwin, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

- Je sais, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Je ne savais pas que le Clan avait lancé des Mercenaires du Chaos après Harryo. Je...

Edwin semblait fixer le vide devant lui. Il avait appris la mort d'Harryo le jour avant.

Hander Til'Illan posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, puis le serra avec force dans ses bras.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, trois jeune gens s'écartèrent de la porte entrebâillée en silence.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un de sa famille, chuchota Elicia, la mine défaite.

- Ca explique pourquoi son père a fait le trajet jusqu'à Al-Jeit, poursuivit le futur empereur, penaud.

Altan secoua la tête.

- On n'aurait pas dû voir ça, venez, ne restons pas ici.

* * *

_De nos jours..._

Ellana fit claquer sa langue et Murmure s'avança sur la large allée de pierre qui menait à la porte principale de la Citadelle. Le vent puissant descendant des montagnes embaumait et défaisait sa longue tresse avec audace. La Marchombre ferma les yeux et...

- Ellana ! Cria joyeusement quelqu'un, la tirant de sa seconde de tranquillité.

Ellana ouvrit les paupières. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps seule ces dernières semaines. Ici, elle sentait qu'elle pourrait faire le plein de contact humains.

Siam apparut dans l'embrasure de l'énorme porte et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire. La jeune Frontalière se précipita vers elle alors qu'elle mettait pied à terre, et se jeta à son cou. La Marchombre l'étreint en riant.

- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais ! S'exclama la plus jeune en secouant ses mèches blondes.

- J'ai fait un détour pour saluer de vieux amis, expliqua-t-elle. Edwin est déjà arrivé depuis longtemps, non ?

- Oh, ça fait juste quelques jours qu'il est enfin revenu, dit Siam, faisant allusion au fait que son frère était arrivé et parti en moins d'une heure quelques jours auparavant, pour une raison qu'Ellana ignorait et qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir dévoiler sans risque.

- Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'il avait quitté Al-Jeit depuis...

- Il a dû trainer en chemin ! La coupa la jeune Frontalière avec un sourire éloquent.

Et elle l'entraina à l'intérieur des remparts.

**Alors, vous avez aimé ? =( Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que ce serait un chapitre plus centré sur Edwin et Ellana, c'était plus un chapitre-flashback en fait, mais j'en avais besoin pour vous présenter Harryo. Bon, pas d'inquiétude, dans quelques temps, l'action va commencer !**


	6. Elle qui nous réunit

**Suite ! Bonne lecture, Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année 2010 à tous !**

**La Porte du Chaos**

**6. Elle qui nous réunit**

_Pour Pierre, une tranche de courage._

_Un grand merci._

Ewilan serra les dents plus fort, tira une fois de plus sur les chaines qui emprisonnaient ses chevilles et ses poignets, depuis longtemps écorchés jusqu'au sang par ses maintes et vaines tentatives. La fumée des torches lui rougissait les yeux et des larmes de rage et de douleur ruisselaient sur ses joues.

- Allez, tu vas finir par faiblir, susurra Azan.

La jeune fille se raidit et son dos se cambra face au brutal assaut mental du Mentaï.

- Si tu te butes à ne pas coopérer, je forcerais ton esprit à se plier à ma volonté.

Ewilan sentit ses défenses vaciller, son esprit malmené lui hurler de céder, de céder à la pression de l'esprit d'Azan contre le sien. Ce serait si facile, si simple de le laisser utiliser son don à ses fins, sa tête lui faisait si mal...

Avec un hurlement de rage, elle repoussa encore une fois l'assaut du Mentaï.

- Jamais !

Elle ouvrit ses yeux endoloris et lui lança un regard assassin.

- C'est dommage, chère Ewilan, ton don est très précieux. Mais je finirai bien par m'emparer de ton pouvoir. Nous en avons besoin, il est vital pour nous pour posséder l'Empire.

- Jamais Gwendalavir ne sera aux Mercenaires ! Mes amis seront en travers de votre chemin, ils vont partir à ma recherche et découvrir votre forteresse !

La jeune fille se sentit envahie par une vague de courage à la pensée de ses compagnons. Sa voix reprit en assurance, son pouls se calma et ses membres cessèrent de trembler de faiblesse.

- Les Sentinelles, la Légion noire et les Frontaliers seront à vos portes, lâcha-t-elle avec une ironie et une force retrouvée.

- Mais bien sûr ! Ricana Azan.

- Il en sera bientôt fini des Mercenaires du Chaos !

Soudain, Azan s'approcha d'elle tira un objet de la poche de sa cape, un objet qu'Ewilan ne connaissait trop bien. Elle se crispa dans ses chaines.

- Je crains que tu ne sois trop fatiguée pour continuer.

Le Mentaï lui montra l'objet. C'était une petite pierre, ovale et plate, de couleur violette, dont émanait une lueur surnaturelle.

- Repose-toi, chère Ewilan.

Et il posa la pierre sur le tempe de la jeune fille.

- Aaaah !

Ewilan hurla de douleur.

- Je reviendrai plus tard, murmura Azan.

Quand le Mentaï retira la pierre de la tempe de la jeune fille, l'explosion de souffrance cessa. Elle se laissa choir sur ses chaines, inconsciente. Avant de sombrer, elle emporta néanmoins avec elle une dernière image de son enfer.

C'était une grande pièce au sol de terre battue. L'atmosphère lourde et suffocante, mal aérée, laissait supposer qu'ils se trouvaient sous terre. Les murs étaient faits de pierres grossières et les torches qui y étaient accrochées répandaient dans l'air une odeur qui irritait les yeux et le nez. Mais là n'était pas le plus important, car elle était là, en face d'Ewilan, la Porte du Chaos.

Un mur de roche naturelle, lisse et ruisselant d'humidité, se détachait du reste de la pièce par un contraste étonnant. Sur ce mur étaient dessinés les traits d'une porte, cerclés de runes étranges qui, par moments, se mettaient à briller d'une lueur rougeâtre.

Cette porte s'ouvrait sur le monde du Chaos, Ewilan le savait, elle l'avait vu pendant qu'Azan tentait de forcer son esprit à s'unir au sien pour réaliser son entreprise. Les Mercenaires voulaient l'utiliser pour ouvrir la Porte du Chaos et conquérir les terres chaotiques, les conquérir, puis utiliser leur pouvoir pour faire sombrer Gwendalavir dans l'obscurité.

Ewilan ne les laisserait pas faire. Jamais.

Azan claqua des doigts et deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce.

- J'en ai fini pour ce soir, ramenez-là dans sa cellule.

* * *

Ellana mit sa main en visière pour protéger ses yeux du soleil.

- C'est par ici.

Hedi l'invita à la suivre. La Marchombre lui emboîta le pas.

La Frontalière l'avait accueillie dès son arrivée, un peu après Siam, d'une étreinte chaleureuse, avec un sourire éclatant et déjà amical qui lui avait fait chaud au coeur. La soeur d'Edwin était rapidement retournée au palais, appelée par son père, et Hedi lui avait proposé de faire quelques pas en sa compagnie avant d'aller retrouver Edwin. Ce qu'Ellana avait accepté.

Hedi la guida à travers la Citadelle, empruntant la Voie du Cor de Guerre, une large rue pavée, appelée ainsi en raison de l'instrument qui y avait vibré, et qui y vibrerait encore, puisque étant le chemin emprunté par les troupes qui prenaient la route du champ de bataille. Sur les murs de pierre, à intervalles réguliers, des plaques de marbre blanc représentaient des scènes des guerres qui avaient rythmé la vie des habitants de la Citadelle depuis des millénaires.

Enfin, les deux femmes arrivèrent à une grande place circulaire illuminée par le soleil, haut dans le ciel d'un bleu clair et pur. Des enfants jouaient et couraient en riant, comme des éclats de bonheurs qui reflétaient la paix qui avait envahi la Marchombre depuis quelques secondes. Fermant les yeux, elle savoura le vent fort et piquant des montagnes. Un mot unique résonna à ses oreilles: plénitude.

- Ah, ils sont là.

Ellana ouvrit les yeux. Hedi désignait un groupe de personnes au nord de la place. Un homme sombre et de grande taille lui fit signe.

Elles dévalèrent ensemble une volée de marches et rejoignirent le groupe de Frontaliers. L'homme qui avait salué Hedi la prit dans ses bras sans attendre et le visage de la Frontalière s'illumina.

- Ellana, je te présente Luther.

La Marchombre le salua d'un hochement de tête.

- Elle est arrivée ! S'écria une voix d'enfant.

Un sourire lumineux se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Edwin s'approcha, un garçonnet d'une demi-dizaine d'années sur les épaules.

- Tu t'appelles Ellana ? L'interrogea innocemment le garçonnet.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, bonhomme !

- Moi, je m'appelle Falkos, et Edwin c'est mon parrain. Quand je serai grand, je serai encore plus fort que lui ! Scanda Falkos en tapotant la tête d'Edwin.

La détermination enfantine dont était empreinte sa voix fit fondre la Marchombre.

- Viens, Falkos, l'appela Luther, son père.

Edwin souleva le garçon à bout de bras et le tendit à ses parents.

- Bon, on vous laisse ! Lança Hedi en les gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil amical.

La petite famille les quitta d'un pas joyeux.

La Marchombre se glissa près du Frontalier.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

- Toi aussi.

Ellana frissonna.

- Tu as fait un long voyage ?

- Oui, j'ai été un peu partout en fait, répondit-elle sans ajouter de détail.

Edwin sourit. Il savait que la voie qu'il avait choisie avec Ellana s'éloignait de toute autre, qu'ils traçaient côte à côte leur propre route. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait pris un autre chemin.

Le Frontalier enleva son manteau de fourrure et le passa autour de ses épaules.

- Je t'aime, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Ellana se blottit dans son étreinte.

- Je t'aime aussi.

La Marchombre et le Frontalier s'embrassèrent tendrement dans l'air glacé.

* * *

- Passe-moi la bouteille, le pria la Marchombre entre deux baiser.

- Je crois que tu en a déjà assez bu, ricana Edwin en tenant la bouteille d'eau de vie à bout de bras, hors de portée.

- Nan, je tiens bien l'alcool !

- Je vois ça !

Ellana prit appui sur les épaules du Frontalier, voulut tendre la main vers l'objet de ses convoitises, mais ils basculèrent tous deux dans l'eau en une gerbe d'éclaboussures.

Heureusement, l'eau de la source était chaude.

Edwin et Ellana étaient dans les sources chaudes royales, dans la montagne, dans un endroit où seule la famille royale avait accès. Leurs vêtements étaient posé sur le sol, près de la rive, derrière les volutes de vapeur blanches qui s'échappaient des sources chaudes, du coeur même de la montagne, même si la Marchombre se doutait qu'il devait y avoir un dessin derrière le phénomène. Au-dessus d'eux, un ciel d'un bleu pur et clair se disputait l'espace avec les pics vertigineux des Frontières de glace qui se dressaient fièrement derrière la Citadelle comme un rideau de roche qui les séparaient du chaos des terres raïs. De la neige immaculée, rendue éblouissante par les rayons du soleil qui, haut dans le ciel, se glissait entre les rocs pour venir illuminer l'eau clapotante, recouvrait tout le paysage montagneux et saupoudrait les rives du bassin et les toits de la Cité des Marches du Nord.

Ellana refit surface en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière. A cet instant, Edwin lançait la bouteille de verre dans les rochers, imbuvable à cause de sa plongée.

La Marchombre s'approcha de lui, se serra dans ses bras qui l'étreignirent avec force et passion, elle chercha les lèvres qui cherchaient les siennes, frémit d'un bonheur complet et s'abandonna aux battements de son coeur qui la poussaient inexorablement vers lui.

L'étreinte, sensuelle et amoureuse, et les lieux, une idylle sauvage, lui inspirèrent une poésie libre et fraîche qu'elle grava dans son coeur pour l'éternité.

* * *

Ellana s'étira longuement avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Où diable étaient les cuisines dans ce palais ? Elle était pleinement consciente que le jour commençait à peine à se lever, mais elle avait fait un long voyage et, pour épuisée qu'elle fut, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir et son estomac criait famine.

Après quelques minutes d'exploration de couloirs labyrinthiques, elle déboucha enfin sur ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine. L'endroit était vaste, les fourneaux larges, d'impressionnants couteaux de toutes sortes étaient accrochés aux murs et de longues tables de bois brut traversaient la pièce de part en part. Le tout était minutieusement rangé et impeccablement nettoyé.

Elle ouvrit une armoire, prit un verre et le remplit d'eau. Elle sortait de sa poche deux feuilles de danseuse baraïlienne quand une porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour ! Scanda Hedi avec un sourire immense.

Son amie entra dans la pièce et s'approcha, en compagnie de Berthina, une autre Frontalière dont elle avait déjà fait la connaissance, petite et rondelette, mais au visage affable et aux manières attentionnées, quoiqu'un peu désuètes.

La première était vêtue de son armure de cuir, son sabre accroché entre ses omoplates, et, comme elle se frottait les mains l'une contre l'autre en soufflant pour les réchauffer, Ellana en déduisit qu'elle était éveillée depuis plus longtemps qu'elle et qu'elle avait eu le temps de quitter les remparts.

Les deux Frontalières la saluèrent.

- Je faisais partie du groupe de la première chasse, expliqua Hedi qui avait suivit son regard.

- La chasse a été bonne ? Demanda Berthina.

- Oh oui ! S'exclama son amie en ouvrant une armoire en quête de nourriture.

- Vous n'avez pas fait de mauvaises rencontres ? S'inquiéta Ellana, plus par curiosité que par réelle inquiétude.

Hedi fourra une miche de pain dans sa bouche.

- ...'a vu des traches d'un achez gros bruleur, le deugième groupe de chache devra faire attenchion !

Berthina lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Ne t'a-t-on donc jamais appris les bonnes manières ?

Hedi pouffa et lui montra ce qu'il restait de la miche de pain en ouvrant grand la bouche.

- Baaaaaah ! Fit-elle.

Ellana et la grande Frontalière éclatèrent de rire devant la mine dépitée de Berthina.

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda cette dernière en désignant les deux feuilles de danseuse baraïlienne.

- C'est de la danseuse baraïlienne, répondit Hedi.

Ellana, assez surprise d'apprendre que la Frontalière connaissait cette plante exotique, laissa tomber les deux feuilles dans son verre et les écrasa avec un pilon.

- Et... ça sert à quoi ?

Hedi la prit par les épaules avec un sourire goguenard.

- Ma grande, c'est grâce à ça qu'on peut continuer à faire des galipettes sans risquer de tomber en cloque !

Le visage de Berthina vira à l'écarlate.

- Hedi ! S'emporta-t-elle.

La principale intéressée dû s'appuyer sur une table pour ne pas tomber de rire. De son côté, Ellana manqua de recracher la décoction qu'elle buvait tant la situation était cocasse.

- Hé non, le repeuplement de la Citadelle, ce n'est pas pour maintenant ! Intervint la Marchombre dans l'hilarité générale.

Elles reprirent leur souffle.

- Dis, Ellana, tu ne connaîtrais pas un marchombre, disons la quarantaine, un peu vieux jeux, pour notre chère Berthina ? Je crains fort qu'elle ne finisse vieille fille !

Les rires reprirent de plus belle.

Berthina fit mine d'avoir oublié quelque chose, les salua rapidement et sortit d'un pas empressé.

- Tu crois qu'on lui a fait peur ? Demanda innocemment Ellana.

- Il y a de grandes chances, il y a de grandes chances, soupira exagérément Hedi.

Les deux amies se regardèrent avec sérieux avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Edwin et Ellana étaient assis par terre, à l'ombre d'un grand rougeoyeur. La journée touchait à sa fin et le soleil déclinait lentement derrière les hauts pics de la chaine du Poll.

La matin même, après sa discussion avec Hedi et Berthina, elle avait pris quelques provisions et était partie pour la journée, elle était partie faire une escapade en montagne. Elle n'était passée qu'une seule fois à la Citadelle, alors qu'Ewilan venait de libérer les Sentinelles, et elle était restée trop peu de temps pour pouvoir explorer les lieux à sa guise. D'ailleurs, il lui faudrait plus qu'une journée, plus qu'une décennie entière pour apprendre à connaître le Nord. Mais elle n'était pas pressée, le temps s'écoulait lentement, aussi paisible que l'âme de la Marchombre à cet instant même.

- Je voudrais que tous les jours de ma vie soient semblables à celui-ci, soupira-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Frontalier.

Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur son front.

Dans la quiétude du moment, il fut le premier à entendre le galop des chevaux. En relevant la tête, il tira la Marchombre hors de ses pensées. Ils se redressèrent. Au loin, un cheval lancé à pleine vitesse filait droit vers eux, suivit de quelques dizaines de mètres par un autre.

- Siam ? Fit Edwin.

La jeune Frontalière mit pied à terre d'un bond, le souffle court.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandèrent-ils.

- Elicia... Gil'Sayan... arrive... elle a un message... pour vous !

- Elicia ?

A cet instant, le deuxième cavalier arriva. Elicia. En larmes, elle se jeta dans les bras de ses amis.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Elicia ? S'alarma Edwin.

- Les Mercenaires du Chaos ! Les Mercenaires du Chaos ! Bredouilla-t-elle.

Ellana dut la soutenir tant elle chancelait.

- Ils ont... ils ont...

La dessinatrice essaya rageusement ses larmes.

- Les Mercenaires du Chaos ont enlevé Ewilan !

**Le chapitre était très centré sur Edwin et Ellana, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite sonne le début du mouvement ! A bientôt !**


	7. En route

**Salut ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture et désolée pour l'attente, je travaillais sur mon autre fic ;-).**

**7. En route**

_Le Cavalier blanc est un tyran sombre et manipulateur, un maître de la tromperie qui a toujours un coup d'avance._

**Reine du Chaos**, _Ode aux quatre Cavaliers_.

- Je suis certain que c'est Azan ! Martela Liven en frappant du poing sur la table.

Kamil posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Il a raison, Azan tournait autour d'Ewilan. Il n'y avait rien de pervers dans ses regards, mais, maintenant, nous nous sentons tous coupables de ne rien avoir vu venir.

Ils étaient réunis dans la salle des stratèges du palais de Sil'Afian, là où, autrefois, avaient lieu les conseils de guerre et l'organisation des stratégies alaviriennes. Liven, Kamil, Altan, Elicia, Bjorn, Salim, Maître Duom, Edwin, Ellana et même Sil'Afian s'y étaient réunis, à Al-Jeit, après l'annonce de l'enlèvement d'Ewilan, enlèvement rapidement revendiqué par les Mercenaires du Chaos. C'était Elicia elle-même qui avait reçu le message, dessiné par un Mentaï, dont la description du timbre de voix ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'Azan.

Maître Duom s'agita sur sa chaise.

- Quand même, un Mercenaire, à l'Académie de dessin d'Al-Jeit ! Au nez et à la barbe de tous ! C'est impensable ! Absolument impensable !

Personne n'eut le coeur d'essayer de calmer l'analyste.

- Calmez-vous, Duom, notre priorité n'est pas de savoir comment les Mercenaires ont réussi à enlever Ewilan, mais où et comment la retrouver, tempéra l'empereur.

- Trouvons un mercenaire et faisons-le parler, proposa Ellana.

- Elle a raison ! S'exclama Bjorn en levant le poing.

Edwin soupira.

- Les Mercenaires ne parlent jamais.

La Marchombre lança un regard en biais à Edwin. Le visage du Frontalier était fermé et ses yeux perdus dans la réflexion. Il était ainsi depuis l'annonce de l'enlèvement d'Ewilan et, si elle n'avait pas eu une totale confiance en lui, elle aurait juré qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Et c'en était d'autant plus inquiétant qu'elle avait le mauvais pressentiment que l'enlèvement d'Ewilan n'était que le début des ennuis. Elle prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Le geste réussit au moins à lui arracher un sourire.

Sil'Afian acquiesça.

- Nous devons trouver leur quartier général. Il est probablement dissimulé a l'aide de sphères graphes.

- Alors ce ne sera qu'une question de temps pour nous de mettre leur base à découvert, surtout grâce à la Desmose, affirma Liven avec force.

- Ils utilisent peut-être des sphères graphes, mais nos Dessinateurs sont les meilleurs ! Tempêta maître Duom.

- Et un Mercenaire ne se bat pas mieux qu'un Géant du Septentrion ! S'exclama Bjorn.

- Ni mieux qu'un Ts'liche, renchérit Edwin.

- Ni mieux que moi ! S'esclaffa Ellana.

Salim sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

- Les amis...

Ellana fit un clin d'oeil rassurant à son jeune élève.

- Il faut faire des équipes pour se charger des différentes pistes, trancha Elicia. Certains partirons pour l'Arche, histoire de vérifier s'il y a quelqu'un qui connait Azan, d'autres resteront à Al-Jeit pour faire des recherches dans les archives.

Bjorn, Altan, Ellana, Salim et Kamil se proposèrent pour partir pour l'Arche, Elicia, Liven, maître Duom et les autres sentinelles décidèrent de rester à Al-Jeit. Quant à Edwin, il préféra repartir vers la Citadelle pour écumer leurs archives. Altan l'y emmena d'un pas sur le côté avant de revenir presque immédiatement.

Le père d'Ewilan frappa dans les mains pour attirer l'attention de son groupe.

- Il nous faut nous préparer. Demain matin, nous irons au pied de l'Arche par un pas sur le côté.

- Il y aura des Mercenaires ? S'inquiéta Salim.

- Je n'en sais rien bonhomme, mais j'ose espérer que cet Azan n'a pas mentionné cet endroit par hasard et que nous y trouveront des pistes.

Bjorn posa sa grosse poigne sur l'épaule du l'apprenti Marchombre.

- Si nous y trouvons des Mercenaires, c'est que nous sommes sur la bonne piste !

Le regard du garçon se fit plus dur. S'ils avaient osé toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux d'Ewilan, ils allaient le payer cher. Il relevait à peine les yeux qu'Ellana le fit signe de la suivre.

* * *

- Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda froidement Ellana, son regard passant de l'éternel sourire de Sayanel à la mine renfrognée de son apprenti.

La Marchombre, son élève et son ami de longue date étaient assis à une table sur la terrasse d'une taverne d'Al-Jeit. Elle avait trouvé Sayanel sans trop de problèmes, à moins que ce soit lui qui l'avait trouvée, et, dès que Salim l'avait aperçu, le garçon avait serré les dents.

Sayanel s'étendit et s'affala avec nonchalance sur sa chaise.

- J'ai croisé ton élève à quelques reprises, sur les routes, ces derniers temps.

Ellana tourna vers lui un regard sévère.

- Tu as... croisé mon élève ?

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Tu veux plutôt dire que tu l'as espionné ?

Le Marchombre ne répondit d'abord rien et elle dut se contenter d'un maigre sourire.

- Je voulais voir ce qu'il vaut, c'est ton premier élève, après tout.

Ellana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et jeta un coup d'oeil à Salim. Finalement, elle balaya la discussion d'un geste de la main. Ils avaient des choses plus importantes à régler. Elle expliqua brièvement leur situation à Sayanel.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Salim poussa un soupir de désespoir, mais Ellana posa une main rassurante sur sont bras.

- Je ne sais pas, mais leur forteresse, car je suis certain que les Mercenaires en possèdent une, doit se situer vers le centre de l'Empire. Ils frappent et disparaissent aussitôt. Je me suis même souvent demandé si elle n'était pas proche d'Al-Jeit.

Ellana acquiesça.

- Merci, ton aide nous est plus précieuse que tu ne le penses.

Tous trois se levèrent.

- Je vais aller parler à ceux qui sont au palais de l'Empereur, affirma le Marchombre.

L'élève et son professeur tournèrent des yeux étonnés vers lui. Un sourire leur répondit.

- Je vais vous aider et, s'il faut partir là-bas pour récupérer la jeune Ewilan, j'aimerais également être des vôtres.

Ellana vit une ombre triste passer sur le visage de Sayanel, un ombre avec un visage et un nom, un nom qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre. Silencieusement, elle lui sourit en retour.

* * *

Edwin regardait distraitement les flammes, l'esprit torturé. Il était si préoccupé qu'il n'entendit pas son père entrer.

Il était dans la partie de la Citadelle habitée par la famille royale, un endroit plus intime, moins exubérant que la salle d'apparat. Les murs de ce salon étaient de pierre brute, parfois égayés d'épaisses tapisseries ou de tableaux représentant des scènes de bataille, de chasse ou des paysages hivernaux. Mais, alors même qu'Edwin était délié de ses fonctions de général, de commandant de la légion noire, l'esprit du prince était pris au piège.

- Tu me sembles bien préoccupé, mon fils.

Edwin se tourna lentement vers le Seigneur de la Citadelle.

- J'ai été averti de ce qu'il est arrivé la la jeune Ewilan.

- Triste histoire, il est temps d'en finir avec les Mercenaires, répondit son fils d'une voix atone.

Hander Til'Illan fronça les sourcils et s'assit près de l'âtre, dans un siège à haut dossier.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être à Al-Jeit ? Il n'y a rien ici qui concerne de près ou de loin ces hors-la-loi.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, père, pas vraiment.

- Fais ce qui doit être fait, fils, je sais que vous trouverez un moyen de sauver cette courageuse jeune fille.

Le prince des Marches ferma quelques instants les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, la même détermination qui l'avait animé pendant de longues années brillait dans son regard d'acier.

- Tu as raison, père, je ferai ce qui doit être fait.

En sortant de la pièce, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son père, formulant un remerciement silencieux au Seigneur de la Citadelle.

* * *

Edwin soupira profondément avant de mettre pied à terre. Ayant laissé Nuit d'Hiver à Al-Jeit, il attacha la jeune jument qu'il avait empruntée à la Citadelle à un arbre, de telle sorte que l'animal puisse se détacher en cas d'attaque.

Secouant la tête, le Frontalier chassa toute pensée de son esprit et s'avança vers la rive du lac, vers l'Oeil d'Otolep. Quand il arriva en vue de la plage de galets, il l'aperçut. Harryo. Comme la dernière fois, la Faële lui tournait le dos, observant le lac, emmitouflée dans son manteau de fourrure. Entendant ses pas sur les pierres, elle se tourna lentement et lui fit face. Un sourire radieux s'étira sur ses lèvres, illuminant son visage comme un soleil.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, murmura-t-elle doucement en faisant un pas vers lui.

La jeune femme noua ses bras autour du cou du Frontalier et approcha son visage du sien.

- Un sourire serait-il trop demander ? Ironisa-t-elle. J'aurais pu demander plus. Dis-toi que... c'est en souvenir de tous ces moments passés ensemble.

Edwin se força à repousser l'image d'Ellana de ses pensées et à se concentrer sur ses souvenirs. Harryo avait raison, elle lui demandait bien peu en compensation de ces années qu'elle avait passées à fuir les Mercenaires. Il serra la jeune femme contre lui.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres et, enfin, elle se cherchèrent, se touchèrent et se happèrent avec douceur.

_C'est bien, mon amour, reste là, reste avec moi._

Harryo se serra plus fort contre le Frontalier, son bras droit s'enroula autour de son buste, alors que son autre main enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau de son cou. La jeune femme ricana intérieurement.

_Tu es à moi, maintenant, rien qu'à moi. Tu m'appartiendras jusqu'à la fin des temps, mon amour, et rien ne nous séparera jamais._

Les ongles de la Faële transpercèrent la peau d'Edwin et des gouttes de sang perlèrent sur son cou. Mais le Frontalier était déjà en sa possession, il ne sentait plus la douleur, il ne sentait pas le venin qui, noir comme de l'encre, coulait des doigts de la jeune femme et se liait à son sang.

_Embrasse-moi, montre-moi que tu m'aimes, prouve-moi qu'elle n'est rien à tes yeux._

Il répondit passionnément à son ordre. Leurs lèvres ses dévorèrent comme si le monde n'existait plus. Harryo jubila.

_Ca fonctionne ! Tu l'oublieras, bientôt, tu l'oublieras. Quand ce sera fait, quand je me serai baignée dans le sang de cette chienne, quand j'aurai répandu ses cendres aux quatre vents, nous ferons l'amour sous la lune, et jamais tu ne te déferas de moi, mon amour._

Quand enfin ils se détachèrent, Edwin porta une main à son cou. De grosses goutes écarlates coulaient vivement des coupures, mais il n'y avait déjà aucune trace du poison. Le liquide noir s'était insidieusement infiltré en lui, à son insu, comme un serpent se cache dans les eaux troubles. Quand l'heure serait venue, il frapperait.

Harryo rit.

- Excuse-moi, c'était plus fort que moi !

Le Frontalier se frotta le cou et poussa un soupir. Dans le fond, il le méritait bien.

- Alors, l'emplacement de la forteresse ?

Harryo fit la moue et Edwin croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Les affaires sont les affaires, lui rappela-t-il.

- D'accord, approche.

Avant que la jeune femme ne se penche sur son oreille, il lui jeta un regard en biais.

- Essaye de ne pas m'égorger, d'accord ?

Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle savait que, au moment venu, il serait à elle. Très bas, elle lui murmura la réponse qu'il était venue chercher.

- Merci, Harryo.

- Je sais que nos chemins n'ont pas fini de s'entrelacer.

Edwin fronça les sourcils mais elle le congédia d'un geste de la main.

- Si tu veux sauver la petite, hâte-toi !

* * *

Ellana ressentit un soudain pincement au coeur, le second mauvais pressentiment de la journée. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où cette chasse aux Mercenaires allait les mener, mais elle craignait déjà la tournure que les événements pouvaient prendre...

**Le chapitre était assez court, sorry ! T_T**


	8. L'embuscade

**Chapitre suivant ! Ca a été vite pour le faire, je suis en grande forme ces temps-ci ^^.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**8. L'embuscade**

_La Prophétie ne mentionnait pas la Porte du Chaos, mais tous nos dessinateurs s'accordent sur un point: la Porte est une source, elle est les racines-mêmes du Chaos. Mais le monde sur lequel elle s'ouvre nous est encore inaccessible et, une fois passé l'obstacle de la traversée, il n'y a de l'autre côté que flammes et mort, que cris et horreur. C'est le monde du Chaos, dans toute sa splendeur._

**Mercenaires du Chaos**_, discours sur la Porte du Chaos._

La rive du Pollimage était sombre, aucun rayon de soleil ne transperçait le couvert des nuages et une chape de brume réduisait leur vision à quelques mètres. Tous les compagnons étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Ce n'était pas un temps normal en cette saison. Pire encore, il n'y avait aucun bruit aux alentours de la maisonnette, sinon le clapotis régulier et presque inaudible de l'eau brune sur les pierres.

Ellana porta une main à son poignard, comme le firent Sayanel et Salim alors que Bjorn posait une main sur le manche de sa hache et se plaçait devant Kamil et Altan. Ils s'approchèrent à pas lents du cabanon au bord de l'eau. La petite bâtisse en bois semblait inhabitée, à l'abandon. Des hautes herbes anarchiques l'entouraient et les carreaux brisés ne laissaient entrevoir aucune lumière à l'intérieur.

En tête, Sayanel et Ellana firent signe à Salim et Bjorn de se placer derrière eux, protégeant ainsi les dessinateurs qui pourraient profiter de plus de distance pour leurs dessins. En cas d'ennuis, les deux Marchombres entreraient directement en contact, Bjorn, lui, profiterait de sa carrure pour défendre Kamil et Altan, aidé de Salim.

Arrivés près d'un mince chemin de pierrailles, Sayanel et Ellana demandèrent aux autres de les attendre. Silencieux comme une ombre, le duo marcha sur le gravier sans émettre le moindre son. Près de la maisonnette, ils se postèrent chacun d'un côté de la porte. Les deux Marchombres se concertèrent du regard, puis Sayanel posa la main sur l'anneau qui servait de poignée de la porte. Le battant de bois gauchi par l'humidité grinça en s'ouvrant. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

L'endroit était si sombre et empoussiéré qu'ils durent plisser les yeux pour remarquer l'unique occupant de la pièce. Le vieillard était endormi sur une chaise branlante, les yeux clos. Il était affreusement ridé et abimé par les années et, s'il n'avait pas émit un faible ronflement, ils auraient juré qu'il était déjà mort depuis des jours, emporté par l'âge dans ses haillons rances et sa misérable maisonnette.

Sayanel se pencha et lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Le vieillard ouvrit soudain des yeux laiteux et une sourire énigmatique se fendit sur son visage, révélant une rangée de chicots noirâtres. Quand il éclata d'un rire mauvais et cynique, Ellana dégaina vivement son poignard et Sayanel recula de plusieurs pas. La voix de l'ancêtre résonna, rauque, fatiguée mais railleuse.

- Ils arrivent !

Au moment même où ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, un cri de Kamil leur parvint de l'extérieur.

Salim avait bondit et l'avait plaquée au sol, sentant la flèche particulièrement bien placée tracer un trait de feu sur sa joue.

- A terre ! Cria-t-il aux autres en rampant dans les hautes herbes.

Mais Bjorn ne fut pas assez rapide. Une flèche siffla dans l'air, et se ficha dans son bras. Le colosse poussa un grognement en se jetant au sol, fort heureusement, la blessure ne semblait pas trop grave. Salim releva la tête et, pendant une fraction de seconde, il vit arriver celle destinée à se ficher dans son front arriver au ralenti. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier.

La flèche ricocha sur le mur transparent qui venait d'apparaître. L'apprenti Marchombre fixa quelques instants la création sans vraiment comprendre, avant de tourner la tête vers le père d'Ewilan, debout au milieu des herbes hautes et humides, flanqué d'Ellana et Sayanel qui avaient sortis leurs arcs. Malheureusement, pour bons archers qu'ils soient, l'épaisse chape de brume qui pesait sur la rive du Pollimage les empêchait d'ajuster correctement leurs tirs et, après une énième flèche brisée sur la création d'Altan, ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur du cabanon...

...juste au moment ou le mur protecteur volait en éclats. Alors qu'il fermait précipitamment la porte gauchie, une flèche atteignit le dessinateur à la cheville. Bjorn se précipita, attrapa Altan par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur. Kamil hoqueta.

- Des gommeurs ! Nous ne pouvons plus dessiner !

Salim poussa un juron.

- Ne restez pas près des fenêtres ! Leur ordonna Sayanel.

L'apprenti Marchombre fit un pas en arrière et manqua de trébucher sur le vieillard. S'écartant prudemment, il réprima une moue de dégoût devant l'état de l'ancêtre, mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le poignet avec une force qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnée pour un homme dans son état.

- Vous allez mourir ! Tous ! Les Envoleurs sont là ! Cria-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire hystérique ponctué de quintes de toux.

- Des quoi ? Demanda Salim qui récupéra son bras d'un coup sec, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

- Je crois que nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir, maugréa Ellana.

La Marchombre se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Bjorn, tu peux encore te battre ?

- Ne me sous-estime pas ! Il faut plus qu'une brindille pour abattre Bjorn Wil'Wayard !

- Très bien, alors tu devrais rester près de Kamil et Altan, Salim t'épaulera.

Le jeune garçon se posta aux côtés de son ami et dégaina le poignard qui pendait à sa ceinture. Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une boutade quand Ellana et Sayanel leur firent signe de se taire. Aux aguets, ils restaient parfaitement immobiles, cherchant à détecter le moindre bruit suspect. D'un signe de la main, Sayanel désigna une petite porte à l'autre bout de la pièce. Salim voulut dire quelque chose pour le retenir, mais le maître Marchombre entrouvrit la porte et se glissa dehors comme une ombre.

Ellana risqua un regard à l'extérieur avant de revenir vers les autres. Les secondes qui suivirent son départ furent particulièrement longues. Le vieillard avait parlé d'Envoleurs, mais ce mot ne lui disait absolument rien. En tous cas, elle était certaine d'au moins deux choses: ces Envoleurs étaient des Mercenaires et ils étaient tous les six tombés dans une embuscade. Avec leurs deux dessinateurs hors course et Bjorn blessé, il ne restait plus que deux Marchombres et demi, car elle doutait que Salim, bien qu'étant un élève prometteur, soit capable de faire face à un Mercenaire du Chaos. La jeune femme resserra sa prise sur son poignard. Elle haïssait vraiment les Mercenaires.

Sans que personne ne le remarque, Sayanel reparut.

- Ils sont cinq, pas de Mentaï, dit-il à voix basse. Deux d'entre eux sont armés d'épées et restent en retrait. Les trois autres ont des arcs et des poignards et quatre gommeurs sont cachés dans le bois et dans les rochers.

Les deux Marchombres se lancèrent un regard entendu.

- On s'occupe des archers, annonça-t-elle dans un murmure. Salim, quand nous commencerons le combat, tu règleras leur compte aux gommeurs. Si les deux autres attaquent, ils seront pour Bjorn.

Ils acquiescèrent et Ellana et Sayanel se glissèrent au dehors par la petite porte.

* * *

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les premiers fracas de métal, Salim était resté près de la porte entrebâillée. Au premier signe, il avait foncé. Sayanel lui avait dit que les gommeurs se trouvaient dans les bois et près de la rive. Les deux Marchombres s'étaient dirigés vers l'orée des bois toute proche et lui s'était dirigé vers la rive, désireux de ne pas les déranger dans leur tâche délicate. Mais il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour repérer quoi que ce soit, surtout pour un humain. Sans tergiverser, il défit sa belle tenue de cuir noir, la posa près d'un tas de bois et se changea en loup.

Immédiatement, il fut assailli d'odeurs et de sensations qui lui donnaient le vertige à chaque fois et, frissonnant de plaisir dans sa fourrure, il s'élança. Le premier gommeurs n'était pas loin, juste derrière une souche d'arbre pourrie. Même s'il répugnait à mordre la créature, il passa à l'action, faisant le vide dans sa tête pour oublier le goût immonde qui se répandait dans sa gueule. Un de moins, plus que trois. Son flair lupin le guida directement vers le deuxième gommeur, posé dans de hautes herbes. Il subit le même sort que le premier. Plus que deux.

Sans attendre, il bondit dans l'obscurité, vers la créature suivante.

* * *

Ellana dut se baisser pour éviter le coup, vicieux et d'une précision effroyable, qui avait fusé vers sa gorge. La jeune femme voulut se relever, essaya, mais le violent coup de pied qu'elle avait reçu à l'abdomen et la profonde coupure sur sa cuisse, déchirant sa peau sur au moins trente centimètres, la firent vaciller. Elle roula sur le côté et se remit en position de combat. Son ennemi la toisa, inflexible.

Désormais, Ellana comprenait le nom que le vieillard avait donné à ces hommes. Les Envoleurs étaient des Mercenaires, des Mercenaires qui se déplaçaient comme des Marchombres, se battaient comme des Marchombres, utilisaient les même capacités que les Marchombres et avaient reçu un enseignement similaire, comme des doubles chaotiques de la voie. La jeune femme serra les dents. Voilà qui n'était pas de bon augure.

Elle se redressa. Son pied fouetta l'air, percuta violemment son ennemi au plexus solaire. Le temps que l'Envoleur réalise qu'il avait perdu le combat, le poignard de la jeune femme s'enfonça profondément dans son entre ses côtes. Au même instant, Sayanel abattait celui qui s'était cru capable de le tuer.

* * *

Bjorn leva sa hache en grognant. Son épaule le faisait souffrir et il avait reçu plusieurs coupures profondes qui auraient mérité d'être soignées. Il voulut abattre son arme, mais il réalisa en une seconde d'effroi qu'il ne serait pas assez rapide. Le Mercenaire se battait avec une épée et était resté en retrait pendant que Bjorn ferraillait avec le premier qui était entré dans la vieille maisonnette. Le chevalier s'apprêtait à encaisser le coup, à sentir son sang couler, mais une masse de fourrure noire se jeta à la gorge du Mercenaire. L'homme tomba pour ne plus jamais se relever, s'éteignant dans une gargouillis de sang.

- Merci bonhomme ! Lança le chevalier à l'attention du gros loup noir qui sortait ventre à terre.

Rapidement, il fut rejoint par Ellana et Sayanel, suivis de Salim qui était parti chercher ses vêtements. Tous se tournèrent vers le vieillard affalé sur sa chaise.

- Ils ne restera rien de Gwendalavir, une fois qu'ils auront ouvert la Porte ! S'écria-t-il, ponctuant sa réplique d'un éclat de rire hystérique.

- Qui êtes-vous ? L'interrogea Sayanel d'une voix dure.

Mais le vieillard ne répondit pas, se contentant de les détailler un à un de ses yeux laiteux. Kamil et Altan s'avancèrent alors, la même expression de surprise peinte sur le visage.

- Il n'existe pas, déclara soudain le père d'Ewilan. Ce n'est pas un être humain.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en chœur Bjorn, Ellana, Salim et Sayanel.

Les deux dessinateurs se concertèrent du regard.

- C'est un dessin, expliqua enfin Kamil. Ce n'est qu'une illusion.

Salim poussa alors un cri de surprise. Le vieillard avait disparu, sa silhouette s'était évaporée dans l'obscurité.

* * *

- Tu devrais faire soigner ça, dit gravement Siam en pointant du doigts la tache noire dans le cou de son frère.

- Plus tard.

La jeune Frontalière mit ses poings sur ses hanches et défia son frère du regard.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que je reste ici et que j'attende sagement le retour des autres pour les avertir que tu as trouvé le repère des Mercenaires du Chaos et que tu es parti t'amuser tout seul ?

- Je ne vais pas m'amuser, Siam, je vais chercher Ewilan et ça risque d'être dangereux.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu vas t'amuser ! Tempêta sa jeune soeur, frustrée de laisser son frère aller découper du Mercenaire sans elle.

Elicia et Sil'Afian les rejoignirent à cet instant.

C'était la mère d'Ewilan qui était venue chercher Edwin et Siam à la Citadelle grâce à un pas sur le côté et, maintenant que le Frontalier connaissait l'emplacement de la Forteresse des Mercenaires du Chaos, il avait décidé de s'y rendre seul, discrètement, pour trouver et ramener Ewilan.

L'Empereur de Gwendalavir lui demanda des explications.

- Nous avons réussi à en faire parler un, mentit son ami. Leur forteresse de trouve à l'Est, au Nord de Fériane, où la Loutoubre prend sa source. Elle est dissimulée par des sphères graphes qui créent l'illusion qu'il y a une montagne. Derrière, c'est une plaine naturelle au milieu des Montagnes de l'Est.

- Mh... En cas d'attaque, ils ne pourront pas fuir... Réfléchit Sil'Afian.

- Mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre que les Sentinelles défassent leur illusion et que l'armée se mette en marche, il faut que j'aille chercher Ewilan !

L'Empereur posa un regard soucieux sur son ami.

- Tu es certains de vouloir partir seul ? Altan et les autres ne devraient pas tarder.

- J'irai seul. Je serai beaucoup plus rapide et discret.

Sil'Afian passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, puis finit par accepter.

- C'est d'accord.

Les yeux brillants, Elicia s'approcha du Frontalier et serra ses mains entre les siennes. Sa gratitude envers lui était éternelle.

- Merci, dit-elle en versant une larme. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Edwin.

- Je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose, si nos rôles étaient inversés.

* * *

Edwin flatta l'encolure de Nuit d'Hiver et le grand étalon à la robe sombre posa sur lui un regard confiant. Sans un mot, le Frontalier brida et sella sa monture, puis remplit ses fontes de vivres. Le voyage ne serait pas long, mais, si tout se passait bien, il ne serait pas seul pour la route du retour vers Al-Jeit. Depuis qu'il avait entendu les révélations d'Harryo, il ressassait sans cesse le plan qu'ils avaient ourdi ensemble. La jeune femme lui avait décrit la structure de la forteresse, les chemins à emprunter pour rejoindre Ewilan, dans les cachots des sous-sols, et même les relèves de la garde. Il avait tout mémorisé, jusqu'au moindre détail.

Mais il avait également noté le regard d'Harryo alors même qu'elle lui donnait ses explications. Elle lui avait dit avoir été enfermée là-bas, à l'instar d'Ewilan, et avoir été capable de s'en échapper. Mais il n'avait vu aucune lueur de tristesse ou de colère dans ses yeux de braises, juste de l'impatience. Il n'avait rien dit, seule Ewilan importait à présent.

Sous un ciel orageux, il sortit Nuit d'Hiver des écuries, salua les gardes en quittant le palais et quitta Al-Jeit. Sur son cou, la tache d'un noir d'encre s'était agrandie et, alors qu'il enfourchait sa monture, il dut porter une main à sa blessure pour calmer les picotements douloureux qui l'agaçaient régulièrement depuis que les ongles d'Harryo s'étaient enfoncés sous sa peau.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps à arriver.**


	9. Le message

**Suite ! Bonne lecture !**

**9. Le message**

_Un Marchombre a conscience des forces qui l'entourent et qui agissent sur son environnement. Tous les environnements. Toutes les forces. Il les perçoit, les utilise, s'immerge en elles pour les renverser._

**Jilano Alhuïn**

**Pierre Bottero**, _Le Pacte des Marchombres, _tome 1_, Ellana, _p. 221

Une fois de plus, tous étaient réunis dans la salle des stratèges du palais de Sil'Afian, mais, cette fois, Siam et Mathieu étaient présents alors qu'Edwin leur faisait défaut. L'Empereur leur avait communiqué l'emplacement de la forteresse des Mercenaires du Chaos en étalant une grande carte de Gwendalavir sur la longue table.

- Je suppose que vous allez vous lancer sur les traces d'Edwin, commença Sil'Afian. Aussi, j'ai dépêché un messager à Fériane qui est revenu ce matin-même avec un rêveur pour vous accompagner.

Une homme d'un peu plus d'une trentaine d'années entra. Il était de taille moyenne et habillé d'une façon assez banale. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués en arrière et rattrapés en catogan et son regard sombre n'avait rien de la générosité paisible qu'ils avaient connue chez leur regretté Artis.

Ellana étudia le spécimen. Sous sa tunique, elle devinait aisément des muscles assez développés et sa démarche était celle d'un homme plein de confiance en lui. Non, cet homme n'était pas un rêveur. Ou alors c'était une blague. Elle se rendit alors compte que toutes les personnes dans la pièce le dévisageaient avec le même air suspicieux. Ils s'étaient fait avoir une fois par un Mercenaire qui s'était fait passer pour un jeune dessinateur et il était hors de question de se faire avoir encore une fois. Surtout que, dans ce cas, la mascarade était flagrante.

S'avançant vers eux, l'homme leur sourit d'un air suffisant et séducteur.

- Permettez-moi de me présenter, je m'appelle Daïd Dil'Coop, maître Carboist m'envoie pour votre requête, dit-il en inclinant légèrement le buste.

- Soyez le bienvenu, Daïd, installez-vous, nous allons vous résumer la situation.

Le pseudo rêveur s'assit juste à côté d'Ellana, là ou prenait d'habitude place Edwin, et écouta avec attention les informations prodiguées par l'Empereur.

Pour une raison à moitié justifiée, la jeune femme fulminait. Son air arrogant qui clamait haut et fort qu'il finissait par avoir tout ce qu'il désirait l'exaspérait. « S'il se tourne vers moi, je l'ignore ! S'il me parle, je l'envoie balader ! S'il me touche, c'est mon poignard que j'envoie ! », pensa-t-elle avec fureur. Le rêveur s'était en effet mis à détailler impunément la gente féminine présente dans la pièce, s'attardant plus longtemps que la politesse ne le veux sur Siam, mais son investigation fut coupée net par la fin de la réunion. Chacun partit se préparer pour le voyage.

Daïd l'aborda alors qu'elle sellait Murmure.

- Vous vous appelez Ellana Caldin, c'est bien cela ? Demanda-t-il d'un air désintéressé.

- Vous êtes perspicace, vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ?

- C'est un de vos amis qui me l'a dit, vous ne manquez pas de mordant.

- Et vous de culot.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, j'essayais juste d'être plaisant.

- Allez donc essayer ailleurs.

Le rêveur passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur jais et soupira. Ellana, quant à elle, commença à remplir les fontes de sa selle dans la plus grande indifférence.

- C'est la première fois que je rencontre une Marchombre, expliqua-t-il pour relancer la conversation.

- Moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que je rencontre un imposteur.

- Je ne suis pas un imposteur.

- Un noble qui décide de se retrancher à Fériane ? Voilà quelque chose de plutôt inhabituel.

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Souffla Daïd.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- J'y ai été contraint par mes parents.

- Charmante famille.

- A chaque génération, un fils doit rentrer dans les ordres. Mais je ne m'y suis jamais plu, j'aime trop la bière et la compagnie féminine, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme soupira et referma la sacoche de cuir avec fermeté. Pour être certaine qu'il comprenne cette fois, elle se tourna vers lui et articula clairement.

- Ni vous, ni votre vie ne m'intéressent !

Comme s'il avait été blessé, l'homme posa une main sur son coeur avec une grimace douloureuse.

- Vous êtes dure, chère Ellana, je vous croyais plus douce.

- Arrêtez donc de croire et allez brasser de l'air ailleurs, répondit-elle sèchement.

S'il continuait comme ça, ce malotru allait réellement goûter à sa « douceur » légendaire.

- C'est votre compagnon qui est parti en reconnaissance ?

« Attention, mon grand, tu t'aventures sur un terrain glissant », pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Il ne manque pas de courage, ou de folie, poursuivit-il.

Ellana dégaina son poignard et fit tourner la lame à la lueur du soleil pour la faire étinceler.

- Oui, on se ressemble beaucoup.

Daïd fit la moue, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. La jeune Marchombre lui décocha un sourire plein de charme. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

- C'est un Frontalier.

- Ah oui ? L'interrogea-t-il, soudain moins sûr.

- Du genre très possessif et la lame facile, lui assura-t-elle.

Finalement, elle décida de l'achever sans prendre de pincettes.

- Un jour, un homme m'a dérangée alors que je séjournais dans une auberge. Je lui en ai parlé et, quelques temps plus tard, j'ai entendu dire qu'on l'a retrouvé en tout petits morceaux, taillé en cubes. J'aurais pu lui en toucher un mot, mais je savais qu'il tenait à ma sécurité. Et puis, je trouvais ça plutôt original, des petits cubes, mentit-elle avec son regard le plus charmeur.

- Décidément, vous êtes une femme à part...

- Vous ne devez pas vous préparer ?

Ellana fit tournoyer sa lame entre ses doigts en sifflotant.

- Si, je vais aller, eh...

Daïd toussota et fit mine d'aller s'occuper de sa propre monture. Ellana leva les yeux au ciel.

Décidément, elle avait eu du mal à lui faire lâcher prise, à celui-là ! Elle n'avait encore jamais utilisé l'excuse d'Edwin pour faire fuir un homme, même si l'excuse en question était plus que mensongère. Au moins, quand elle lui raconterait l'anecdote, elle était certaine de le trouver en train de rire.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et oublia Daïd. Edwin, quel fou d'être parti seul dans un nid de Mercenaires ! Il lui aurait suffit d'attendre une journée et ils auraient pu partir ensemble à la recherche d'Ewilan. Il tuait des Ts'liches sans problèmes, même plusieurs à la fois, élaborait des stratégies infaillibles, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi deux minutes avant de foncer tête baissée. Ellana poussa un soupir excédé. Murmure tourna vers elle ses grand yeux sombres interrogateurs.

- Abruti !

- Qui ça ? Le nouveau ? Demanda Salim qui venait tout juste de la rejoindre.

Une grimace désapprobatrice lui répondit.

- Tu as fini de t'occuper d'Eclat de Soie ?

- Oui, chef !

- Nous ne devrions pas tarder à partir dans ce cas.

- Dès que maître Duom aura fini de rouspéter !

- Duom vient aussi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu veux essayer de l'en empêcher ? Sourit Salim.

Ellana fit la moue. Avoir un chariot représentait un avantage en ce qui concernait les vivres et toute sorte de matériel, mais leur trajet en serait radicalement ralenti. Tant pis, ils feraient avec. De toute façon, elle doutait de leur chances de rattraper Edwin, même sans chariot.

Siam traversa la cour d'une démarche assurée, sa natte blonde se balançant en rythme sur son dos, son sabre accroché entre ses omoplates. Une fois de plus, elle allait accompagner ses amis dans une nouvelle quête, mais, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas en simple compagnon. Aujourd'hui, son frère n'était pas là et c'était à elle, la princesse de la Citadelle, de porter haut les couleurs de son pays pour une nouvelle aventure en Gwendalavir. Et Siam en était très fière, sa responsabilité l'emplissait d'une immense confiance. La jeune Frontalière était aux anges. Car, en plus, en ce jour, elle se ferait un plaisir d'écraser Akiro Gil'Sayan, de montrer au monde comme elle était forte et indépendante et que personne ne la briderait jamais. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir...

- Siam ! La héla Bjorn depuis l'autre côté de la cour en lui faisait de grands signes.

La jeune fille s'approcha et le salua à son tour.

- Prête à repartir à l'aventure ?

- Evidemment ! Répondit elle avec un sourire rayonnant de confiance. J'ose tout de même espérer que ce ne sera pas qu'une promenade de santé.

- Ah ! Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Fit le chevalier en brandissant sa hache.

De l'autre côté de la cour, Mathieu s'affairait près de son étalon pie, mimant l'indifférence.

Siam salua tous ses compagnons, puis se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Tiens, tu seras aussi de la partie ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air totalement innocent.

- Oui, je vais chercher ma soeur, répondit-il d'une voix atone.

La jeune Frontalière lui décocha un regard ravageur.

- Essaye de ne pas être un poids, cette fois.

La réplique eut l'effet escompté. Mathieu blêmit brutalement et détourna le regard. Il avait toujours à l'esprit l'épisode du Désert Ourou, lorsqu'il avait tenté d'impressionner Siam en se lançant vers un coureur du désert. Si Ellana et Edwin n'avaient pas été des tireurs d'exception, il y aurait laissé la vie et ne serait même plus là pour porter secours à sa soeur.

D'un pas sûr, le menton fièrement relevé, Siam rejoignit les autres qui s'étaient réunis près du chariot, laissant là Akiro.

- Ca, c'était dur... Commenta maître Duom en observant le jeune homme.

- Et amplement mérité ! Se défendit-elle sans perdre sa bonne humeur.

Ellana haussa les épaules tandis que la gente masculine du groupe regardait Mathieu d'un air attristé. L'analyste fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

- Il est jeune, il oubliera vite ! Allons, allons ! Il faut se mettre en route !

La Marchombre leva les yeux au ciel. Il faisait clair et doux, mais son coeur était méfiant. Elle sentait comme une force menaçante déployer son ombre sur sa voie, et cette pensée l'inquiétait plus que toute autre. Ewilan enlevée, Edwin parti, Nillem réapparu. D'un soupir, elle passa une main lasse sur son visage et enfourcha Murmure.

* * *

Edwin vérifia une nouvelle fois si la bride de Nuit d'Hiver n'était pas trop serrée et que sa monture pourrait se dégager en cas de danger. L'étalon lui toucha l'épaule du bout des naseaux, visiblement inquiet. D'un geste rassurant, le Frontalier glissa sa paume sur le front de l'animal.

Ensuite, il prit deux petits poignards qu'il passa à sa ceinture et accrocha son arc à sa selle, posée sur le sol au pied d'un arbre avec ses vivres. Il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité une fois entré dans la forteresse.

Selon le plan d'Harryo, une ouverture dissimulée par de gros buissons épineux ouvrait un chemin dans les sous-sols, là où Ewilan était enfermée. Les rondes y étaient minimes, les Mercenaires semblaient y cacher quelque chose. Peu importe, ça lui faciliterait la tâche. Il devait absolument trouver le moyen de sortir la jeune fille de là le plus discrètement possible et essayer de ne pas se faire repérer.

Et, après, il donnerait des explications à Ellana. Il avait tenté d'imaginer les différentes tournures que pourraient prendre leur discussion, mais toutes lui paraissaient comme invraisemblables. La première était la réaction « colérique » qui se passait de commentaires. La seconde était la réaction « compréhensive et innocente » dans laquelle la Marchombre comprenait tout à fait son geste, lui pardonnait et tirait un trait sur Harryo, ce qui était absolument impossible et qui le dérangerait certainement plus que l'hypothèse numéro un. La troisième était un mélange des deux premières. Elle comprendrait, sans cacher le fond de sa pensée, et serait en colère contre lui pendant un certain temps. Serait-ce possible ? De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore des sentiments pour la Faële...

Edwin ajusta le sabre pendu dans son dos et se mit en marche, frottant la blessure sur son cou. La douleur avait été en decrescendo depuis qu'il avait quitté Al-Jeit et ne le gênait presque plus. Le plus inquiétant était la couleur noire dont sa peau s'était teintée. Après avoir ramené Ewilan et parlé à Ellana, il se promit de consulter un rêveur.

* * *

Assise à califourchon sur la branche d'un énorme chêne, Harryo observait la progression du Frontalier. Un sourire étincelant s'étira sur son visage. Ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps. Il suffisait qu'il s'approche de la Porte du Chaos et elle aurait gagné. Le reste n'était que détails. La Marchombre n'était qu'un détail. Un détail qui bientôt ne serait plus. Mais la Faële avait encore besoin d'elle, car, si elle l'éliminait sans plus d'esprit, elle savait qu'elle perdrait Edwin et qu'il serait bien trop difficile à récupérer après ça. Non, elle devait d'abord couper le fil, briser le cordon de confiance qui les unissait, pour que la séparation soit moins dure pour lui, pour que le deuil se fasse plus en douceur. Ensuite, elle pourrait s'occuper de son cas.

La jeune femme fit la moue. Sûrement, et même certainement, Jilano voudrait se venger du meurtre de son élève. Heureusement, il n'était pas, comme elle, dans les faveurs de la Reine. Alors que le Marchombre était un électron libre, incontrôlable, qui attirait le courroux de leur bienfaitrice, Harryo se savait son envoyée préférée.

Bien qu'empressée, la Faële savait qu'elle aurait le temps d'élaborer un autre plan pour remédier à ce problème, il fallait d'abord qu'elle s'occupe du premier obstacle: fragiliser la relation entre Edwin et la jeune femme. Et qui veut la fin, veut les moyen, et le moyen le plus simple, elle l'avait découvert tout récemment. En effet, un Mercenaire du Chaos avait émergé de l'histoire d'Ellana Caldin, le seul homme, à l'instar de son Frontalier, capable de toucher son pauvre coeur solitaire. Elle avait sa solution.

Nillem s'étira et se dégagea des couvertures. Un coup d'oeil aux alentours lui appris qu'Essindra était déjà partie. Il ramassa ses vêtements qui trainaient au pied du lit, les posa sur une chaise et en enfila d'autres.

Malgré son apparente tranquillité, le Mercenaire était soucieux. Le soir précédent, le conseil s'était réuni pour préparer la suite des opérations. Grâce à Azan, une fois qu'ils auraient maîtrisé le pouvoir de la Porte du Chaos, ils n'auraient plus besoin de la Prophétie, mais cette nouvelle alternative ne le satisfaisait pas. L'image d'Ellana continuait de le hanter, et c'était Ellana que désignait la Prophétie.

_Lorsque les Douze disparaîtront et que l'élève dépassera la maître, le Chevaucheur de brume le libérera de ses chaines. Six passeront et le collier du Un sera brisé. Les Douze reviendront alors, d'abord dix puis deux qui ouvriront le passage vers la Grande Dévoreuse. L'élève s'y risquera et son enfant tiendra dans ses mains le sort des Fils du Chaos et l'avenir des Hommes._

Les Douze étaient les Sentinelles qui avaient trahi l'Empire. Autrefois, il pensait être l'élève, mais il s'était avéré que c'était bel et bien le rôle d'Ellana, et Jilano Alhuïn était le Chevaucheur de brume. Le Un n'était autre que le Héros, le Gardien des Sentinelles, et la jeune dessinatrice, Ewilan, avait brisé le collier qui le retenait prisonnier, à la botte des Ts'liches. Dix Sentinelles étaient alors revenues, puis douze avec l'arrivée d'Altan et Elicia Gil'Sayan, les Deux qui avaient traversé la Mer des Brumes. Il avait également appris qu'Ellana et ses compagnons, sur les navires de ceux qui parcouraient les plaines, avaient découvert une prairie infinie aux plants carnivores, la Grande Dévoreuse. Ellana était l'élève de la Prophétie, pas lui, et son futur enfant serait l'enfant du Chaos.

Le Mercenaire regarda la Forteresse s'éveiller par la grande baie vitrée de sa chambre. Les nouvelles Sentinelles mettraient certainement des semaines, voire des mois à découvrir leur quartier général et, quand cet instant arriverait, il savait que la Marchombre volerait au secours de sa protégée, Ewilan Gil'Sayan, qui était retenue prisonnière dans les sous-sols. Là, elle pourrait voir, admirer son évolution, la force et la détermination que lui procurait le Chaos et, qui sait, peut-être serait-il à même de la tenter. Un sourire plein de promesses s'étira sur son visage.

- Bientôt, Ellana, bientôt...

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "La Porte du Chaos". J'espère pouvoir le poster dans pas trop longtemps, maintenant que je suis en vacances pour une petite semaine.**


	10. La Porte du Chaos

**Suiiite ! =D**

**Bon appétit !**

**10. La Porte du Chaos**

_Je ne me souviens pas de ma mort, juste de mon réveil, ici-bas._

**Harryo**

Dans l'obscurité presque totale du cachot, Ewilan chercha à tâtons la petite écuelle d'eau que ses geôliers avaient passée par la petite ouverture à la base de la lourde porte. D'une main tremblante, elle la saisit et en versa le contenu dans sa gorge sèche et brûlante.

La jeune fille ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, enfermée et torturée par les assauts mentaux d'Azan. La cruauté du Mentaï était sans limite. Sa cellule était petite, ses murs de pierre brute ruisselaient d'humidité et le sol dur et froid lui blessait les genoux et les coudes, comme elle était toujours allongée par terre, refermée sur elle-même en position fœtale. Mais Azan était parti depuis environ une heure, la laissant là, vide de force et de toute volonté.

Ewilan se sentait nue et sans défense depuis que les Mercenaires l'avaient dépouillée de son don avec leurs pierres inspirées. Elle ne savait pas d'où ils tenaient ses objets, mais leurs effets étaient terriblement douloureux. Il suffisait de poser une pierre sur la tempe d'un dessinateur pendant quelques secondes pour qu'un éclair traverse l'imagination comme un bulldozer et se heurte à la conscience du malheureux. A long terme, Ewilan n'en connaissait pas les conséquences, mais elle savait désormais qu'elle n'était plus capable de dessiner, ou seulement occasionnellement, de petites choses comme une flamme ou un peu de lumière dans le noir du cachot.

Roulant sur le côté, elle s'apprêtait à replonger dans son demi-sommeil habituel quand un bruit dans le couloir l'interpela. Gémissant de douleur en poussant sur ses coudes pour se relever, Ewilan s'accrocha aux barreaux de la petite ouverture de la porte pour voir le Mercenaire qui la gardait chercher dans un trousseau de clé. L'homme releva la tête vers elle.

- On te change de cachot, il y a...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Pourtant, comme si tout se passait au ralenti, la jeune fille entendit le sifflement caractéristique d'une lame de métal fendant l'air à toute vitesse. Son coeur fit un bond plein d'espoir dans sa poitrine. Quelqu'un était venu la chercher ! L'instant d'après, un long poignard s'enfonça dans le crâne du Mercenaire avec un craquement écœurant.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Ewilan tomba dans les bras d'Edwin, des larmes de joie ruisselant sur ses joues. Quelqu'un était venu ! Ses jambes, parcourues de tremblements, cédèrent sous elle et le Frontalier du presque la porter pour la sortir du cachot.

- Ewilan, viens !

Edwin entraina Ewilan hors du cachot.

- Tu sais marcher ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Bien, il ne faut pas rester ici.

Le Frontalier assit Ewilan, tremblante, près d'un mur pendant qu'il retirait son poignard du crâne du Mercenaire. Sans un mot, il prit le cadavre déjà froid par les bras et le traina dans le cachot. Il s'empara ensuite le trousseau de clés et ferma la porte de la cellule.

- Edwin... gémit la jeune fille en tendant un bras vers lui.

Il attrapa sa main tendue et l'aida à se relever.

- Je.. je ne sais plus dessiner...

- Des gommeurs ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ewilan secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est douloureux.

Inquiet, le Frontalier posa une main sur son front. Elle était brûlante.

- Viens, lui dit-il. Il faut nous mettre en sécurité.

- Attends ! S'alarma soudain la jeune fille. La sphère de vision ! Ils nous ont vu !

- Non, je l'ai détruite.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Comme pour les pierres inspirées, elle avait découvert ici aussi les sphères de vision. C'était des dessins de forme sphérique, translucides, qui fonctionnaient comme des caméras de surveillance. Quelque part dans la forteresse, un Mercenaire observait les différentes pièces où elles avaient été posées. Lors de son arrivée, elle avait vu l'une d'elles, juste en face de sa cellule. Elle gisait maintenant au sol, en un petit tas d'éclats brillants.

Edwin l'entraina d'un pas rapide dans un dédale de couloirs étroits et sombres, chichement éclairés par quelques torches mourantes, quelques fois dans l'obscurité totale. Étrangement, ils ne firent aucune mauvaise rencontre. Ewilan s'appuyait sur l'épaule du Frontalier, soulagée comme jamais de retrouver un visage familier, de sentir sa force protectrice. Elle savait qu'avec lui, elle était tirée d'affaire. Il lui tardait de revoir la lumière du jour.

* * *

Appuyée sur l'épaule du Frontalier, Ewilan ferma les yeux. Après une heure entière à déambuler dans les couloirs, ils avaient investi une petite pièce, un vieux bureau ou un débarras où étaient entassées toutes sortes d'armes, pour y prendre du repos. Edwin l'avait assurée qu'aucun Mercenaire ne passerait par là. Elle n'avait pas posé de question, mais, affamée, elle avait accepté avec joie la viande de siffleur séchée qu'il lui avait tendue et l'avait engloutie comme si c'était un repas de roi. Ewilan sourit.

- Comment savais-tu, pour les sphères de vision ?

D'abord, Edwin ne bougea pas, gardant les mains à plat sur la lame de son sabre, posé sur ses genoux, les paupières closes. La jeune fille se doutait qu'il ne comptait pas dormir, comme elle, mais elle était toujours impressionnée par le calme dont il faisait preuve en n'importe quelle situation. Maintenant, il gardait tout son flegme et son sang-froid, alors qu'ils étaient au coeur même du quartier général de l'éternel fléau de l'Empire.

- Il y en a dans certaines pièces du palais de Sil'Afian et dans la salle des coffres, répondit le Frontalier sans ouvrir les yeux.

- On dirait que les ennuis ne s'arrêteront jamais, soupira-t-elle.

Edwin finit par relever ses paupières.

- Peut-être, Ewilan, mais n'y a-t-il pas aussi du bon, même dans la plus noire des situations ?

La jeune fille réfléchit.

- Le bonheur parfait et éternel n'existe pas, mais le malheur total et éternel non plus. Même si j'ai souffert ici, je sais que le bonheur est là, en dehors de ses murs, avec ma famille et mes amis.

- Tu vois, finalement, nous serons bientôt dehors et l'Empire pourra s'occuper des Mercenaires. La paix n'est pas si loin, poursuivit le Frontalier.

- Il me tarde de voir la lumière du jour ! S'exclama Ewilan.

Edwin sourit et la jeune fille capta une étincelle particulièrement intéressante dans son regard.

- Les autres seront bientôt là aussi ?

- Je suis parti en tête, pour ne pas perdre de temps, mais je leur ai laissé un message. Ils sont certainement en chemin, expliqua le Frontalier avant de devenir sérieux. Il faut aussi que je te parle de quelque chose.

- Oui ? Demanda Ewilan.

- Si demain ça tourne mal, si nous sommes attaqués...

- Non, je ne partirai pas sans toi ! S'insurgea-t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras.

- Ewilan, écoute-moi !

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Il était hors de question d'être séparée de ses amis à nouveau. Edwin était la première personne qu'elle avait rencontrée en Gwendalavir et, au fil du temps, elle en était venue à le considérer comme un proche, entre un grand frère et un père. Elle sentit des larmes commencer à naître aux creux de ses paupières. L'état désespéré de leur situation lui sautait maintenant aux yeux.

Après hésitations, elle consentit à le laisser continuer.

- Si nous sommes attaqués, si nous sommes submergés, je veux que tu partes seule.

Ewilan déglutit avec difficulté, un nœud dans la gorge, mais finit par acquiescer.

- Je vais te dire comment sortir d'ici et, une fois dehors, tu m'attendras une heure. Si je ne suis pas revenu, tu prends mon cheval et tu vas à Fériane. Si les autres ne sont pas encore là et si tu n'es toujours pas en état de dessiner, tu demanderas à maître Carboist, qui est à Fériane pour l'instant, de contacter Sil'Afian. C'est bien compris ?

- D'accord...

Edwin tira alors un poignard de sa ceinture et le lui tendit.

- Je crois savoir que Salim t'as enseigné comment t'en servir ?

D'une main sans force, elle prit le poignard et le fit jouer entre ses doigts. C'était exact, Salim lui avait appris à se défendre avec un poignard, alors qu'ils séjournaient encore avec les Haïnouks, sillonnant les Plaines Souffles sur leurs grands navires à roues. Ce temps-là lui semblait si loin.

Après quelques secondes silencieuses, Ewilan ferma les yeux et Edwin reposa ses mains à plat sur sa lame. L'intuition de la jeune fille lui disait que, quand elle ouvrirait les paupières, le plus dur serait encore à venir.

* * *

Nillem accéléra sa course et cria aux Mercenaires qui le suivaient de faire de même. Un des compagnons de la gamine était venu la chercher, le Frontalier, Til'Illan ! Et, par-dessus le marché, il avait réussi à trouver la seule et unique entrée secrète non gardée de toute la Forteresse. Et comment diable cet homme avait-il réussi à sortir la fille de son cachot, sans être vu et sans alerter ceux qui surveillaient les sphères de vision ? Il lâcha un juron. Au moins, s'il réussissait à ramener sa tête au conseil, voilà qui attirerait enfin la gloire et lui donnerait le pouvoir qu'il attendait tant au sein de la guilde.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Hurla-t-il aux autres.

* * *

Ewilan était à bout de souffle, elle sentait ses poumons sur le point d'exploser. Mais Edwin la poussa en avant.

- Par là ! Cria-t-il en désignant une lourde porte de métal noir.

Le coeur de la jeune fille rata un battement. Elle connaissait cette porte, elle donnait sur la vaste salle où Azan avait pour habitude de l'emmener pour ses séances de torture, la salle de la Porte du Chaos !

- Edwin, non !

Trop tard. Le Frontalier ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur. A l'autre bout du couloir, des cris des Mercenaires retentirent. Ils étaient sur eux.

- Cours, Ewilan, n'oublie pas !

Il refermait à peine la porte que le fracas des lames s'entrechoquant lui parvint. Que faire ? Elle n'était pas en état de dessiner, mais elle n'arrivait pas à abandonner Edwin là. Le coeur lourd et douloureux, elle fit volte-face et partit à toutes jambes, tentant désespérément de se rassurer, de se dire qu'ils le feraient prisonnier, qu'ils l'épargneraient...

La Porte était là. Ewilan ralentit sa course. En cet instant, les runes étranges brillaient d'une lueur rouge soutenue, plus lumineuses qu'elle ne les avaient jamais vues et elle n'aimait pas ça. Sur le mur ruisselant d'humidité, les traits de la Porte du Chaos s'étalaient comme une menace.

Des larmes pleins les yeux, Ewilan traversa la salle sans se retourner. Plus vite elle retrouverait ses compagnons, plus vite ils pourraient porter secours à Edwin.

* * *

Edwin était petit à petit submergé. Des corps jonchaient déjà le sol, mais ses ennemis arrivaient encore de partout, sortant de chaque couloir. Voyant leurs frères d'armes tomber un à un sous la lame du Frontalier, certains partirent chercher du renfort. Un autre Mercenaire s'effondra, le seul encore près de lui, et il put apercevoir, au bout du couloir, un groupe de cinq nouveaux adversaires dont le meneur leur hurlait de se dépêcher.

Il ne perdit pas une minute. Il poussa la lourde porte et se glissa dans la salle suivante avant de la repousser avec force. Alors qu'il traversait la grande pièce presque vide, son regard capta une lumière à la limite de son champ de vision. D'étranges symboles sur la pierre émanait une lueur rouge qui allait crescendo, avant de diminuer, comme un coeur qui bat. C'était le dessin d'une porte. Edwin se détourna, atteignit la porte suivante et la verrouilla à l'aide du trousseau de clés qu'il avait subtilisé au geôlier d'Ewilan quelques heures plus tôt, ainsi, ils ne pourraient pas partir à la poursuite de la jeune fille avant de lui être passés sur le corps.

Quand il se retourna, le groupe de cinq Mercenaires qu'il avait aperçu entra. Au centre, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux d'un bleu étonnant fit signe aux quatre autres de l'encercler. Edwin fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ça, car, pendant qu'il ferraillerait avec ses comparses, le meneur, à l'écart, pourrait tenter de lancer un poignard ou même de se glisser dans son dos.

Les quatre Mercenaires passèrent directement à l'attaque.

D'un œil sceptique, Nillem regardait ses compagnons tomber un a un. Il grinça des dents et dégaina son sabre. Maintenant que Til'Illan était épuisé par tous ses combats, il était à lui.

D'une démarche silencieuse et féline, il s'approcha du Frontalier, alors que ce dernier plongeait sa lame dans l'abdomen du quatrième Mercenaire qui s'écroula, seul le bruit mat de son corps heurtant le sol troubla le silence absolu qui régnait alors dans la pièce. Les deux adversaires se mirent à tourner en cercle, lentement, se jaugeant du regard. Un sourire plein de confiance s'étira sur le visage du Mercenaire. Le Frontalier ne portait qu'une simple armure de cuir, alors que lui avait renforcé la sienne de pièces métalliques. De plus, il venait de livrer plusieurs combats d'affilée contre des Mercenaires surentrainés et avait couru à travers les sous-sols pendant des heures.

Son heure de gloire avait sonné. Un des hommes les plus célèbres et aimés de tout Gwendalavir allait mourir sous sa lame, mais, surtout, il allait priver Ellana du compagnon qu'elle avait trouvé pour le remplacer et cela le faisait déjà jubiler de plaisir. Il donnerait cher pour voir le visage de la Marchombre se décomposer en apprenant que c'était lui, Nillem, celui qui avait choisi la voie du Chaos, qui avait fait rendre l'âme à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le combat commença.

Nillem bougea, très vite, et exécuta une attaque directe, droit vers le coeur de son adversaire. Mais Edwin fut plus rapide encore. Mû par un réflexe dû à des années de combat, il se déplaça de côté et plaça un coup d'entaille, explosif comme un coup de fouet, qui mordit dans le biceps du Mercenaire, talentueux, mais trop lent pour tenter une parade. Sans attendre, Nillem feinta et se lança dans une série de coups complexes de son cru auxquels personne n'avait jusqu'à présent survécu. Mais, sans sembler éprouver la moindre difficulté, le Frontalier para chaque tentative.

Une grimace de frustration déforma le visage du Mercenaire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer, car Edwin passa à l'attaque, implacable, vif comme l'éclair. Sa lame fusa, prolongement de son bras, et traça un sillon de feu sur le torse de Nillem, qui ne dut sa vie sauve qu'à un peu de chance, car le sabre revint, filant droit vers sa gorge.

Nillem vit alors les yeux de son adversaire s'écarquiller de stupeur et il mit ces quelques instants à profit pour s'écarter d'Edwin. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il ne serait pas capable de le battre.

Mais le Frontalier ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui et c'est alors que le Mercenaire aperçut le tentacule noir enroulé autour de la cheville de son ennemi. Nillem faisait face à lui, et lui faisait dos à la Porte. La Porte était ouverte.

Comme une bouche noire, des volutes de fumée sombre sortaient de l'ouverture alors que les runes étranges flamboyaient d'une lumière rouge sang, mais on ne pouvait toujours rien distinguer au-delà. L'inconnu, l'obscur, le terrifiant, ... Nillem sentit une vague de vertiges l'envahir. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

D'un trait net, Edwin trancha le tentacule. Il se pencha pour arracher l'appendice encore enroulé à sa cheville quand il sentit une vive brûlure. Le tentacule était recouvert d'une matière visqueuse et corrosive qui s'était attaquée au cuir de son armure. Se débarrassant vivement de la chose, il se tourna et découvrit d'où il venait. L'étrange porte s'était ouverte, comme une gueule noire vers l'obscurité.

Prudemment, il fit un pas en arrière, mais un nouveau tentacule fusa, sorti de l'ombre, et le saisit à l'autre cheville. Edwin trancha, mais deux revinrent. A chaque fois qu'il en tranchait un, deux autres apparaissaient. Mais, après quelques secondes d'un combat acharné, un nouveau tentacule, plus fort et épais que les autres, s'enroula autour de son tibia, puis remonta le long de sa cuisse. Edwin leva son sabre, mais l'appendice serra sa jambe, résistant comme un étau de métal. Avec un bruit écœurant, son tibia céda son la pression. Le Frontalier s'écroula, laissa tomber son sabre et attrapa le tentacule à deux mains, malgré l'acide qui lui brûlait les doigts.

Son coeur rata un battement quand il se sentit glisser sur la terre battue. Le tentacule l'attirait vers la Porte ! Il tendit la main vers son sabre qui gisait à côté de lui, mais un autre appendice noir et gluant sortit de l'ombre et, vicieusement vif, enlaça son bras avec une force surhumaine. Edwin tendit l'autre main, attrapa son arme et hacha rageusement dans les tentacules. Immédiatement, ils sécrétèrent un liquide verdâtre et brûlant qui traversa son armure de cuir comme du beurre et mordit sa chair en émettant des fumées noires et irrespirables. Le Frontalier serra les dents pour réprimer la douleur et leva son sabre. Mais les tentacules étaient résistants comme l'acier et l'entrainaient toujours plus près de la gueule de ténèbres sur laquelle s'ouvrait la Porte. Il vit une autre de ces choses sortir de l'obscurité. L'appendice fouetta sa main qui lâcha son sabre, s'enroula autour de sa gorge et serra. Edwin suffoqua.

Mais que se passait-il ? Qu'étaient donc ces choses qui l'entrainaient vers les ténèbres ?

Le Frontalier voulu porter ses bras à sa gorge, mais l'un d'eux, emprisonné par un tentacule, se brisa dans l'étau de la chose. Son cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge étranglée. Il rua, décocha des coups de pied de sa jambe libre, mais s'en était fini et il le savait. Ils l'avaient eu, il était à leur merci. Lentement, il se sentit glisser sur la terre battue, immobilisé, brûlé, vaincu. Avant de disparaître dans la gueule de l'enfer, il tendit son bras libre, enfonça ses ongles dans la terre rougeâtre, pleinement conscient que c'était un geste désespéré. C'était fini, et il ne saurait même pas ce qui avait mis fin à ses jours.

Dans un silence presque religieux, Nillem regarda la Porte se refermer sur le Frontalier. Ses lourds battants de pierre se fermèrent bruyamment et les runes se remirent à briller normalement. Le Mercenaire resta là, quelques secondes, avant de tomber à genoux, son coeur battant la chamade, une coulée de sueur froide mouillant le dos de sa tunique. Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes tremblaient. Il avait vu la Porte avaler son adversaire, alors que, pétrifié de peur, il n'avait pu amorcer un geste, pas même pour s'enfuir.

Un groupe de Mercenaires entra alors dans la pièce.

- Nillem ! Hurla Essindra en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle le prit par les épaules et releva son visage.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Til'Illan ?

Nillem ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Essindra soutint son regard effaré.

- Où est-il ?

- Elle... elle l'a avalé...

- Quoi ?

Sans répondre, il tendit le bras et désigna la Porte.

Edwin Til'Illan n'était plus, la Porte du Chaos avait pris sa vie.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**


	11. Le Conseil

**Suite !**

**11. Le Conseil**

_La mort n'est qu'un passage._

**Merwyn Ril'Avalon**

**Pierre Bottero**, _La Quête d'Ewilan_, tome 2, _Les Frontières de Glace_, p. 227

Azan frappa rageusement du poing sur la table.

- La Porte était ouverte ! Comment as-tu pu rester là, les bras croisés ? Tu as laissé passer une occasion qui ne se représentera plus avant des années !

A l'autre bout de la table, Nillem amorça un geste brusque pour se relever, mais la main d'Essindra sur son bras l'en empêcha. Quant à Azan, il essuya sa colère d'un geste de la main, ignorant royalement le regard noir du Mercenaire.

- Dergulin, fit le Mentaï en s'adressant à une homme grisonnant au visage balafré. Qu'en est-il de la sphère de vision assignée à la salle de la Porte ?

Ledit Dergulin se leva et tira une petite pierre ronde et translucide de sa poche, une sphère de vision. Il déposa la pierre en face de lui, au centre de la longue table rectangulaire, et s'immergea dans l'imagination.

Immédiatement, l'objet projeta l'image d'une sphère lumineuse de grande taille au-dessus de la table. Des images défilèrent dans la projection en accéléré, puis reprirent leur cours normal. Dans la sphère en lévitation, ils virent Edwin fermer la porte à la suite d'Ewilan, puis Nillem et les quatre autres Mercenaires entrer dans la pièce.

- Voyons voir... Murmura Azan en se penchant vers la projection.

Le dernier compagnon de Nillem tomba et ce dernier s'approcha du Frontalier. Un autre membre du conseil eut un rictus et siffla.

- Le roquet d'Essindra s'est cru capable de faire mordre la poussière à Til'Illan ! Railla-t-il.

- Voyons, Farff, tempéra Azan d'un ton doucereux, à l'évidence pour enfoncer encore plus celui qui avait vu la Porte s'ouvrir. Notre ami Nillem a cru en sa chance et y a presque laissé la vie, ne nous en réjouissons pas.

- Dommage ! Renchérit Farff, un Mentaï portant sa barbe en bouc.

C'en était trop. Nillem porta la main à son sabre et renversa sa chaise.

- Farff ! Je n'accepte pas que tu te moques ouvertement de moi ! C'est... !

- Chut... Dit Azan pour leur intimer le silence. Voilà ce qui nous intéresse.

Dans la sphère, ils virent les tentacules fuser vers le Frontalier, l'emprisonner. Ils entendirent ses os se rompre et observèrent ses vaines tentatives pour se libérer. La Porte du Chaos se referma sur lui et Nillem tomba à genoux dans la terre battue.

- Mh... il semblerait que ce ne soit pas l'imagination qui ait ouvert la Porte. Bien, je garde la sphère de vision pour étudier ça plus en profondeur. Nillem, tu prends les hommes qu'il te reste et tu nous ramènes la fille.

- Et si elle dessine ?

- Elle ne sait plus dessiner, pas assez pour mettre quelqu'un en danger, ricana le Mentaï.

Dergulin se frotta la mâchoire.

- C'est grâce à ces étranges pierres que tu as obtenu un tel résultat ?

- En effet...

Azan sortit de sa poche une petite pierre de couleur violette, comme illuminée de l'intérieur.

- Une pierre inspirée. Grâce à la technique de feu mon maître, j'ai pu transférer ces petites choses ici d'un pas sur le côté.

- D'où viennent-elles ? S'inquiéta Essindra.

- Elles viennent de l'endroit que nous voulons atteindre, chère Essindra. Elles viennent de l'autre côté de la Porte.

Des exclamations impressionnées remplirent la pièce et les Mercenaires observèrent avec attention le petit objet au centre de la discussion.

- A court terme, une pierre inspirée torture l'esprit d'un dessinateur au moindre contact avec son corps. A long terme, comme j'ai pu l'observer avec Ewilan Gil'Sayan, les résultats laissent supposer que cette petite chose peut atrophier plus ou moins longtemps, voire définitivement, la capacité de l'être humain à dessiner.

Un sourire victorieux peint sur le visage, Azan posa sur la grade table une poignée de pierres inspirées.

- Voilà donc un petit aperçu de la puissance qui sera en notre possession une fois la Porte conquise. J'ose espérer que vous êtes désormais convaincus.

* * *

- Ne t'en prend pas à toi-même Nillem, tu n'aurais pas pu battre cet homme, dit doucement Essindra, tentant de le calmer.

- Si, j'aurais pu le battre, j'aurais pu le vaincre ! Martela-t-il avec force.

- Non, et personne n'en aurait été capable.

Tous deux marchaient dans un couloir du palais, au centre de la forteresse. Le conseil était terminé et une équipe avait été envoyée pour condamner l'entrée secrète que le Frontalier avait utilisée pour secourir Ewilan Gil'Sayan. Quant à Nillem, il était sur le point d'aller rassembler ses hommes pour se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

Essindra soupira.

- De toute manière, il est mort. Tourne la page, il n'y a pas de raison de s'attarder sur ce combat.

Nillem fit mine de rien, mais elle vit la tension dans les muscles de sa mâchoire et elle sut qu'il n'avait pas encore tiré un trait sur l'événement de la veille.

- Dis-moi.

- Quoi ? S'énerva le Mercenaire.

- Le problème !

Il s'arrêta et lui fit face.

- Cet homme, Til'Illan...

- Oui ?

- C'était le compagnon d'Ellana.

Pendant un court instant, Essindra le regarda sans comprendre, puis elle éclata de rire sans retenue. Elle dut poser ses mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Oh, mon pauvre Nillem ! Rit la Mercenaire. Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un éventre cette femme !

- Dès que j'en aurais fini avec la dessinatrice, je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas !

Essindra le fusilla du regard.

- Non.

Son compagnon lui lança un regard plein de morgue.

- Tu comptes peut-être m'en empêcher ?

- N'oublie pas que la Prophétie mentionne cette chère Ellana.

Un grognement contrarié lui répondit.

- Mais tu pourras toujours aller lui annoncer _personnellement_ comment son compagnon a malencontreusement rendu l'âme dans nos murs. Quelle torture ce sera pour son triste petit coeur qui a déjà perdu tant d'êtres chers !

Un sourire plein de condescendance s'étira sur le visage du Mercenaire. Essindra avait raison, Ellana devait souffrir, et il allait se faire une joie d'être l'instrument de sa torture.

* * *

Ellana avait fermé les yeux avec l'image de Bjorn, assis sur une souche, prenant le premier tour de garde. Ils étaient déjà à mi-chemin de Fériane, mais le trajet lui avait paru d'une longueur indéfinissable, certainement parce qu'elle avait passé son temps plongée dans ses pensées alors que les rires fusaient, Salim et Bjorn ayant trouvé en Daïd le troisième mousquetaire de leurs légendaires joutes verbales. Le rêveurs s'était étonnamment bien intégré au groupe et tous avaient été surpris de le voir porter une épée au côté. Il leur avait alors expliqué qu'il était hors de question qu'il les regarde se battre sans agir si la situation venait à s'envenimer. Tous avaient approuvé.

Mais la Marchombre avait le coeur lourd. Une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire pesait sur sa conscience. Des images défilaient dans son esprit, troublantes au possible, car, parmi les nombreux visages des êtres qu'elle avait chéris et perdus s'ajoutait maintenant celui d'Edwin. Elle aurait voulu chasser ces pensées, mais elles s'accrochaient à elle comme des sangsues. Désormais, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas du partir seul, elle aurait du l'accompagner. Mille et unes raisons se bousculaient dans sa tête et, au centre du tumulte, des questions: pourquoi était-il parti seul ? Comment avait-il découvert si rapidement l'emplacement de la forteresse des Mercenaires ?

Elle se positionna sur le dos et regarda le ciel dégagé. Sur la voûte céleste, une myriade d'étoiles brillaient comme autant de bulles d'espoir. Un vent de paix souffla sur le coeur de la Marchombre. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle faisait entièrement confiance à Edwin, mais elle tardait à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait dans toute cette histoire.

Si, elle avait trouvé. Nillem. Peut-être avait-elle inconsciemment peur de perdre Edwin à cause des Mercenaires comme elle avait perdu Nillem. Ellana soupira et fixa une étoiles plus brillante que les autres avec intensité et conviction. Non. Edwin n'était pas Nillem. Il avait la force, la foi, et la détermination, il avait découvert, avec elle, où étaient les choses essentielles. Alors que Nillem avait failli, Edwin avait trouvé par instinct sa propre voie et ne l'avait jamais quittée, sa voie, parallèle à la sienne.

Certes, il leur avait fallu un long moment avant de le comprendre, mais, une fois qu'ils s'étaient complètement trouvés, ça avait été comme une évidence. L'amour qui les liait était fort, mais chacun était libre.

Un jour, Jilano et elle avaient parlé en ces mots...

_- Pourquoi les hommes veulent-ils que je les suive ? Non, ne riez pas. Je ne parle pas de ceux qui cherchent à assouvir leurs désirs de chair mais de ceux qui veulent que je me lie à eux de façon plus... définitive. Nillem, Hurj, Salvarode à sa manière, Aoro... Qu'est-ce qui les attire ? Je n'ai rien de particulier, je ne suis pas plus belle qu'une autre, je ne possède pas de courbes affolantes, je..._

_- Ta liberté._

_- Ma liberté ?_

_- Tu es libre, Ellana, et cela crée comme une lumière autour de toi. Les hommes ne s'y trompent pas et cherchent à te capturer pour s'approprier cette lumière. Parce qu'ils croient, à tort, que cette lumière les éclairera, parce qu'ils sont incapables de la trouver en eux et ne supportent pas l'idée de vivre dans l'ombre, parce que le réflexe de celui qui est cloué au sol a toujours été de tuer celui qui sait voler.(1)_

Ellana était libre et Edwin n'avait jamais tenté de l'enfermer, de l'obliger à refouler l'essence même de sa vie ou de lui subtiliser sa lumière. Il la respectait et, surtout, il avait sa propre lumière. Sa lumière n'avait aucun rapport avec la liberté, mais il brillait aussi, ils étaient égaux. Elle avait découvert, au fil du temps, que chacun pouvait briller à sa manière et que, comme Jilano lui avait autrefois expliqué, ceux qui étaient dans l'ombre ne le supportaient pas. Aussi s'attachaient-ils à eux pour profiter de leur lumière.

Une lumière irradiait du Frontalier, elle l'avait su dès la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une apprentie marchombre, dans les bras de Nillem sur les gradins, là, à regarder l'épreuve de la javeline lors des Dix Tournois. Elle avait senti la force qui vibrait en lui, dans son calme, dans sa démarche et dans le moindre de ses gestes. Qui aurait cru qu'ils se rencontreraient un jour et que cette rencontre les mènerait aussi loin ! Quand elle y pensait, elle souriait. Heureux hasard. Si Nillem savait qu'elle partageait sa vie avec lui, il en serait vert de colère ! Quant à Jilano... il lui offrirait un de ses sourires énigmatiques, comme toujours.

Ellana ferma les yeux, apaisée.

Pourtant, dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle comprit que c'était un rêve. Elle avait cette sensation étrange d'avoir laissé son corps quelque part et ce qu'il se passait sous ses paupières lui apparaissait à la fois éloigné et très proche, comme si son coeur battait moins fort dans sa poitrine et que les premiers vertiges de la mort s'attardaient.

Ellana était dans un lit, dans une chambre, avec un homme. Pendant un instant, elle retint sa respiration. Un bras était serré autour d'elle et elle pouvait sentir la peau de son partenaire contre son dos. Mais elle se détendit rapidement. Edwin. Un soupir de soulagement monta dans sa poitrine. Pas si mal, ce rêve, pensa-t-elle en se blottissant contre son Frontalier chimérique.

Puis son regard tomba sur les murs de la pièce. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de murs, c'était le noir absolu, seuls trois immenses miroirs semblaient en lévitation, un de chaque côté du lit et le troisième au dessus.

Ellana se coucha de côté, sentant le souffle chaud et rassurant d'Edwin dans son cou. Mais ce qu'elle vit dans le miroir d'en face lui glaça le sang. Edwin la regardait. Sa peau était d'un blanc cadavérique, ses yeux, cernés et injectés de sang, n'étaient qu'un puits de souffrance et de désespoir. Dans ses bras, le reflet d'elle-même dormait paisiblement. Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un cauchemar. La jeune femme ferma vivement les yeux.

Sans ouvrir les paupières, elle bouscula un peu son Edwin chimérique, qui lui semblait physiquement normal. Il poussa un de ces grognements typiquement masculins mais consentit à changer de place.

Malheureusement, la vision que renvoyait le deuxième miroir latéral n'était guère plus réjouissante. Nillem. Lui aussi avait les yeux ouverts, il la regardait et la serrait jalousement contre lui. Peut-être n'avait-il pas une peau d'albâtre, ni des yeux torturés, mais cet air de convoitise plein d'arrogance peint sur son visage la révulsait encore plus que l'Edwin pâle du premier miroir.

Une fois de plus, elle tapota l'épaule de son partenaire et se positionna sur le dos. Alors là... Après avoir été effrayée, puis dégoûtée, fallait-il vraiment qu'elle subisse ça ? Alors que, sur les deux premiers miroirs s'étaient reflétés des hommes prenant la place de son partenaire, sur le troisième miroir, Ellana n'avait pas de reflet. Une autre femme était dans le lit serrée contre Edwin !

La Marchombre sentit une vague de colère la submerger. Il était plus que temps qu'elle se réveille. La femme allongée aux côté de son Edwin ressemblait à une Faële, mais avait une taille normale. Sa peau, presque aussi sombre que celle de Salim était comme enflammée de l'intérieur. Ses courbes affolantes faisaient onduler le drap fin, comme une invitation sensuelle à plus d'affinités, et son bras nu était posé sur le torse du Frontalier, ses doigts fins et gracieux caressant ostensiblement sa peau. Sur les oreillers, ses longs cheveux gisaient en cascade, comme de l'or noir, et son visage fin aux pommettes hautes clamait sa beauté parfaite et naturelle.

Ellana poussa un grognement rageur peu élégant et se tourna vers l'Edwin qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle se rapprocha, passa son bras autour de son buste et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Dans ce cas, mieux valait ne plus rien voir, seulement dormir bien au chaud dans l'étreinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

1. Extrait du _Pacte des Marchombres_ de Pierre Bottero, tome 2, _Ellana l'Envol_, page 336.

**Suite au prochain chapitre !**


	12. Pressentiments

**Suite !**

**12. Pressentiments**

_Si l'Empire s'oppose aux Mercenaires du Chaos pour des questions de pouvoir, nous, Marchombres, défendons l'Harmonie face au Chaos, l'un et l'autre pris au sens de principes universels._

**Jilano Alhuïn**

**Pierre Bottero**, _Le Pacte des Marchombres_, tome 2, _Ellana l'Envol_, p. 313

Sous le soleil de midi, le château des rêveurs apparut à l'horizon, au détour d'une colline. Aussi majestueuse qu'Ondiane, la construction de pierre claire s'élevait sur une butte, entourée de hauts arbres et de jardins méticuleusement entretenus. Sa ressemblance avec un château du Moyen-Âge frappa une nouvelle fois ceux qui avaient vécu dans l'autre monde.

Ils firent avancer leur chevaux sur la piste.

La journée de voyage avait permis à Ellana de s'éclaircir l'esprit et de repousser les dernières brides de son rêve adultère de la veille dans un coin de sa tête. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait nier que les images de cette femme à la peau de feu serrée contre Edwin avaient assurément influencé son humeur. Ce qui n'avait pas été sans étonner de fins observateurs comme Salim, qui aurait vivement réagi si l'enlèvement d'Ewilan ne l'avait pas tant bouleversé, ou encore Sayanel. Le Marchombre s'était glissé dans le groupe avec autant de facilités que Daïd. Les yeux rieurs, il observait les joutes verbales quotidiennes, l'organisation huilée à la perfection, la complicité qui régnait en maître, ... Et ses compagnons s'étaient accommodés à sa présence sans une once de méfiance. Sayanel inspirait le calme et la sympathie.

Son ami de longue date s'approcha d'elle.

- Cette jeune fille est importante pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ellana leva les yeux vers le Marchombre.

- Oui, et je sais qu'Edwin nous la ramènera bientôt.

Sayanel acquiesça.

- Je comprend que tu aimes voyager avec eux, l'amitié qui vous lie semble à toute épreuve.

- En effet, je me vois mal me séparer d'eux pour le moment, nous sommes comme une grande famille...

- Puis-je donc savoir ce qui te trouble tant ? Sourit-il.

Ellana fit la moue.

- Juste un mauvais rêve, soupira-t-elle.

- Mais encore ?

Elle planta son regard dans les yeux clairs de Sayanel et décida de s'en ouvrir à lui.

- J'ai peur, Sayanel, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Fronçant les sourcils, il rapprocha sa monture de la sienne pour éviter que leur discussion ne soit surprise par d'autres.

- Raconte-moi.

- Ces derniers temps, je n'arrête pas de penser à Jilano, à Nillem et à cette prophétie, mais, en même temps, j'ai peur pour Edwin.

- Tu crois vraiment en cette prophétie ?

- De l'autre côté de la Mer des Brumes, nous avons découvert une prairie infinie qui s'attaquait à quiconque tentait d'y avancer. Cet endroit se nommait la Grande Dévoreuse. C'était le dernier élément de la prophétie.

- Et selon toute logique, tu es celle que désigne la prophétie du chaos, Ellana. Mais, ça, nous le savions déjà.

- Je sais...

Ils marquèrent une pause, mais la question en suspend ne tarda pas à venir.

- Tu as des projet, avec ton compagnon ?

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de la Marchombre.

- Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, mais oui, dans un futur proche...

Sayanel se pencha et serra sa main dans la sienne. La chaleur rassurante de sa paume mit du baume sur ses blessures.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet que je n'arrive pas à expliquer.

- Que te dis ton coeur ?

Ellana sentit sa gorge se nouer.

- Qu'il est en danger.

Mais elle avait mentit. Au fond d'elle-même, elle craignait plus que tout que le pire soit arrivé.

Sur le chariot, maître Duom s'agita et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

- Il essaye de contacter Ewilan, expliqua Salim qui chevauchait juste à côté.

Sous l'effort, le visage de l'analyste avait viré au rouge et une goute de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe. Sur Éclat de Soie, Salim se rongeait les sangs, priant pour recevoir au moins un signe positif.

- Ah ! S'écria alors Duom.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que vous avez pu lui parler ? Le pressa le garçon.

- Non, maugréa-t-il. Mais j'ai pu l'atteindre. Elle doit être épuisée, car elle n'a su m'envoyer qu'une image.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a montré ?

- Fériane.

Les huit compagnons levèrent les yeux vers le château des rêveurs. Salim ne tenait plus.

- Ca veut dire qu'elle va bien ! Il faut vite aller là-bas !

- On va y aller bonhomme, mais ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite, d'accord ? Tempéra Bjorn.

Salim acquiesça vivement et son empressement poussa la troupe à suivre un rythme plus soutenu.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes du château, celles-ci s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Maître Carboist les attendait déjà dans la cour. Des jeunes rêveurs vinrent chercher leurs chevaux et le chariot et, après quelques salutations d'usage, le maître des lieux les invita à s'asseoir dans la cour, au soleil, et fit apporter des rafraîchissements.

Ellana ne fit pas attention à la discussion, elle avait déjà rencontré le personnage et savait qu'on ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Tôt ou tard, Carboist finissait par tout savoir. La jeune femme observait le château. Les jardins étaient comme une source de lumière et de couleur, entourant un bassin d'eau claire, sûrement glacée, dont la surface, rendue aveuglante par les rayons du soleil qui s'y reflétaient, était constellée d'épaisses feuilles de nénuphars aux fleurs encore fermées. A travers les grandes baies vitrées de la cour intérieure, de jeunes rêveurs en apprentissage jetaient des regards curieux aux visiteurs, certainement les premiers depuis des lustres. L'animation ne devait pas être courante ici.

Finalement, maître Carboist appela des rêveurs qui les amenèrent à leurs chambres et, pendant qu'ils s'installaient, il marcha longuement avec Daïd dans les jardins, parlant bas.

Ellana se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle partageait sa chambre avec Siam qui regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Son regard se posa sur la Marchombre, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon frère, lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

Ellana se redressa. Son tracas était-il donc si évident ?

- Ce sont plutôt les Mercenaires qui devraient se faire du soucis ! Ricana la Frontalière en époussetant son armure de cuir avant de changer de sujet. On va s'entrainer dans la cour, tu viens ?

- Non... je vais me reposer.

Siam haussa les épaules et sortit de la chambre.

Après quelques secondes de silence, seulement ponctué par les pas des habitants traversant les couloirs sans un mot, Ellana se leva et quitta la pièce à son tour. Non qu'elle eut une soudaine envie de mettre quelques coup de pied au derrière de Bjorn, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule, de renouer avec sa solitude pour vérifier si elle lui était encore si chère.

Quand elle déboucha dans un jardin, des effluves de senteurs florales emplirent ses poumons. Elle leva brièvement les yeux, le temps de contempler la plus haute tour de Fériane, s'élevant à une trentaine de mètres au-dessus des remparts. Selon Carboist, il y avait à son sommet une reproduction, certes beaucoup moins puissante et plus petite, du dessin de la Vigie de la Citadelle qui permettait de voir les plaines aux alentours. C'était assez pour piquer sa curiosité.

Ellana se dirigea vers le rempart le plus proche, crocheta une prise dans la pierre, et se hissa au sommet du premier mur en un temps record. L'escalade était facile et les prises nombreuses, mais, comme à chaque fois, elle retrouvait le plaisir de sentir son corps répondre à toutes ses attentes, sa souplesse et sa force jouer avec les éléments. Un sourire serein remplaça le masque qu'elle portait depuis le début de leurs ennuis et une bouffée d'air frais souleva sa poitrine.

Elle contourna la tour et atteignit la face nord, à l'extérieur du château, loin de la cour, et débuta son ascension. Rapidement, elle s'éleva de plusieurs mètres, le vent faisant battre sa longue tresse dans son dos. Mais Ellana ne se dépêchait pas, elle profitait du calme qui l'envahissait à chaque mètre qu'elle gravissait, à chaque prise qu'elle atteignait et qui lui permettait de s'approcher un peu plus du sommet.

Arrivée en haut de la tour, elle joua des bras et s'assit sur le bord du toit d'ardoises. Ce jour-là, le ciel n'offrait que quelques nuages pelucheux et le vent, bien que discret au sol, avait forci, plus elle s'approchait du sommet, et faisait voler sa natte en tous sens. La jeune femme se leva et, inspirant profondément, elle s'immergea dans la gestuelle marchombre.

Inspiration. Profonde. Mains qui montent, s'écartent, paumes tournées vers le haut. Expiration. Longue. Mains qui reviennent vers le centre. Inspiration. Expiration.

Ellana ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil réchauffer son visage. Quand elle fut prête, elle descendit dans la tour, entrant dans le toit par une petite fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en un tour de main.

La pièce était sobrement meublée, deux bancs de bois sculpté étaient disposés de chaque côté et un tapis clair et abimé était posé sur le sol de pierre. Faisant le tour de la pièce en une bande de quelques dizaines de centimètres, une vitre si transparente qu'on aurait pu l'oublier courait sur le mur au niveau du regard.

La Marchombre s'approcha de la face nord, vers la forteresse des Mercenaires. De là où elle se tenait, elle avait peu de chances d'apercevoir la bâtisse et de déjouer le dessin qui la cachait aux yeux du monde, mais elle posa la main sur le verre et l'image fit un bond vers l'avant. Un sourire plein de curiosité se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle se mit à explorer les environs du bout de ses doigts sur la surface froide. Elle observa quelques secondes un jeune tigre à la robe fauve rayée de brun courir souplement dans les hautes herbes, suivit des yeux un rapace volant en cercles et s'élevant toujours plus haut, puis son regard tomba sur un cavalier.

Non, pas un cavalier, une cavalière. Celle qu'elle voyait était couchée sur l'encolure d'un grand étalon sombre. Son coeur rata un battement. Serait-ce possible ? Ellana accentua la pression sur le verre mais l'image refusa de s'approcher plus. C'était une jeune fille, sa course folle faisait voler ses longs cheveux blonds et elle se cramponnait à l'encolure de sa monture avec toute la force du désespoir. A quelques dizaines de mètres derrière elle, cinq cavaliers, armes au clair, talonnaient violemment leurs chevaux.

Ellana n'attendit pas une seconde. Elle sortit par la fenêtre comme un coup de vent et descendit la tour. Les autres, qui levèrent les yeux depuis la cour, crurent qu'elle se laissait tomber comme une pierre tant sa descente était rapide.

Se réceptionnant, les mains au sol, elle courut vers les autres.

- Ewilan arrive par le nord, des Mercenaires sont après elle !

D'un même mouvement, tous quittèrent la cour et se précipitèrent vers les écuries.

* * *

Ewilan s'agrippa aux crins du grand étalon. Ce diable de cheval volait par-dessus les plaines à un train d'enfer et son galop, puissant comme un fléau, l'emportait en ligne droite vers Fériane, infatigable, ne ralentissant pas une seule seconde sa course folle. Elle devait atteindre le château des rêveurs, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Derrière elle, les Mercenaires talonnaient et criaient sur leurs montures pour ne pas perdre de terrain. Mais le grand étalon de guerre, malgré sa stature imposante, réussissait à conserver la distance qui les séparait. Se retournant prudemment sur sa selle, elle vit que l'un d'eux s'emparait de son arc, saisissait une flèche, menait l'empennage à sa joue avant de le lâcher. La flèche fusa. Ewilan se plaqua contre l'encolure de sa monture et entendit la flèche siffler au niveau de son épaule. Puis une deuxième, dans l'autre sens.

Dans l'autre sens ? La jeune fille leva les yeux. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. Devant elle, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, un barrage de sept cavaliers filait vers elle, galopant de front, trois d'entre eux armés d'arcs. Serait-ce possible que... ?

Aussitôt, deux des archers alliés se détachèrent du groupe, leurs chevaux survolant la distance qui les séparait. Ewilan sentit des larmes commencer à couler à flot sur ses joues quand elle reconnu Ellana, accompagnée d'un homme plus âgé, certainement un Marchombre. En sens inverse, ils dépassèrent la jeune fille et foncèrent vers les Mercenaires.

Arrivant près des autres, elle se redressa lentement sur sa selle et relâcha la pression de ses genoux sur les flancs de sa monture. Le grand étalon gris ralentit sa course et s'arrêta. D'un bond, Salim mit pied à terre et rattrapa Ewilan juste avant qu'elle ne tombe de sa selle. Daïd se précipita vers eux, accompagné de Bjorn, Mathieu et Siam. Ils allongèrent la jeune fille au sol.

- Je m'occupe d'elle, lança Daïd aux autres. Mais Ellana et Sayanel risquent d'avoir besoin d'aide.

- Je reste avec vous, c'est ma soeur, dit Mathieu en lançant un regard à Salim. Je peux vous emmener à Fériane.

Le jeune homme prit la main de sa soeur dans la sienne et toucha l'épaule du rêveur de l'autre. La seconde suivante, ils avaient disparu d'un pas sur le côté.

L'apprenti marchombre, flanqué de Siam et Bjorn, remonta immédiatement en selle, le visage dur, et lança sa monture au galop, droit vers les Mercenaires.

Deux des Mercenaires du Chaos gisaient au sol, mais les trois autres tardaient encore à prendre la fuite. Ellana fit faire une volte à sa monture et repartit au galop vers le trio. Murmure, lancé à pleine vitesse, passa juste à côté d'un des adversaires, hors de portée de son sabre, mais, au dernier moment, Ellana vida les étriers et bondit, une dague à la main.

Le Mercenaire aurait dû écarquiller les yeux, esquisser un geste vain pour se défendre et rejoindre les deux autres au sol, la gorge ouverte, mais au lieu de ça il se tourna vers elle. Le regard bleu cobalt de son adversaire lui glaça le sang. Ellana marqua un temps d'arrêt, et le Mercenaire le mit à profit pour parer son attaque, pourtant meurtrière. Roulant au sol, Ellana se réceptionna souplement. Quand elle leva les yeux, les trois Mercenaires rescapés fuyaient vers le nord.

Sayanel amena sa monture à sa hauteur et observa les fuyards. Le Marchombre fronça les sourcils.

- Ellana ?

- C'était Nillem... Répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après de longs soins et un déjeuner copieux, Ewilan leur livra ses premières explications. Elle leur raconta comment elle était tombée dans le piège d'Azan et comment le Mentaï avait étrangement réussi à dessiner en la présence de gommeurs. Ensuite, elle aborda le sujet plus sensible de sa captivité et des sévices mentaux et corporels qu'elle avait subis, insistant sur ces étranges pierres inspirées qu'utilisaient les Mercenaires du Chaos pour gravement toucher son esprit. Elle leur raconta alors comment Edwin était apparu et l'avait sortie de là. Comment, ensemble, ils avaient traversé les souterrains et comment elle avait dû le quitter et alors qu'il assurait sa fuite en retenant les Mercenaires lancés à leurs trousses.

- Raconte-moi ce que tu sais à propos de cette Porte du Chaos que les Mercenaires cherchent à utiliser contre l'Empire, demanda maître Duom.

Ewilan contempla longuement ses amis avant de se lancer.

- Je ne sais comment l'expliquer, mais cette porte s'ouvre... sur un autre monde.

La révélation tomba comme une pierre dans l'eau et le silence remplit la pièce. Mathieu s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Quand tu dis autre monde, tu veux dire qu'il y aurait un autre univers que nous ne connaissons pas, comme celui où nous avons grandi et Gwendalavir ?

Sa soeur acquiesça.

- Je n'y ai pas été moi-même, mais je l'ai aperçu et je vous jure que ce qu'il y a là-derrière ne doit jamais se déverser en Gwendalavir. Je n'y ai vu que le feu et l'horreur, un parfait tableau du chaos...

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos. A côté d'elle, Ellana passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ca va aller, petite soeur, ça fait bien longtemps que nous attendons de leur mettre un bon coup de pied au derrière.

- Ouais, tu l'as dit ! Et, crois-moi, ils auront les fesses cuisantes après avoir pris la bonne correction qu'ils méritent ! S'enflamma Salim.

Tous ses amis acquiescèrent vigoureusement, ainsi que Daïd, le rêveur dont elle avait récemment fait la connaissance et qui lui avait administré les premiers soins.

Ewilan secoua la tête.

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça...

Elle déglutit avec difficultés.

- Je n'arrive plus... je n'arrive plus à dessiner. C'est à cause de ces pierres inspirées. Elles viennent de cet autre monde. Azan, le Mentaï, il peut imposer des pas sur le côté à des êtres vivants et à des choses, comme le faisaient les Ts'liches, c'est ainsi qu'il a pu les amener dans notre monde !

- Calme-toi, jeune fille, la rassura maître Duom. C'est certainement un effet temporaire.

- Mais...

- Une fois à Al-Jeit, nous irons voir les professeur de l'académie pour remédier à ce problème, d'accord ?

- D'accord... mais que fait-on pour Edwin ? Demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard inquiet à ses amis.

- A pied, ça lui prendra plusieurs jours pour arriver jusqu'ici, répondit Siam en toute confiance.

- Et s'il s'est fait prendre ? L'interrogea Mathieu.

La Frontalière lui lança un regard noir et lui répondit d'une voix glaciale.

- Ne profère pas de telles absurdités, mon frère pourrait défaire tous les Mercenaires de cette forteresse un à un à lui seul.

Mathieu blêmit. En cet instant, Siam était terrifiante de froideur, et le ton qu'elle avait emprunté n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'Edwin. Un ton sans appel.

Bjorn s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Dans l'urgence, il nous faut surtout rejoindre Al-Jeit le plus rapidement possible.

- Votre ami arrivera certainement à Fériane dans quelques jours. Les rêveurs pourront alors nous prévenir de son retour, le moment venu, compléta Daïd.

Tous hochèrent de la tête d'un air entendu. Le rêveur poursuivit.

- Je suis certains que nous pourrons profiter de la générosité de Fériane pour dormir dans un bon lit cette nuit !

Bjorn lui donna un coup de coude.

- J'ai entendu dire que, à leurs heures perdues, les rêveurs brassaient la bière...

Une sourire s'étira sur le visage des deux comparses.

- Ewilan est de retour, voilà une bonne raison de faire la fête, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le chevalier, ayant trouvé un prétexte parfait pour s'enivrer et dévorer les réserves des rêveurs.

Ellana leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bjorn ! Tu n'es qu'un ours !

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder !**


	13. L'odeur du souffre

**Suite ! ^o^**

**13. L'odeur du souffre et la lumière des flammes**

_Le Cavalier rouge est un guerrier rusé, assoiffé de conquêtes et de sang, dont la lame frappe toujours juste._

**Reine du Chaos**, _Ode aux quatre Cavaliers._

Ellana flatta l'encolure du grand étalon sombre et le gratta sur le front.

- Alors, mon grand, où as-tu donc laissé ton cavalier ? Murmura-t-elle gentiment.

Nuit d'Hiver braqua sur elle ses grands yeux sombres.

C'est alors qu'Ewilan entra dans les écuries. La jeune fille s'approcha d'elle.

- C'est le cheval d'Edwin ?

Ellana acquiesça.

- Nuit d'Hiver, il vient de la Citadelle... et il vaut une fortune, sourit-elle.

- Il est incroyable.

- C'est certainement pour ça qu'il vaut une fortune.

Les deux amies rirent.

- Il a le même âge qu'Edwin et il est né le même jour !

Ewilan lui lança un regard incrédule et Ellana lui livra ses explications.

- C'est une ancienne race de chevaux, il n'en reste même pas dix en Gwendalavir et tous sont dans le Nord. J'ai oublié leur nom, c'était un mot dans une langue ancienne et presque oubliée. Je sais par contre qu'une vieille tradition raconte que ce seraient des esprits de la montagne s'étant faits chair. Dans le cas d'Edwin comme dans le cas de son père, leurs chevaux sont nés en même temps qu'eux. Ces animaux entretiennent des liens très forts avec leurs cavaliers et les accompagnent tout au long de leur vie.

- Finalement, je crois que incroyable est un mot un peu faible, se reprit Ewilan.

- Tu pourras encore le chevaucher, étant donné qu'Aquarelle est restée à Al-Jeit.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda timidement la jeune fille, comprenant maintenant l'importance qu'avait l'animal.

La Marchombre haussa les épaules et la gratifia d'un clin d'oeil amical.

- Tu pourras monter Murmure si tu veux, je m'occuperai de ce grand gaillard, dit-elle en désignant l'étalon.

Ewilan acquiesça. Elle était profondément heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses amis et il lui tardait de rentrer à Al-Jeit, ses parents devaient se faire un sang d'encre depuis son enlèvement. Mais, au-delà de son bonheur retrouvé, elle s'inquiétait pour Edwin. Ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles et, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Naïvement, elle avait cru Azan et était tombée dans son piège sans comprendre comment. A cause d'elle, un de ses proches était en grave danger et elle avait failli contribuer aux plans des Mercenaires du Chaos. Ellana du percevoir son trouble car elle s'approcha et la prit par les épaules.

- Ewilan, ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassura la Marchombre qui lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

La jeune femme replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

- Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à Al-Jeit, ensuite, je repartirai vers les montagnes de l'Est et j'irai voir cette fameuse forteresse. Si Edwin s'est fait prendre, il est peu probable qu'ils l'aient tué, d'accord ? Il est trop important et il leur serait bien trop utile en tant qu'otage.

Ewilan hocha de la tête et renifla. Elle avait les jambes en coton, elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir mis un de ses proches en danger.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes seule ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai pas la même erreur que lui, la rasséréna-t-elle. Et puis, Sil'Afian va lui aussi lancer des soldats de la légion noire après les Mercenaires. Nous le retrouverons, sois en certaine.

Baissant les yeux, Ewilan sortit en compagnie d'Ellana.

- Attends ! S'exclama soudain la jeune fille. On peut demander à maître Duom d'essayer de le contacter ! Edwin sait comment répondre !

La Marchombre la regarda gravement.

- Espérons que ça marche, petite soeur !

Elles se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers leurs compagnons.

* * *

- Je n'y arrive pas, Ewilan ! Tempêta maître Duom, assis sur la banquette du chariot.

Ewilan, montée sur Murmure, chevauchait près du vieil homme en compagnie d'Ellana, sur le dos de Nuit d'Hiver. Dès leur départ de Fériane, les deux amies lui avaient demandé de contacter Edwin par dessin. Mais le Frontalier brillait par son absence et une heure entière ne lui permit même pas d'établir un contact avec lui.

- Je n'arrive pas à toucher son esprit, conclut maître Duom en baissant les bras.

- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit Ellana qui n'était pas versée dans l'art du dessin.

L'analyste ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il avait encore parlé trop vite.

- C'est comme... s'il n'était plus là, avoua-t-il après hésitations.

La Marchombre plissa les yeux. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque cinglante sur ses capacités de dessinateur, mais Ewilan s'interposa.

- Si maître Duom ne peut pas le contacter, ça pourrait aussi signifier qu'il n'est pas en Gwendalavir.

Mais la jeune fille se rendit compte de son erreur et se mordit la lèvre. C'était absurde, Edwin n'aurait pas su faire un grand pas et les Mercenaires n'avaient aucun intérêt à l'envoyer dans l'autre monde. Le visage de la Marchombre s'assombrit.

- Attendez ! S'exclama Ewilan. Si Azan a été capable de dessiner en la présence de gommeurs et même d'imposer un pas sur le côté à plusieurs personnes, il a très bien pu élaborer une protection autour de la forteresse avec le pouvoir des sphères graphes !

- Ewilan... Il faut se rendre à l'évidence... Lâcha maître Duom d'un air résigné.

- Non ! C'est hors de question ! S'insurgea la jeune fille alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux. Nous ne l'abandonnerons pas !

Ellana posa une main sur son bras. Ewilan se tourna vers elle. Le visage de la jeune femme n'exprimait rien et ses yeux étaient sans émotion, mais elle savait que l'inquiétude et la souffrance devaient lui tordre les entrailles. Ewilan voulu parler, lui dire des mots rassurants, mais la Marchombre lui intima le silence pour s'adresser à l'analyste.

- Edwin n'est pas mort, il est vivant, je le sais.

Toutes sortes d'expressions passèrent sur le visage de leurs compagnons. L'inquiétude, la peur, la surprise, la colère, la compassion, mais personne ne prononça un mot quand Ellana talonna Nuit d'Hiver. Sans se retourner, elle leur dit:

- Je pars devant, je vous rejoindrai au campement.

Le grand étalon sombre s'élança au galop sur la piste.

Ellana dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler. Heureusement, sa monture l'emmenait à vive allure sur la piste et ses compagnons ne furent bientôt que de petits points à l'horizon. Edwin n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. La jeune femme se coucha sur l'encolure de Nuit d'Hiver et l'étalon partit dans un galop endiablé. Elle refusait de perdre encore une fois un être cher, surtout pas Edwin.

Comprenant que sa course folle épuisait sa monture, Ellana se redressa sur sa selle et Nuit d'Hiver se mit progressivement au pas, l'écume aux lèvres. La jeune femme flatta son encolure pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir poussé à bout, l'animal n'avait pas à payer pour son inquiétude et sa colère.

Après une heure ou deux au pas, elle arriva près de l'emplacement du campement suivant, aux abords du petite forêt de feuillus. Le soleil mettrait encore longtemps à se coucher, et ses amis certainement autant à arriver. Ellana décida de s'arrêter là. Sans un mot, elle mit pied à terre, dessella sa monture et posa la selle contre un arbre. Ensuite, elle prit Nuit d'Hiver par la bride, l'amena près d'un ruisseau tout proche pour qu'il puisse se désaltérer et, après l'avoir entravé près du campement, elle entreprit de rassembler du bois pour le feu et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

La forêt n'était ni sombre ni dangereuse, mais la vigilance de la Marchombre était tombée au fond de ses bottes. Aussi, quand elle entendit une branche craquer sous un pied, elle savait son ennemi déjà trop proche pour se préparer au combat. Elle roula sur le côté et ses griffes sortirent en un doux chuintement. Une promesse de mort pour celui qui s'était avancé dans son dos.

Ellana bondit, mais son ennemi bougea et ses lames ne firent qu'effleurer son épaule. Son pied fusa, fut dévié d'une parade audacieuse, le tranchant de sa main s'abattit sur un poignet, mais l'os ne se brisa pas.

- Ellana ! S'écria l'inconnu.

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt, ses yeux tombant sur le visage de son adversaire. Une gangue de glace se referma sur sa poitrine.

- Nillem.

Le Mercenaire leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Je ne suis pas là pour...

- Tais-toi, siffla-t-elle. Je t'ai vu, aujourd'hui, tu poursuivais Ewilan.

- Tu as donc pu constater que nous ne lui avons fait aucun mal.

Ellana leva un sourcil.

Nillem, il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours le garçon d'autrefois, celui qui avait cru en la prophétie du chaos, qui avait trahi sa promesse de suivre l'enseignement de Sayanel. Le temps avait passé, il était devenu un homme mais au fond de ses yeux brillait toute la morgue qui s'était accumulée dans son coeur, née du gouffre qui les séparait, de l'échec qu'il n'avait su surmonter. Si seulement il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas un échec...

La Marchombre croisa les bras et leva le menton.

- Que veux-tu ?

Nillem plissa les yeux et les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait.

- Te voir, te prévenir, dit-il lentement en s'approchant.

- Tu me vois, je t'écoute.

- C'est à propos de la Prophétie. Lorsque...

- Je connais ta prophétie.

- Tu sais donc qu'elle te concerne, toi et toi futur enfant.

Ellana ne répondit rien et le laissa continuer.

- Elle n'a plus d'importance, tu es libre, ta vie t'appartient.

- J'ai toujours été libre, Nillem, et m'a vie m'a toujours appartenu.

Le rire sarcastique du Mercenaire ne fit qu'attiser la haine et le malaise de la Marchombre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir apparaître Nillem. Désormais, en face d'elle, il irradiait la confiance en lui, bien loin de l'image de l'apprenti Marchombre, désemparé à l'idée qu'elle ne suive pas la même voie que lui, qu'elle avait quitté des années plus tôt. Mais elle était aussi sciemment consciente que le savoir du côté du chaos était un véritable crève coeur, compte tenu de l'ami qu'elle avait perdu.

Nillem s'approcha encore, s'arrêta, à deux mètres d'elle.

- Ellana, comprends, nous n'avons plus aucune raison de nous haïr, s'enflamma le Mercenaire. Nous ne menacerons plus ta vie ni celle de ton enfant ! Toi, moi, nous pouvons...

- Non, trancha-t-elle.

- Non ?

- Il n'y a pas de nous qui tienne. Pars, Nillem, ou je serais obligée de te tuer de mes propres mains.

Nillem leva les mains en signe d'impuissance et baissa tristement la tête.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Ellana, lâcha-t-il avec nostalgie.

Le Mercenaire fit quelques pas en arrière, puis disparut sous le couvert des arbres.

Quand tout fut redevenu clame et quand elle fut certaine que Nillem était loin, Ellana ramassa quelques branches sèches et retourna au campement, son coeur battant à petits coups nerveux et désordonnés. Elle se laissa tomber sur son sac et soupira. Non loin d'elle, Nuit d'Hiver lui lança un regard qu'elle aurait juré interrogateur. La jeune femme se leva et le gratta entre les oreilles. Il lui tardait de revoir Edwin, l'absence du Frontalier à ses côtés, en cet instant, se faisait cruellement sentir. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle serait bientôt en route vers la forteresse des Mercenaires du Chaos, en route pour le retrouver.

* * *

_Des années auparavant..._

- Résister à la souffrance est une fierté. Es-tu fier, mon fils ?

Il est là, la tête en bas, les jambes pliées autour d'une branche. Une fois de plus, ses muscles se contractent et il peut toucher ses genoux.

- Je le suis.

Son corps proteste, gémit, mais l'adolescent continue.

- De quoi es-tu fier ?

- Je suis fier de ce que je suis.

Encore, il recommence le même exercice, le sang martelant ses tempes.

- Souffres-tu, Edwin ?

- Non, je ne souffre pas, père. Mon esprit est plus fort que mon corps.

* * *

_De nos jours..._

Edwin souffre, son corps se contracte et se tord, mais son esprit lui ordonne de se lever. Sur de larges plaques de peau, des brûlures ont dénudé sa chair et le sang suinte de ses muscles à vif. L'air qu'il respire est lourd, chaud et saturé de cendres, enflammant ses poumons. Malgré sa jambe et son bras brisés, il s'agenouille sur la terre battue. Ses yeux pleurent et ses larmes tracent des sillons noirs de suie sur ses joues. L'atmosphère trouble sa vision.

Il est passé de l'autre côté de la Porte.

S'appuyant sur sa jambe valide, il parvient à se tenir debout. Un grondement s'élève dans son dos, mais le Frontalier n'a plus son sabre et son armure est en cendres. Il se tourne, lentement, à la merci du premier venu. Trois ombres entrent dans son champ de vision. Celle du centre, humaine et certainement féminine, est flanquée de deux silhouettes massives.

Il s'arcboute une dernière fois pour rester debout, mais même son esprit lâche prise et il s'écroule dans un nuage de poussière ocre. Les flammes, la suie et la lave en fusion emplissent ce paysage de cauchemar.

A sa hauteur, les deux créatures s'arrêtent, alors que la jeune femme s'accroupit et prend son visage ravagé entre ses mains.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Edwin Til'Illan, nos chemins n'ont pas fini de s'entrelacer.

**Le prochain chapitre prendra certainement plus de temps à arriver, j'ai beaucoup de travail pour les cours cette semaine...**


	14. Otages

**Saluuut ! ^o^ Voilà la suite !**

**14. Otages**

_La liberté ne peut être que toute la liberté, un morceau de liberté n'est pas la liberté._

**Auteur inconnu**

Assise en tailleur sur le balcon d'une des plus hautes tours d'Al-Jeit, les yeux fermés, Ellana écoutait les murmures de la ville. En bas, les rues étaient animées, mais le brouhaha ne s'élevait pas jusqu'à elle. Là haut, les bruits de mêlaient. Les gens, le vent, la nuit. La jeune femme attendait. Elle avait souvent attendu depuis leur retour de Fériane, mais le moment était arrivé. Comme pour l'encourager, une bourrasque audacieuse secoua sa longue tresse noire. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit son apprenti se hisser sur le balcon.

- Bien joué, jeune apprenti.

Salim écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment... ?

Un ange passa et Ellana leva les yeux vers lui, son regard étincelait.

- Je suis fière de toi.

Chose inhabituelle, la Marchombre se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Salim sentit une chape de fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules, mais l'énergie nouvelle qui bouillonnait en lui était plus forte encore. Il avait réussi l'Ahn-Ju, il avait gagné le droit d'enseigner et de solliciter la greffe, et son coeur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

Ellana le prit par les épaules et détailla son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna-t-il.

Un sourire triste lui répondit et Salim sentit son énergie retomber.

- Mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Non, bonne nouvelle.

Alors c'était une bonne nouvelle ? Mais pourquoi ce regard peiné ?

- Ewilan recommence à dessiner.

Salim bondit en l'air et, dans sa danse folle, il prit Ellana dans ses bras, la fit tournoyer, avant de reposer son professeur, le rouge aux joues.

- Excuse-moi !

La jeune femme se contenta de rire doucement, mais il perçut, une fois de plus, la tristesse qui se cachait derrière ce rire. Ellana était déchirée, et cette déchirure avait un nom. Edwin. Cela avait commencé avec leur retour à Al-Jeit...

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tôt..._

Une fois de plus, ils étaient réunis dans la salle des stratèges du palais de l'empereur. Sil'Afian, l'air sombre, les avait fait convoquer dès leur retour à Al-Jeit et Ewilan avait tout juste eu le temps d'embrasser ses parents. Tous les compagnons étaient là, y compris Sayanel et Daïd.

- J'ose espérer que votre voyage s'est passé sans encombres, commença-t-il.

- Nous avons été attaqués par des blancs, mais ils étaient en nombre réduit et ont rapidement fuit, rapporta Bjorn.

L'empereur acquiesça et se tourna vers Ewilan.

- Jeune fille, sache que je suis infiniment heureux d'avoir appris que tu étais en bonne santé et tous mes vœux t'accompagnent dans ton rétablissement.

Ewilan prononça un faible merci et Sil'Afian continua.

- Nous avons malheureusement appris une nouvelle plus alarmante ce matin-même. Nous avons reçu un autre message des Mercenaires, fit-il en désignant un rouleau de parchemin sur la table.

Siam se redressa vivement.

- A propos de mon frère ?

L'empereur acquiesça gravement. Ellana sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était assise à côté de la jeune Frontalière et, à cet instant, elle aurait juré que leur sang pulsait au même rythme soutenu dans leur poitrine, en attente du pire.

- Les Mercenaires du Chaos retiennent Edwin en otage. Au moindre mouvement de notre armée, ils l'exécuteront.

La Marchombre serra si fort ses accoudoirs que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Salim prit la main d'Ewilan dans sa sienne, Sayanel et Daïd plissèrent les yeux, analysant l'information, et Mathieu se tourna vers Siam, mais le regard de la jeune Frontalière était dur et sans émotion.

- Ce sont là les seules conditions ? S'enquit Bjorn.

- Non, malheureusement. Ils ont également stipulé que chacun de vous, dit-il en les désignant d'un geste large, devra rester à Al-Jeit et que, si l'un de vous est aperçu en dehors de ces murs, ils le tueront également.

- Au moins, nous savons qu'il est en vie ! S'exclama maître Duom.

Sil'Afian hocha la tête et posa sur eux un regard sévère.

- Nous allons entamer les discussions avec les Mercenaires du Chaos pour récupérer Edwin. Pendant ce temps, aucun de vous ne pourra quitter Al-Jeit ou c'est sa vie que vous mettrez en danger.

* * *

_De nos jours..._

- Suis-moi.

Ellana entreprit de descendre de la tour et Salim la suivit tant bien que mal. Une fois au sol, elle l'entraina dans un dédale de ruelles sombres et ils se perdirent dans les méandres de la ville. La jeune femme connaissait le chemin, elle parcourait la cité d'une démarche rapide, fluide et déterminée. Son visage était dur et l'apprenti Marchombre ne se risqua pas à poser une question, de peur de recevoir une remarque cinglante, ou pas de réponse du tout. Ellana était comme ça depuis que Sil'Afian leur avait annoncé qu'il était hors de question pour eux de quitter la ville et de se lancer au secours d'Edwin. Tous savaient que la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à ronger son frein ni à attendre placidement que le beau temps revienne.

Après quelques minutes, la Marchombre poussa une porte au pied d'un bâtiment abandonné et entra. Dans le noir complet, ils montèrent au troisième étage où la pièce était éclairée par la lumière de la lune passant à travers la seule fenêtre qui n'était pas condamnée. Là, sur une table, étaient étalés toutes sortes d'objets, du poignard à la carte en passant par des fioles de poison.

- Je vais quitter Al-Jeit, annonça Ellana avec fermeté.

Salim déglutit avec difficulté. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de déclaration.

- Je vais partir, seule, et j'ai besoin de toi pour...

- Non !

Sayanel venait de faire irruption dans la pièce et l'apprenti Marchombre écarquilla les yeux. Une seconde plus tôt, ils n'étaient que deux dans le bâtiment Le Marchombre ne cesserait jamais de l'impressionner.

- Tu comptes essayer de me retenir ? Demanda la Marchombre d'un air désinvolte.

- Oui, pense à ton élève. Tu sais très bien que nous sommes pour la plupart suivis par des Envoleurs, toi et moi en particulier. Si tu pars, ils le tueront et Edwin aussi.

Ellana mit rageusement ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Il est hors de question que je reste ici les bras croisés !

Salim se fit tout petit. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air et l'idée de s'ingérer dans un conflit entre Ellana et Sayanel ne lui plaisait guère.

- Ce n'est pas seulement la vie d'Edwin qui est en jeu, mais aussi notre liberté. Je ne supporte plus d'être épiée sans cesse.

- Je comprend Ellana, mais il faut trouver une solution qui ne mettra personne en danger, tempéra le Marchombre.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? S'emporta la jeune femme, à bout de nerf.

- Écoute...

- Non ! Toi, tu écoutes ! Tu t'inquiètes peut-être pour la guilde, mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis. L'homme que j'aime est retenu prisonnier par des gens qui m'ont poursuivie toute ma vie, par des gens qui ont déjà tué des êtres chers à mon coeur. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais si je l'abandonnais aux mains des Mercenaires ! Ils ne vont pas le garder prisonnier éternellement ! Ils vont le torturer et le tuer !

Sayanel baissa la tête sans un mot. Salim, quant à lui, aurait voulu devenir souris pour se cacher dans un trou. Devant lui, Ellana bouillonnait de rage, les poings serrés et les muscles tendus. Mais la Marchombre, après quelques secondes, sembla reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Quand elle parla, ce fut d'une voix sarcastique et résolue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Il va pourtant falloir rester, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai bien peur que nous devions attendre et trouver un meilleur plan avant de tenter quoi que ce soit... Soupira Sayanel.

Ellana ferma douloureusement les yeux.

* * *

Rapidement, Sayanel les avait quittés, vaquant à ses propres occupations, et elle avait congédié Salim pour que le garçon prenne du repos.

Quand Ellana s'assit au faîte de la tour, une tempête grondait à l'intérieur de son corps. Dans son esprit, les visages s'entrechoquaient, les événements se bousculaient et les mots défilaient sans qu'elle n'exerce la moindre emprise sur eux. La peur la tenait entre ses griffes. Plus que tout, elle voulait sauver Edwin mais, inconsciemment, elle imaginait retrouver son cadavre, voir son sang couler, et ces images la hantaient. Elle aurait voulu décocher un bon coup de pied dans le derrière du destin, juste une fois, pour renverser le sort qui s'acharnait sur elle et ceux qu'elle aimait.

* * *

_Auparavant, chez les Haïnouks..._

Le soleil, la vitesse, la course sur la plaine infinie... les Fils du Vent sur leurs bateaux à roues avec leurs grandes voiles triangulaires claquant dans le vent. Ellana descendit du grand mat et mit pied à terre. Plus loin sur la proue, elle apercevait Edwin. le Frontalier était appuyé sur le bastingage, contemplant l'horizon d'un regard éteint qui lui était de plus en plus familier.

Loin du monde, le temps s'était lentement écoulé pour les quatre compagnons. Ils étaient là depuis cinq mois, respirant la paix, la liberté et la sérénité, entourés par le vert sans fin des Plaines Souffle et, en paysage lointain, les pics couverts de neiges éternelles de l'Échine du Serpent. Même si elle avouait volontiers que Gwendalavir lui manquait, Ellana se plaisait dans cette vie.

Elle se dirigeait vers Edwin quand une vieille femme lui tira la manche et désigna le Frontalier du menton.

- C'est un homme déchiré entre deux mondes, ça se voit dans son regard. Tu ferais bien d'ouvrir les yeux, tu peux encore éviter l'orage qui se prépare.

Ellana savait à quel point les conseils des anciennes étaient importants aux yeux des Haïnouks, mais son couple ne la concernait en rien. Elle acquiesça gentiment et fit un pas en avant. La vieille femme la retint, agrippée avec fermeté à sa manche, son visage buriné prenant une expression grave.

- Quand tu cours après ton indépendance, il se retrouve confiné dans ton univers et, lorsque tu joues avec le vent, il tourne en rond comme un tigre en cage. N'oublie pas l'équilibre et l'harmonie, jeune femme, n'oublie pas !

La Marchombre regarda quelques secondes l'ancienne marcher à pas lent sur la plateforme et se glisser sous une tente. Équilibre et harmonie ? Ils étaient en elle, à travers le monde et l'altérité. Elle se dirigea vers Edwin. Le Frontalier se tourna vers elle et son regard gris acier reprit un peu de son éclat. Ellana passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se serra dans son étreinte, la joue contre le tissu doux de sa tunique.

- Tu t'ennuies ?

- Non.

- Menteur.

- Nous sommes ici depuis longtemps.

- Trop ?

- Possible.

- Et si on s'entrainait ?

Edwin fit la moue.

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est entrainés, c'était il y a trois mois et les anciens nous ont craché sur les pieds en hurlant qu'on pervertissait leurs enfants.

- Ils étaient juste sous le choc, tu les impressionnais. Mais tu as raison, c'est une mauvaise idée.

Ellana s'écarta et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Edwin lui sourit.

Sans un mot, elle prit le seul poignard qu'elle portait encore à sa ceinture et grava quelques mots dans le bois du bastingage. Le Frontalier suivit son geste par-dessus son épaule.

_Éclat naturel  
De lumière amoureuse  
Sourire_

La Marchombre se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui, s'approcha et happa ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Dans le vent et la lumière, leur baiser avait un goût d'éternité. Ellana se blottit un peu plus contre lui, cherchant la force de ses bras et le contact de son corps contre le sien. Elle soupira de bienêtre.

Quand ils se séparèrent, une étincelle éloquente s'était réveillée dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle reprit son poignard et, le sourire aux lèvres, grava les mots qui faisaient tressaillir son coeur.

_Comme de jeunes amants  
Câlins sous la couette  
Galipettes !_

Edwin pouffa et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Ellana serra sa main dans la sienne et l'entraina.

- Viens ! Rit-elle.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Salim ? S'enquit Ewilan en voyant le garçon chercher quelqu'un des yeux sur la proue.

- Je cherche Ellana.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue. Et toi, tu n'aurais pas vu Edwin ? J'ai un message de Sil'Afian pour lui.

- Introuvable lui aussi !

Les deux adolescent s'appuyèrent sur le bastingage et observèrent leur progression nocturne, sous la voute céleste où brillaient un millier d'astres. Salim leva les yeux au ciel. La beauté du paysage était à couper le souffle et, chaque soir, ils redécouvraient avec délice le panorama unique que leur offraient les Plaines Souffles.

C'est alors que les yeux d'Ewilan tombèrent sur la deuxième poésie d'Ellana. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, puis elle s'empressa de la cacher en posant sa main sur la rambarde.

- Il faut que je la trouve, c'est super important ! S'exclama Salim.

- Salim, on ne les trouvera certainement pas ce soir.

- Hein ?

- Je crois qu'ils ont des choses autrement plus importantes à faire pour le moment.

Le garçon lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le sourire sibyllin de la jeune fille lui répondit.

**Ça vous a plu ? Le chapitre suivant marquera un tournant dans l'histoire, mais je dois aussi vous prévenir que, étant en rhéto, je dois aussi rendre un gros travail pour l'école et, après le chapitre 15, je ferai une pause dans toutes mes fics pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement sur tout ça ;-).**


	15. L'éveil du Cavalier rouge

**Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

**15. L'éveil du Cavalier rouge**

_En vain, j'ai prié pour que, dans leur bêtise, les Mercenaires du Chaos n'ouvrent jamais la Porte. C'est aujourd'hui chose faite, et je me retrouve démuni face au destin funeste qui se profile à l'horizon. Où est la solution pour rétablir l'harmonie du monde ? Je ne le sais. Mais le coeur d'homme qui bat toujours en moi me pousse vers l'avant, vers la libération, me donne la force de me dresser une fois de plus contre le Chaos._

**Jilano Alhuïn**,** Cavalier pâle**, _Réflexions_.

La jeune femme parcourait le palais. Les larges couloirs, éclairés par une lumière sans origine distincte, faisaient résonner ses pas sur le marbre noir du sol. Des gardes s'écartèrent sur son passage, âmes guerrières dans des armures sombres, courbant l'échine devant la Cavalière blanche, et lui ouvrirent les grandes portes de métal ouvragé et de rubis qui débouchaient sur le couloir suivant sans un mot. Sur les murs ocre, des fresques rouges et or s'étalaient, représentant des scènes de bataille sanglantes.

Mais un homme déboucha d'un couloir affluent et lui barra la route, campé sur ses jambes, les bras croisés, ses yeux clairs vrillant sur elle un regard étincelant. Il portait une tenue de cuir gris, à peine ajustée de quelques pièces de métal, qui n'handicapait aucun des ses mouvements, de petits poignards étaient accrochés sur son armure et une longue dague pendait à sa ceinture.

- Harryo, constata-t-il calmement.

Jilano, le Marchombre, le Cavalier pâle. La Faëlle leva un sourcil désinvolte.

- Tu es sur mon chemin, Marchombre.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène dans cette aile du palais ?

- La Reine m'envoie.

- Rien que ça.

Harryo dégagea une longue mèche noire et soyeuse de son visage.

- J'ai pour mission d'éveiller le Cavalier rouge.

Le visage de Jilano s'assombrit. Avec le Cavalier rouge, ils seraient quatre, leur équipe serait enfin au complet et la Reine leur avait fait clairement comprendre que les choses sérieuses allaient débuter, au grand dam du Marchombre.

- La Reine et Eléa sont déjà à la tour du glaive, libre à toi de nous rejoindre pour la cérémonie.

La Faëlle haussa les épaules, continuant son chemin, et Jilano lui emboîta le pas.

Dans un silence presque complet, ils arrivèrent à l'immense escalier en colimaçon de la tour du glaive, la plus haute de l'aile du Cavalier rouge. Ils seraient bientôt quatre, sous le nom de Cavaliers: Harryo la Cavalière blanche, bientôt rejointe par le Cavalier rouge, Eléa la Cavalière noire et Jilano le Cavalier pâle. Quatre Alaviriens aux capacités exceptionnelles, au service de la Reine, dont trois étaient directement liés à elle par la mort et la résurrection. La Reine leur avait offert une seconde chance et, en échange, ils œuvraient, à son service, pour éloigner les Mercenaires du Chaos de ses terres.

Protéger les terres chaotiques, voilà leur devoir avoué, mais, officieusement, Harryo savait que la Reine nourrissait d'autres desseins. La Cavalière blanche était sa plus proche servante et conseillère, elle lui avait elle-même vanté les beautés de Gwendalavir et les richesses de ses terres. Elle lui avait parlé des dessinateurs, des Frontaliers, des Marchombres, des Faëls, des Pirates alines, d'Al-Jeit, de l'Arche, des légendes alaviriennes, ... Peu lui importait de ce qu'il adviendrait de l'empire une fois les Mercenaires repoussés. La Reine lui avait fait une promesse, en échange de sa totale dévotion, et la Reine avait tenu sa promesse, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour la Faëlle.

La spirale de marches de marbre noir s'étirait à l'infini a dessus d'eux, ponctuée à intervalles réguliers par de larges paliers et suivie par un garde fou de fer ouvragé décoré de formes de feuilles et de fleurs exotiques. L'aile du Cavalier rouge était un chef d'œuvre, chaque aile du palais était un défi de beauté et d'art, tout comme le palais lui-même.

Enfin, l'escalier déboucha sur le sommet. Aveuglés par le soleil rougeoyant, ils montèrent les dernières marches qui les menaient sur la plateforme.

De hauts piliers ronds s'élevaient le long de son pourtour, sculptés de feuilles courbées, et le sol était formé de larges dalles de pierres claires. Les pavés de la plateforme étaient eux-mêmes peints d'une immense rosace rouge au centre de laquelle se dressait un autel surélevé par une volée de marches. De pilier en pilier, des voiles de couleurs chaudes étaient accrochés et virevoltaient dans le vent des hauteurs. A une dizaine de mètres de l'autel, la Reine était assise sur un trône d'or et d'ébène, Eléa debout derrière elle, un peu en retrait.

La souveraine d'Helwaren était une grande femme, peu vêtue, enroulée dans de minces fourrures d'animaux inconnus. Autour de ses longs membres déliés, des bracelets d'or et de pierreries brillaient de mille feux et, sur ses longs cheveux noir relevés en une coiffure complexe, était posée une couronne sculptée dans du diamant noir. Sa peau était mate, mais, au lieu d'évoquer la chaleur du soleil, elle inspirait la froideur de la cendre. Dans son regard sombre, un feu couvait avec toute l'assurance paisible mais implacable de la monarque.

Harryo et Jilano s'avancèrent jusqu'à elle, mirent un genou à terre et baissèrent la tête. Un long silence s'installa. Quand, enfin, la Reine daigna les autoriser à se lever, elle plissa les yeux et plongea son regard sombre dans celui de la Faëlle.

- Harryo, Cavalière blanche.

La jeune femme fit un pas en avant.

- Ma Reine.

Elle dégaina lentement le long coutelas qui pendait à sa ceinture et présenta son arme à la monarque. Du bout de l'index, cette dernière toucha l'acier qui s'illumina d'une flamme blanche le temps d'une seconde.

- Éveille le Cavalier rouge.

Un immense sourire fendit le visage d'Harryo alors qu'elle faisait prudemment un pas en arrière. Elle pivota et se dirigea vers l'autel au centre de la plate-forme.

L'autel était un bloc de marbre noir veiné de rouge, sculpté en forme d'étoile à quatre branches. Toute la partie supérieure, lisse et miroitante, comme un énorme rubis iridescent, était parcourue de volutes noirs et des étincelles crépitaient sur toute sa surface. La Faëlle savait la pierre indestructible, née de la main de sa Reine, elle ne serait détruite que par elle. Mais le coutelas de la jeune femme, qui s'était nimbé de lumière au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de l'autel, portait le pouvoir de la monarque.

Le cadeau de la Reine était inimaginable. Après tout, les Cavaliers n'étaient-ils pas que ses esclaves ? Mais Harryo était différente, elle l'avait servie avec inclination, elle avait trouvé le dernier maillon de leur quatuor, l'avait attiré à elle et maintenant arrivait l'ultime instant qui finaliserait sa transformation, sa renaissance en Helwaren.

Quand elle posa la main sur le rubis, une pulsation la fit tressaillir. Au plus profond de la pierre, un coeur battait sur un rythme lent et puissant, comme un écho à celui qui ouvrirait bientôt les yeux. Harryo se dressa au-dessus de l'autel, prit son arme à deux mains et la leva haut, menaçante, comme une promesse. La lumière tomba comme un éclair sur le coutelas argenté et, lorsqu'elle atteint son paroxysme, la Faëlle la planta dans le rubis avec un cri.

En un tourbillon de flammes rouges et noires, l'autel explosa. Un colonne de feu s'éleva là où il se dressait une seconde plus tôt. Un rugissement sauvage déchira l'atmosphère alors que deux yeux rougeoyants comme des braises s'ouvraient dans le brasier.

Les trois Cavaliers firent un pas en arrière et durent lever un bras pour se protéger de la chaleur infernale que dégageaient les flammes. Seule la Reine souriait. Assise sur son trône, elle contemplait avec satisfaction l'esprit du Cavalier rouge qui s'éveillait, l'incarnation de la guerre et de la destruction.

A quelques mètres seulement de la colonne de feu, Harryo éclata d'un rire presque hystérique et leva les bras au ciel.

Enfin, le Cavalier rouge était né. Maintenant que leur quatuor était au complet, Helwaren et sa Reine allaient sortir de l'ombre et se dresser face aux Mercenaires du Chaos qui convoitaient leur terre. La bataille allait bientôt commencer et, entre le marteau et l'enclume, Gwendalavir en pâtirait.

--

Edwin ouvre lentement les yeux. La douleur a disparu.

Son corps brûle. Son esprit est emporté par une vague de colère et de rage primitive. Un son inhumain, entre rugissement et râle, monte dans sa gorge, fait tressaillir l'univers et déchaine les flammes.

Le Frontalier n'est plus un Frontalier, l'homme n'est plus un homme, l'humain n'est plus humain.

Guerre. Il est la guerre. Il est le sang. Il est la lame. Il est les cris. Il est la peur. Il est le massacre. Il est la guerre.

Guerre, lame, métal contre métal, cris, peur, massacre, terreur, morts, vainqueurs, gloire, terre imbibée de sang, air saturé de flammes, ... Un Cavalier se dresse au milieu de la fournaise, brandit son sabre, et une clameur sauvage s'élève au-dessus du champ de bataille.

Edwin rue, proteste, s'arcboute. Il en a fini avec la guerre, il n'en veut plus. Il a tiré un trait sur ce passé. S'il a été un jour maître du champ de bataille, c'était pour sa patrie, pour ses amis et sa famille, pour défendre l'empire. Jamais plus il ne veut mener des hommes au combat, à la mort. Peut-être a-t-il souvent été de glace, mais son coeur est humain. Il porte le poids de ceux qui sont tombés à ses côtés, il porte le poids de ses responsabilités, de son peuple.

La vague qui le submerge gagne en puissance, il ne sait pas la combattre. Une force sombre et insidieuse se tend vers son coeur, y plonge ses griffes. La main se serre, un visage apparaît. Harryo. Elle essaye de lui voler son humanité, de le corrompre, mais une flamme, une étincelle de vie demeure, se bat, plus forte que l'obscur, pure et résistante. L'amour.

Pendant une folle seconde d'espoir, il voit l'ombre se reculer, la main sur la mince flamme blanche survivante en son coeur lâcher prise. Mais toute espérance est vaine, avec un râle, il sent la serre se refermer sur lui, implacable. Il rassemble toute l'énergie qu'il lui reste, se mure dans ses souvenir heureux, y puise force et réconfort et ravive la flamme vacillante. Une fois de plus, la main griffue s'écarte, se brûle les ongles.

Le sentiment de désespoir qui l'envahit petit à petit est à l'image de la serre obscure qui se referme sur son coeur, incoercible. Ses griffes plongent en lui, pour ne plus le lâcher.

C'est la fin, la fin d'Edwin Til'Illan en tant qu'homme.

La flamme devient minuscule, emprisonnée dans les doigts de l'ombre. Il fait froid, de plus en plus froid, trop froid...

La flamme s'évanouit, happée par l'obscur. Le froid se fait de plus en plus intense. Il n'y a plus de lumière, le noir est absolu. Un rire hystérique s'élève et lui déchire les tympans. Son âme tressaillit, son coeur se fend, son monde s'effondre.

- Ellana !

--

**Bon, comme je l'avais prévu, je fais une pause pour me consacrer à quelques gros travaux à l'école ;-). Et oui, les études avant tout... Mais pas d'inquiétude, ça ne prendra pas des mois, ça durera un mois au grand maximum. Allez, à plus ! ^o^**


	16. Bataille en Helwaren

**Examens finis et réussis ! =D Voilà la suite !**

**16. Bataille en Helwaren**

_Parce qu'il y aura toujours des guerres à mener..._

Auteur inconnu

Nillem réajusta la sangle qui tenait son sabre entre ses omoplates et vérifia une dernière fois si ses poignards glissaient facilement hors de leur fourreau. Pendant qu'il préparait son matériel, il repensa à ce qu'avaient rapporté la cinquantaine de Mercenaires qui s'étaient aventurés de l'autre côté de la Porte du Chaos, dans cet étrange pays qu'Azan leur faisait miroiter comme une terre promise - Helwaren comme l'appelaient les autochtones. Leurs hommes avaient raconté à quel point les soldats de cette Reine à la tête d'Helwaren étaient désorganisés, et comment ils les avaient mis en déroute en moins d'une heure à peine.

Mais ils avaient aussi insisté sur l'apparence même des créatures. D'après eux, ils faisaient la taille d'un homme et étaient couverts d'une armure noire, composée de pièces de métal et de ce qui ressemblait à du cuir. Bien qu'ils fussent semblables à des hommes, leur carapace ne laissait entrevoir la moindre parcelle de peau ou de chair. L'ouverture de leur heaume était voilée par un tissu sombre de telle sorte que même leurs yeux restaient cachés et leur sang était fumant et obscur comme de la poix.

Le jeune Mercenaire fit la moue. C'était à lui que revenait la tâche de pousser l'exploration un peu plus profondément avec une cohorte d'une soixantaine d'hommes. Il était certes curieux de découvrir ce nouveau monde, mais il aurait de loin préféré laisser cette tâche aux stratèges et militaires de la guilde et vaquer à ses occupations en Gwendalavir, comme accompagner les Envoleurs et traquer les Marchombres qui se tenaient depuis bien trop longtemps déjà dans leur chemin.

Lançant un dernier regard dans une glace, Nillem bomba le torse et carra les épaules. Au moins cette expédition lui donnerait-elle l'occasion de prouver sa valeur au conseil. Le Mercenaire ouvrit une porte et s'avança jusqu'à la grande salle de terre battue qui abritait la Porte du Chaos. Ses hommes l'accueillirent sans un mot.

Migual, un Mercenaire pâle aux cheveux couleurs jais et un regard tout aussi sombre, lui tendit les rennes de sa monture. En ami de longue date, il était son second sur cette mission. Nillem enfourcha son cheval, une bête puissante mais nerveuse, et fit un signe de tête à Azan, lui indiquant qu'ils étaient prêts à passer.

Dans un silence presque complet, les runes qui brillaient sur chaque battant de la Porte du Chaos rougeoyèrent avec plus d'intensité. Azan, les yeux plissés en une grimace de concentration, projetait son esprit sur l'artefact, cherchant l'ouverture tant attendue dans la brèche. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

Nillem déchira un pièce de tissu de sa tunique, l'enroula autour de son cou et la remonta sur sa bouche et son nez. L'air était brûlant.

Il était aux environs de midi et ils venaient d'arriver dans une dépression entre deux collines. Un mauvais endroit. Une embuscade pourrait arriver n'importe quand et ils ne seraient pas en position de force.

Autour de lui, la terre sèche et ocre était parsemée de zones de hautes herbes claires. D'énormes roches rouges aux formes anguleuses jalonnaient le chemin, certaines faisant plus de vingt mètres de haut, comme tombées du ciel sur la lande. Le paysage s'était radicalement transformé depuis leur arrivée, tôt ce matin.

Quand ils avaient franchi la Porte du Chaos, ils avaient découvert un paysage sombre, un terrain accidenté alternant crêtes et dépressions. Des pierres noires et acérées, veinées d'un liquide rouge et flamboyant, bloquaient toute progression. Leur avancée avait été lente, il leur avait fallu des heures avant de trouver un chemin sûr. Ensuite, ils avaient traversé un fleuve peu profond dont l'eau brillait comme du diamant liquide et était limpide comme du cristal. Les chevaux avaient d'abord fait un écart, mais leurs cavaliers les avaient poussés à entrer dans l'eau et tout s'était bien passé. Même si la gourde pendue à sa selle était presque vide, Nillem avait rechigné à s'abreuver à ces eaux-là et avait détourné les yeux de leur moire aveuglante. Ses hommes avaient suivi son exemple.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis de la faible vallée quand leur éclaireur apparut à l'horizon, galopant bride abattue, penché sur l'encolure de sa monture. Nillem leva la main et sa cohorte s'arrêta. Le Mercenaire s'avança vers la tête de la fille, mais, alors que l'éclaireur n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres, il fut abattu, une flèche plantée dans la gorge. Le corps atteignait à peine le sol qu'il se rendit compte que ce qu'il craignait depuis leur entrée dans les collines était en train d'arriver.

- Une embuscade ! En formation ! Hurla-t-il.

Aussitôt, ses hommes dégainèrent épées, sabres, haches, lances et poignards, firent volter leur monture et se préparèrent à l'attaque.

L'horizon resta vide de tout mouvement.

Ils attendirent. Une minute passa sans qu'aucun signe ne se manifeste. Dans les rangs des Mercenaires, tous se lançaient des regards en biais, l'air hagards. Nillem serra les dents et, le premier, rompit la formation. Le sabre toujours à la main, il fit signe à ses hommes, leur enjoignant de se remettre en marche.

La tension était palpable parmi les Mercenaires. Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent le cadavre de l'éclaireur, deux d'entre eux mirent pied à terre. L'un attacha la bride de sa monture à sa selle pendant que l'autre soulevait le corps et le jetait sur la croupe de son cheval. L'homme tendit la flèche qu'il avait retirée de la gorge de l'éclaireur à son capitaine. Nillem la saisit et l'examina brièvement avant de s'en débarrasser.

La cohorte se remit en marche.

* * *

Edwin observait l'avancée des Mercenaires du Chaos dans les collines d'Ostrek. De part et d'autre de la colonne de cavaliers, cachées par des crêtes rocheuses, ses troupes avançaient dans le plus grand silence. Mais il n'était pas encore temps d'attaquer, il voulait d'abord s'assurer qu'ils soient trop profondément enfoncés dans les terres d'Helwaren pour pouvoir espérer revenir vers la Porte.

Harryo l'avait prévenu le matin de l'arrivée des Mercenaires et avait proposé qu'ils mènent l'assaut ensemble. C'était elle, la Cavalière blanche, qui avait décoché la flèche qui s'était plantée dans la gorge de l'éclaireur. Pourtant, ils étaient à plusieurs kilomètres des soldats, ces derniers n'étaient que des formes floues à l'horizon. La Faëlle lui avait alors expliqué que la Reine du Chaos faisait don à ses quatre Cavaliers de pouvoirs particuliers, comme il en avait été pour leurs armes, et qu'il acquerrait les siens sous peu.

Il avisa le magnifique arc d'Harryo, sculpté dans un bois noir et mat et incrusté de diamants, et contempla sa propre arme. La lame avait été forgée dans un métal gris, presque blanc, et des entrelacs témoignant de l'adresse sans pareil de l'artisan couraient tout au long, accompagnés d'étranges symboles semblables à ceux qui couvraient les murs du palais. La garde et le pommeau, modelés dans un métal couleur or, était incrustés de pierres précieuses d'un rouge profond au fond desquelles semblaient crépiter des étincelles.

Un de ses hommes arriva en courant, son heaume sous le bras, laissant apparaître une visage couvert de tatouages tribals.

- Mon Seigneur, les ennemis ont atteint le lieu prévu.

- Bien, acquiesça le Cavalier rouge, il est temps de refermer le piège sur eux. Qu'on m'amène ma monture, et qu'on prépare la charge.

Le soldat le salua et reparti en direction des troupes.

A côté de lui, Harryo posa une main sur son bras. Edwin ne répondit rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux. L'heure était venue de prouver sa valeur à la Reine.

Un soldat lui amena sa monture, tenant la créature par la bride. Il s'agissait bien d'une créature. La bête, bien qu'ayant une morphologie équine, ne ressemblait en rien à un cheval. Elle était couverte d'écailles comme un serpent, ses sabots se terminaient par des griffes et ses articulations étaient surmontées de proéminences osseuses pointues. Sa gueule, s'ouvrant beaucoup plus largement que celle d'un cheval normal, était garnie de crocs acérés qui déchiraient la chair comme du beurre. Pourtant, ses yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues étaient animés d'une étonnante intelligence.

Edwin saisit la bride que le soldat lui tendait et posa sa main à plat sur le front de l'improbable créature.

- Alek-Iramstro, murmura-t-il.

Entendant son nom, la bête souffla puissamment des naseaux et posa son nez sur le torse de son cavalier. Le Frontalier lui flatta l'encolure, sourit, et se mit en selle. Il sentit immédiatement le lien étrange entre lui et Alek-Iramstro, comme si une part de leur âme était en contact. Et la bataille à venir allait enfin lui permettre de prendre conscience de la force que représentait cette harmonie absolue entre monture et cavalier.

Il salua Harryo d'un hochement de tête et s'avança vers ses troupes, prenant le heaume accroché à sa selle. Il portait une armure de cuir entièrement noire, renforcée par endroits de métal. Ses épaulières, larges mais parfaitement équilibrées, étaient du même doré et rouge que son sabre, ainsi que son plastron, ses jambières et ses gantelets. De plus, il était drapé dans un épais voile noir qui ajoutait à l'aura d'obscurité qui l'entourait depuis sa transformation, transformation qui l'avait profondément surpris. « J'ai l'air d'avoir à peine trente ans, » avait-il dit à Harryo. Cette dernière lui avait expliqué qu'il était aussi beaucoup plus fort, rapide, agile et que l'acuité de sa vision avait été améliorée également. Bien qu'il fut plus que satisfait des présents de la Reine, il lui aurait volontiers tout rendu en échange d'une chance de rentrer en homme libre en Gwendalavir.

Ses hommes se rassemblèrent autour de lui, leurs visages tatoués exprimant une totale confiance en leur nouveau Cavalier rouge.

- Mon Seigneur ?

- Allons-y.

* * *

Les Mercenaires du Chaos eurent à peine le temps de réagir en voyant les troupes de l'ennemi surgir de tous côtés et fondre sur eux. Le choc fut terrible. Les boucliers se fracassèrent, les lames s'entrechoquèrent et le sang coula à gros bouillon. Certains Mercenaires n'avaient même pas su dégainer leur arme tant ils furent pris par surprise. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la moitié des hommes de Nillem se retrouvèrent à terre, sans monture, et leur sort s'en trouva souvent rapidement scellé.

Mais leurs adversaires étaient tous à pied et de nombreux cavaliers du Chaos surent prendre l'avantage. Nillem dégaina son sabre et trancha dans la masse, exhortant ses hommes encore debout à suivre son exemple. Comme par miracle, la masse d'ennemis commença à diminuer. Non qu'il en tombait sous les coups des Mercenaires, mais bien parce qu'ils semblaient battre en retraite. Un chœur de soulagement s'éleva dans ses troupes et, petit à petit, ils purent rompre le combat, faute d'adversaires.

En levant les yeux, Nillem remarqua que les soldats ennemis n'étaient pas réellement partis, ils se tenaient, debout ou assis sur le sol, sur les hauteurs des collines, observant les Mercenaires d'un œil intéressé.

- Qu'est-ce que ... ? Murmura Nillem alors que ses hommes restants, une vingtaine de cavaliers, s'agitaient à l'instar de leurs montures.

C'est alors que de hautes silhouettes apparurent au bout du chemin. Cinq cavaliers. Trois étaient des soldats plus haut gradés mais les deux autres étaient plus particuliers. Le cavalier du milieu était vêtu d'une tenue de cuir noire, ajustée d'une armure dorée et écarlate. Son heaume abaissé avait été travaillé de telle sorte à représenter une figure agressive, une tête de tigre la gueule ouverte, tous crocs dévoilés. A la droite du cavalier de tête se trouvait une femme. Elle aussi portait une tenue semblable, mais son armure était de couleur blanche et or et son heaume représentait la tête d'un rapace, ses plumes de métal formant une couronne dans ses cheveux d'ébène noués en une longue tresse.

Le cavalier au heaume de tigre leva la main et ils firent halte. Sans un mot, il mit pied à terre de son cheval dont, de loin, les yeux brillaient comme des charbons ardents, et s'avança vers les Mercenaires. Arrivé à une trentaine de pas de ces derniers, il dégaina le long sabre pendu entre ses omoplates et attendit.

Nillem sentit un frisson de rage courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Comment ces idiots osaient-ils jouer avec eux ? Ils allaient lui montrer, à cette maudite Reine, comment ils composaient avec ses nouveaux roquets !

- Capitaine, je peux m'occuper de lui ! Lui assura Migual et dégainant sont propre sabre.

Nillem le jaugea du regard, puis acquiesça. Migual était un bretteur exceptionnel et il n'enviait pas celui qui devait ferrailler avec lui.

Il regarda Migual s'avancer vers son adversaire et lança un regard plein de morgue au cavalier qui l'attendait. Voilà qui devrait calmer leurs ardeurs pour un moment.

Face à face, leurs lames au clair, les deux guerriers se fixèrent quelques secondes. Puis le combat commença et se termina dans le même éclat de métal. Le sabre de Migual était toujours en l'air, et ses yeux regardaient le cavalier sans comprendre. Enfin le Mercenaire s'affaissa, le corps coupé en deux de l'épaule à la hanche, et son sang abreuva généreusement la terre sèche des collines d'Ostrek.

Nillem vit rouge et hurla.

- Tuez-le ! Tuez-moi ce fumier !

Et les vingts cavaliers à ses côtés se lancèrent comme un seul homme vers celui qui venait de mettre fin à la vie de Migual et poussèrent un cri de guerre sauvage.

Le combat était inégal. Vingt cavaliers contre un homme au sol. Pendant que ses soldats filaient droit vers leur adversaire, Nillem vit vaguement la femme à l'armure blanche saisir un grand arc accroché à sa selle et tendre la corde. Les vingts hommes à cheval étaient à dix pas de leur ennemi, ils seraient sur lui en une fraction de seconde. Pourtant, la cavalière lâcha la corde. Sa flèche partit comme un éclair et un cavalier se retrouva sans monture. Le temps de cligner des paupières, elle avait décoché dix-neuf autres flèches et tous les chevaux, sauf le sien, s'écroulèrent morts.

Les vingt Mercenaires se relevèrent pourtant vigoureusement et entamèrent le combat. Le combat était inégal. Vingt hommes entrainés à tuer sans pitié contre un homme seul. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Car l'homme n'était pas un homme. C'était le Cavalier rouge, le général des armées d'Helwaren, le combattant suprême. Le tout fut réglé en moins de cinq minutes. A la fin du combat, l'homme au heaume de tigre n'avait pas reçu une seule blessure et Nillem, blême, contempla le carnage, ses troupes mortes à ses pieds et le sang des Mercenaires qui était déjà épongé par la terre. Sans attendre, il fit volter sa monture et partit au grand galop, priant pour avoir une chance de rentrer en Gwendalavir, loin de ce monde cauchemardesque plein de monstres humains. Il s'abaissa sur l'encolure de son cheval et talonna furieusement l'animal.

* * *

Edwin fit signe à un de ses archers de se préparer à abattre le fuyard. Il s'apprêtait à faire exécuter le Mercenaire quand une main se posa sur son bras. Harryo plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

- Laisse-le, dit-elle doucement. Je sens qu'il pourra nous être utile en Gwendalavir.

Le Cavalier rouge plissa les yeux, puis acquiesça et observa la fuite du Mercenaire, au loin, se demandant ce que prévoyait Harryo pour la suite.

Ils firent tous deux demi-tour et enfourchèrent leurs montures, retournant faire leur rapport au palais.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, je m'excuse pour le temps que le chapitre a pris pour arriver ^^".**


	17. Négociations

**Salut ! Je publie le chapitre 17 maintenant, même s'il n'est qu'à moitié terminé, parce que des amies voulaient absolument la suite avant de partir en vacances =). En contrepartie, le chapitre 18 sera plus long.**

**Bonne ( courte ) lecture !**

**17. Négociations**

_Le Cavalier noir est un manipulateur, d'une puissance écrasante, prêt à tout____ pour atteindre ses objectifs._

_**Reine du Chaos**_

Azan croisa les bras et contempla le conseil des Mercenaires. Certains visages étaient tendus, d'autres contrariés, compréhensifs, satisfaits ou encore visiblement marqués par l'allégresse.

- Bien, notre nouveau projet a donc été accepté par le conseil, commença-t-il.

Un Mentaï balafré d'une cinquantaine d'année frappa du poing sur la table.

- Non ! Nous ne pouvons faire cela ! Nous sommes dans une position stable. Nous pouvons prendre Helwaren en restant cachés aux yeux de l'Empire et s'occuper de Gwendalavir plus tard.

Essindra lui lança un regard éloquent.

- Cela prendrai trop de temps, et nous ne voulons plus attendre. L'heure du Chaos est arrivée.

- Essindra a raison, soutint Azan. Notre ruse est sans faille et nous conquerrons deux mondes rapidement et sans avoir à subir de trop lourdes pertes. L'occasion est parfaite.

Assis à droite d'Essindra, Nillem fixait le jeune Mentaï.

- Ce que tu veux dire.. résuma-t-il. C'est que nous allons dévoiler l'existence d'Helwaren à l'Empire, le présenter comme un menace que nous ne pouvons surmonter et solliciter l'aide des troupes alaviriennes pour repousser la Reine ?

- Exactement, confirma son interlocuteur en plissant les yeux. Etant donné que Sil'Afian ne connait pas l'étendue de notre organisation, la majorité d'entre nous restera cachée pendant que l'autre s'alliera momentanément à l'Empire. Ainsi, l'armée d'Helwaren et celle de Gwendalavir ferrailleront chacune pour défendre leurs terres et en seront fortement affaiblies... Il ne nous restera plus qu'à montrer notre force totale au grand jour et à cueillir le fruit de notre plan.

Des rictus déjà victorieux s'étirèrent sur les visages de l'assemblée.

- Concluons donc maintenant notre conseil. J'enverrai personnellement un message au palais de l'Empereur, l'enjoignant à, comme nous, dépêcher des émissaires pour entamer les négociations. Nous devons aussi fixer un lieu de rendez-vous...

Azan observa attentivement la carte de Gwendalavir étalée sur la grande table ronde.

- Près du Lac Chen ? Proposa quelqu'un.

- Non, c'est trop proche, ils ne doivent pas soupçonner la position de notre forteresse...

- Le Gouffre du Fou.

Sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Essindra qui venait de parler.

- Parfait !

Un autre Mercenaire, un Mentaï fraîchement monté de grade, prit la parole.

- Et comment comptez-vous les convaincre du bienfondé de notre alliance ? L'Empire n'a aucune preuve de la dangerosité de la Reine.

- Eh bien si, il y a une preuve, Hentar. Je ne pensais pas que ça nous serait utile, mais, finalement, nous allons prendre Sil'Afian et tous ses petits amis trouble-faites par les sentiments.

Il sortit de la poche de sa cape une petite sphère translucide.

- La sphère de vision qui a vu les dernières secondes d'Edwin Til'Illan !

* * *

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Non... C'est impossible ! S'écria maître Duom.

- Et pourtant...

Bjorn ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Ellana le devança.

- Vous voulez dire que les Mercenaires du Chaos ont découvert un autre monde dont la dirigeante veut leur mort et les terres de Gwendalavir et, comme ils sont autant en danger que nous, ils voudraient conclure une alliance avec l'Empire ?

Siam se leva d'un bond, bouillonnante de colère, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à travers la pièce, sous les regards incrédules de Salim, Akiro et Daïd qui se tournaient nerveusement les pouces, ne sachant sur quel pied danser.

- Vous voulez dire que ces chiens veulent devenirs nos alliés après avoir, pendant des années, pillé et tué dans tout l'Empire. Alors qu'ils ont fait mon frère prisonnier et qu'ils l'ont peut-être... Jamais ! Mon père n'acceptera jamais cette alliance !

- Siam... dit doucement Altan. Ce sera justement l'occasion rêvée de les approcher et de négocier la libération d'Edwin. Nous n'avons aucune certitude quant à ce qu'il est advenu de lui et c'est un représentant de l'Empire trop important pour qu'ils s'en débarrassent. Non, ils voudront certainement négocier...

- Et vous semblez oublier ce qu'ils ont fait à Ewilan, intervint vivement Salim.

- Cependant, ce qu'ils ont à nous dire m'intéresse et recueillir des informations sur cet... Helwaren est capital.

Maître Duom croisa les bras sur son torse et fit la moue.

- Et je suppose que vous avez déjà choisi vos messagers, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de l'Empereur. Un ange passa et Bjorn éclata de rire si brutalement que tous sursautèrent. Il asséna une claque bruyante sur l'épaule de Salim et se leva.

- C'est reparti pour un tour ! Mes amis, je sens qu'il va y avoir du Mercenaire au diner ce soir !

L'apprenti Marchombre se leva à son tour et lui fit une grimace très adulte.

- J'espère que tes Mercenaires pèsent au moins deux tonnes ! Parce que pour remplir cette panse-là... !

Le chevalier vira au rouge.

- Par les flagelles d'un brûleur ! J'espérais au moins qu'Ellana avait réussi à calmer ta langue, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer !

- Avec Salim, j'ai abandonné, c'est un cas désespéré ! soupira Ellana.

- Hé ! protesta son élève.

- On pourrait peut-être le donner aux Mercenaires, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Proposa Bjorn

La Marchombre acquiesça avec un sourire amusé.

- Je pensais plutôt laisser quelque part en Gwendalavir comme... à Ondiane ou à Fériane... Histoire qu'il consacre sa vie à une cause louable.

Salim blêmit.

- Oh, non ! S'il te plait !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! S'exclama Daïd en lui donnant un coup de coude, tout sourire.

- Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je suis désolé ! Mais, tu sais... l'abstinence, le silence...

- Haha ! Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon, je ne connais pas encore très bien toute cette joyeuse famille, mais je suis certain que tes amis te laisserons choisir ton chemin et vivre comme tu l'entend. Et, tout à fait entre nous, je ne suis moi-même aucunes des deux règles que tu viens d'énoncer...

L'apprenti Marchombre étudia quelques secondes le rêveur avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu l'as dit, mon pote !

A cet instant, Altan se leva et tous l'imitèrent.

- En route ! lança-t-il.

* * *

**Je sais, on ne parle pas de ce que ressent Ellana en sachant qu'elle va certainement rencontrer Nillem, ni si elle pense encore à Edwin... Je voulais l'écrire, mais ce n'est qu'un demi chapitre, je suis victime de harcèlement T_T. Vous aurez tout dans le suivant, promis ! Pas taper !**


	18. Le Gouffre du Fou

**Voilà la suite ! Je m'excuse d'avoir pris si longtemps avant de la poster, j'avais une panne d'imagination...**

**La Porte du Chaos**

**18. Le Gouffre du Fou**

_La trahison est inadmissible et sera punie de mort et de damnation_

**Reine du Chaos**

Ellana poussa un soupir en posant la selle de Murmure sur le petit étalon. Les grands yeux noirs de l'animal se posèrent sur elle, brillants d'intelligence et d'inquiétude. Elle lui chatouilla le nez du bout des doigts.

- Ca va aller, bonhomme, ça va aller, lui souffla-t-elle comme pour se rassurer elle-même.

Elle se laissa tomber et s'assit dans la stalle fraîchement nettoyée. Lentement, Murmure s'approcha et elle sentit son souffle chaud fourrager dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai l'impression que le monde est devenu fou, confessa-t-elle à voix haute dans l'écurie vide et silencieuse.

Le petit étalon souffla bruyamment dans sa nuque. La Marchombre ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- ... que les mondes sont devenus fous ! Les mondes ! corrigea-t-elle.

Le nez de l'animal quitta son cou pour se désaltérer un peu plus loin. Se passant les mains sur le visage, elle retint la boule de chagrin qui montait dans sa gorge.

Tout se bousculait, dans sa tête et dans son coeur. Edwin avait disparu depuis si longtemps. Un sanglot brisé l'agita quand elle pensa qu'il avait peut-être été exécuté. Sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher, de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi tout devait-il toujours tourner si mal. Ses parents morts. Jilano mort. Nillem... Nillem le traître. Et Edwin... mort ? La jeune femme secoua la tête. Edwin n'était pas mort. Edwin ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas de la main des Mercenaires du Chaos. Ils lui avaient déjà trop pris.

Elle maudit le destin. Cinq fois. Une fois pour ses parents. Une seconde fois pour Nillem. Une troisième fois pour Jilano. Une quatrième pour Maniel et Artis. Et enfin, une cinquième fois pour Edwin. Elle releva la tête, le visage ruisselant de larmes, et se fit la promesse d'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute les Mercenaires du Chaos, de tuer Nillem et Essindra de ses propres mains. Et, quoiqu'il en coûte, même si une guerre éclatait entre deux mondes, elle retrouverait Edwin.

* * *

- C'est fou, complètement fou ! Je sais compter quand même ! Martela Salim.

Bjorn éclata de rire et lui asséna une claque dans le dos.

- Ah parce que, toi, tu sais pourquoi il y a ici sept chevaux sellés et seulement six cavaliers ?

- Tu as oublié de compter Duom, non ? Demanda le chevalier en faisant la moue.

- Arrête, tu sais très bien que maître Duom s'occupe du chariot. Et puis d'abord, il y a bien huit bagages dans le chariot alors que nous sommes sept ! Je ne suis pas fou !

- Attend voir... Il y a toi, moi, Daïd, Siam, Ellana, Duom et Altan.

- Ce qui fait sept !

Tous deux se tournèrent en même temps vers le petit cheval bai attaché un peu plus loin et se frottèrent le crâne, un air de profonde confusion peint sur le visage. Les deux amis soufflèrent bruyamment.

C'est cet instant qu'Ellana choisit pour sortir de l'écurie, tenant Nuit d'Hiver par la bride. Le regard de Bjorn examina le superbe animal et, un peu plus loin Daïd poussa un sifflement.

- Tu ne chevauchera pas avec Murmure ? S'enquit Salim.

- Non, notre dernier voyage l'a trop fatigué, répondit sèchement la Marchombre.

Les deux compères grimacèrent. Le ton cassant et le visage de marbre de la jeune femme ne présageaient rien de bon. Et ils leur rappelèrent douloureusement l'absence de l'un des leurs. Sans un mot de plus, Ellana attacha l'étalon près du chariot et commença à le seller.

Mais alors que Bjorn et Salim s'entreregardaient sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ni penser, l'apprenti Marchombre tendit l'oreille.

- Tiens, tu entends ? Demanda-t-il au chevalier.

- Entendre quoi ?

- Le sifflement.

- Ah, oui ! Je connais cette chanson !

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- « Et une petite chopine, et une petite chopine pour ma copine... oh ! Oh ! Oh ! ... Ce soir, je m'en vais pourfendre le Ts'licheeeuuuuh ! ... »

Salim eut alors du mal à retenir sa mâchoire de tomber quand il vit Sayanel passer la porte en sifflant, un sac jeté sur l'épaule, et se diriger vers le petit cheval bai attaché près des leurs. Après un couplet assourdissant, Bjorn remarqua l'arrivée du Marchombre. Ce dernier leva aussitôt la main pour les saluer et prononça un « Belle journée pour voyager, n'est-ce pas ? » tout à fait naturel.

- Yo, man, ça gaze ? Lança le chevalier.

Les yeux de Salim s'agrandirent, abasourdi.

- Depuis quand... euh... tu parles comme ça ?

- Ah, ça ! Depuis que...

Bjorn posa sur lui un regard sombre.

- Tu m'as fait jeter en prison... ça revient à ta mémoire de mollusque ?

- Oh ça...

L'apprenti Marchombre toussota avant de bomber le torse, prenant un air condescendant, une main sur l'épaule du chevalier.

- Tu sais, Bjorn, mon ami, mon frère, il faut que tu comprennes que, quand on vit de grandes aventures aux côtés d'illustres personnages tels que moi, il faut savoir que, parfois, il n'y a d'autre choix que de rester en arrière.

Bjorn fit les gros yeux et, la seconde d'après, il poursuivait un Salim criant à plein poumons dans la cour, faisant de grands cercles sous les rires de leurs amis.

Ellana leur lança un regard en biais avant de flatter l'encolure de Nuit d'Hiver. Le grand étalon gris fixa sur elle ses immenses yeux sombres. Elle lui retourna un sourire triste.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils passaient ensemble la porte de la garde et quittaient lentement Al-Jeit.

* * *

La première journée touchait à sa fin lorsqu'ils montèrent le camp près d'un point d'eau abreuvé par un maigre ruisseau. Siam et Salim s'occupèrent de panser les montures fatiguées alors que le reste du groupe était réuni autour du feu, les uns préparant le repas, les autres devisant, discutant de leur rencontre prochaine avec les Mercenaires du Chaos.

Mais Ellana se tenait dans l'ombre, sous le couvert d'un grand sapin. Cette vie en communauté qu'elle avait naguère tant apprécié laissait en elle comme un vide. La jeune femme avait besoin d'être seule pour glacer ce magma de colère et de peurs qui brûlait en elle, mais aussi pour se préparer à un affrontement qui ne saurait tarder. Nillem, Essindra, Ankil Thurn, ... Elle comprenait aujourd'hui plus que jamais pourquoi l'harmonie des Marchombres devait absolument l'emporter sur la folie des Mercenaires. Leur existence-même était contre-nature. Il était impératif qu'elle mène ce combat, même si cela signifiait qu'elle marcherait seule. Peu importe la prophétie et Nillem, elle ne laisserait pas le Chaos détruire d'autres vies, comme il avait détruite la sienne en lui prenant un à un les êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers.

Quand l'heure vint pour les autres de se coucher, Bjorn prit le premier tour de garde. Ellana se glissa à pas feutrés vers la lisière du camp et s'enfonça dans les hautes herbes, à l'abri des regards. L'air était frais et la Marchombre apprécia de sentir le vent piquant lui fouetter le visage. Elle se sentait un peu moins vide, un peu plus vivante, comme si elle avait besoin d'être secouée par les éléments pour sortir de sa torpeur. Elle retrouvait la paix et la félicité dans la nature et la solitude. Comme cela lui était déjà arrivé, elle se sentait à cet instant plus proche de l'animal que de l'être humain. Ses projets de traque et de vengeance avaient quelque chose de primitif.

Son esprit s'éclaira. Elle sentait l'envie de s'oublier, de se fondre, non dans la brume, l'eau ou le vent, mais dans l'instinct de chasseur qui battait comme un second coeur dans sa poitrine. Tendant l'oreille vers ce chœur sauvage, elle posa ses poignards dans l'herbe et défit sa tenue de cuir pour ne garder que sa tunique et son pantalon. Inspirant lentement, elle défit ses bottes et sentit avec un frisson le froid et le moelleux de la mousse sur sa peau.

Telle une ombre de la forêt, telle un fauve en chasse, telle le bruit feutré des ailes d'un hibou dans la nuit, elle disparut dans l'obscurité, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en vue du point de rendez-vous quelques jours plus tard. Personne n'avait parlé durant les dernières heures de trajets. Tout c'était passé dans le silence le plus complet et même Salim et Bjorn avaient tenu leur langue, ce qui tenait du miracle. Le premier à parler fut Altan, pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient en avance, la rencontre ne devant avoir lieu qu'au crépuscule. Ils montèrent alors le camp à une bonne distance des Dentelles Vives, près d'un bosquet qui les cachait aux yeux des Mercenaires qui arriveraient de l'autre côté de la crête.

Quand ceux-ci apparurent enfin, chaque camp pris place d'un côté du passage. Parmi les envoyés de l'Empereur, Altan s'avança, flanqué de Bjorn et Sayanel. Chez les Mercenaires, ce fut Azan, encadré par Ankil Thurn et Essindra. Les deux délégations s'arrêtèrent à cinq mètres de distance. Altan éleva la voix.

- Nous sommes les émissaires de l'Empire de Gwendalavir. Je suis Altan Gil'Sayan, ancienne Sentinelle, conseiller de l'Empereur Sil'Afian. Voici Bjorn Wil'Wayard, commandant de la Légion noire, et Sayanel Lyyant, Maître Marchombre.

Azan prit à son tour la parole.

- Nous sommes les émissaires des Mercenaires du Chaos. Mon nom est Azan, je suis un Mentaï et je siège au plus haut conseil de notre guilde. Mes associés, Ankil Thurn et Essindra, m'accompagnent.

Les deux camps se toisèrent du regard avec animosité, puis Altan et Azan rappelèrent les faits qui les amenaient à se rencontrer.

Ellana lâcha là la conversation. Comme les autres membres du groupe, elle attendait à l'entrée de la grotte. Dans la même position, de l'autre côté, elle avait un peu plus tôt aperçu Nillem, mais c'était sans importance. Même Essindra qui lui lançait des regards assassins ne l'intéressait pas. Ils ne valaient même pas la peine qu'elle leur rende leur impolitesse.

Au lieu de ça, la Marchombre fixait le ciel, les nuages qui se fondaient dans l'obscurité grandissante et le soleil qui se couchait derrière la colline, teintant la voute céleste d'or et de sang. Et pourtant, malgré la paix que lui inspirait cette vision, elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas la contempler seule et pour comprendre ce que le destin s'apprêtait encore à mettre en travers de sa route.

Elle se rendit alors compte d'une présence derrière son dos, mais aussi qu'elle s'était inconsciemment éloignée des autres. Elle posa une main sur son poignard et ferma les yeux. Ca se déplaçait et c'était trop léger pour être un Mercenaire et trop calculé pour être un animal. Un Marchombre ou un traitre qui aurait rejoint les rangs du chaos. La lame glissa lentement hors de son fourreau. Était-ce hostile ? Elle eut la réponse à sa question quand elle entendit le bruit familier d'une corde d'arc qu'on tend. Mue par un réflexe qui lui sauva certainement la vie, elle fit volte-face et lança son poignard avec une précision meurtrière.

La lame se ficha dans un tronc d'arbre avec un bruit mat, quinze mètres plus loin. Il n'y avait personne. Ellana saisit son second poignard et s'avança. Après avoir vérifié s'il n'y avait plus de danger, elle délogea sa lame de l'écorce. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur l'arme qui avait failli lui prendre la vie. Au sol, il restait l'arc et une flèche. Elle se pencha et les ramassa. Son coeur rata un battement. Des armes des Mercenaires ! Elle reconnaîtrait le bois noir de l'arc et la pointe de la flèche, encore mouillée de poison, entre tous, elle en avait vus trop bien souvent.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle se précipita vers le campement des émissaires de l'Empire où Altan, Bjorn et Sayanel avaient rejoint les autres après les négociations.

* * *

Harryo jura entre ses dents. Ca lui apprendrait à sous-estimer ses adversaires. La Marchombre, comme avertie par une sixième sens, avait perçu son attaque et l'avait touchée. Une longue estafilade, due au poignard qu'Ellana avait lancé, s'étirait le long de son bras, heureusement peu profonde. Mais l'amour-propre de la Faëlle en avait pris un coup, elle ne répéterait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Cependant, même si elle n'avait pu atteindre sa cible, elle avait parfaitement accompli la mission donnée par la Reine: envenimer les négociations entre l'Empire et les Mercenaires du Chaos qui visaient une invasion des terres d'Helwaren. Pour commencer, elle avait subtilisé un poignard dans les réserves des envoyés de Sil'Afian. Ensuite, elle s'était glissée du côté des Mercenaires et avait tué un archer avec ce même poignard. Laissant l'arme sur les lieux du crime, elle s'était emparée de l'arc et de flèches avant de retourner de l'autre côté. Sa tentative d'assassinat n'avait pas porté ses fruits, elle en était la seule fautive, mais la Marchombre, à cet instant, montrait l'arc et les flèches aux siens.

Un sourire étincelant s'étira sur son visage. Voilà que, grâce à elle, les négociations de guerre étaient vouées à l'échec. Quant à la Marchombre, elle aurait d'autres occasions de s'occuper de son cas, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne fasse rendre son dernier souffle à cette chienne. Comme faveur pour ses longues années de travail et d'obéissance, elle demanderait alors à la Reine d'user de son pouvoir de reprogrammation mentale sur le Cavalier rouge.

La jeune femme s'enfonça dans les bois, prit de la vitesse, bondit... et s'envola en prenant la forme d'un petit rapace blanc. L'animal lança un cri dans la nuit avant de se fondre dans la pénombre.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dans un ou deux chapitres, je ferai une pause pour me consacrer à mes autres fics que j'ai trop longtemps laissées de côté, alors ne vous inquiétez pas s'il n'y a pas de nouveaux chapitres pendant un moment ;-).**


	19. Edwin

**Chapitre 19 ! Je donnerai des infos sur la suite des évènements en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

**La Porte du Chaos**

**19. Edwin**

_La douleur infinie de celui qui reste  
Comme un pâle reflet de l'infini voyage qui attend  
Celui qui part._  
**Pierre Bottero**, _Ellana l'Envol_

Dans le campement des Alaviriens, que Nillem, Essindra et Azan avaient rejoints, des éclats de voix retentissaient, additionnés d'expressions de colère et d'accusations de trahison.

- Vous avez trahi notre confiance ! Cria Bjorn.

- Vous avez osé tuer nos sentinelles ! Répondit Nillem sur le même ton.

- Traitres !

- Soyez maudits !

- Jamais l'Empire ne fera confiance aux Mercenaires !

- Alors vous mourrez tous sous la rage de la Reine d'Helwaren !

- Et vous serez les premiers à périr !

A bout de nerfs, Altan utilisa un dessin pour amplifier sa voix.

- Silence !

L'ordre avait couvert le brouhaha. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le dessinateur.

- Si nous ne gardons pas notre calme, ces négociations se termineront dans un bain de sang, poursuit-il d'un ton plus posé, mais où perçait toujours la tension. Nous nous devons de trouver un compromis.

Dans l'assemblée, Mercenaires du Chaos comme émissaires de Sil'Afian s'efforcèrent de garder leurs accusations pour eux.

- Nous, envoyés par l'Empereur, vous jurons que nous n'avons pas même quitté notre campement cette nuit.

- Il en va de même pour nous ! S'empressa d'ajouter Essindra.

D'emblée, Bjorn fit un pas un avant et prit vivement la parole.

- Je ne crois pas un mot qui sorte de la bouche de cette vipère !

- Stop ! Cria une fois de plus Altan alors que la situation s'envenimait à nouveau.

Essindra s'apprêtait une fois de plus à riposter quand Azan posa une main sur son épaule. Pendant une seconde, les deux Mercenaires partagèrent un regard intense, d'abord confus, puis soudainement entendu quand une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux d'Essindra. Enfin, le Mentaï s'avança, confiant, presque souriant, et tendit la main. Dans sa paume reposait une petite sphère translucide.

- Mes chers amis alaviriens, j'ai le pressentiment que ceci saura vous convaincre du bien fondé de notre proposition.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Commença Siam.

- Une sphère de vision ! S'exclama maître Duom.

- Cette sphère, continua Azan, a conservé des images de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque votre ami Frontalier est venu au secours de la jeune Ewilan.

Ellana, qui s'était jusque là tenue à l'écart de la discussion, s'approcha vivement. Le coeur de la Marchombre battait à cent à l'heure.

- Edwin !

Lorsqu'elle prononça son nom, elle leva les yeux vers les Mercenaires du Chaos. Le regard de Nillem lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il était lourd de sens, comme s'il savait que ce que la sphère allait leur montrer ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle. Ellana sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines alors qu'elle voyait Essindra lui rendre le même regard.

- Vite, vite ! Pressa Siam. Utilisez-la ! Je veux voir mon frère !

- Oui, oui, je m'en occupe ! Rétorqua Altan en s'emparant de la bille translucide.

Le dessinateur prit la sphère que le Mentaï lui tendait, la main tremblante, et la laissa au centre de sa paume, à la vue de tous. Il s'adressa à ceux qui n'avaient jamais assisté à la projection d'une sphère de vision.

- Quand je l'enclencherai par dessin, des images vont défiler au-dessus de ma main. Ces images ont été conservées par la sphère, elles nous montrent ce qu'il s'est passé à l'endroit où elle était placée.

- Près de la Porte qui s'ouvre sur Helwaren, compléta Nillem.

- D'accord, allons-y... soupira Altan Gil'Sayan.

Le dessinateur sembla se concentrer quelques secondes, et la petite sphère translucide se mit à scintiller doucement. La lueur claire s'éleva au-dessus de la paume d'Altan, éclairant les visages ébahis de ses compagnons, et des images indistinctes se mirent à clignoter rapidement dans la lumière.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda Salim.

- Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna rudement Ellana.

Et une salle apparu dans la lumière, une salle sombre, éclairée seulement par quelques torches. Dans le fond de cette salle, on pouvait apercevoir une étrange sculpture en forme de porte couverte de signes étranges. Mais avant que les compagnons ne puissent détailler cette première vision, une silhouette apparut, Ewilan. Elle traversait la salle en courant, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin en entendant des bruits de combats, juste derrière la porte qu'elle venait de franchir. Puis un cri retentit. Un cri d'Edwin. « Cours, Ewilan, n'oublie pas ! » A contrecœur, la jeune fille fit volte-face et fuit les souterrains. Ewilan disparut de la vision.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent s'écoulèrent, dans le camp, en silence, alors que des cris retentissaient et des lames s'entrechoquaient en dehors du champ de perception de la sphère. Enfin, la porte par laquelle Ewilan était entrée s'ouvrit sur Edwin. Tous les compagnons retinrent leur souffle. Il traversa la pièce, s'arrêtant pour regarder la Porte du Chaos qui s'était mise à briller d'une lumière rouge qui n'augurait rien de bon, et atteignit la porte qu'Ewilan avait empruntée pour s'enfuir, la verrouillant rapidement avant de dégainer son sabre.

Cinq Mercenaires du Chaos étaient entrées à sa suite. Ellana reconnu immédiatement Nillem. Ce dernier fit un geste et ses sbires se dirigèrent vers le Frontalier. Ils tombèrent, un à un, sans pouvoir le mettre en danger. Finalement, Nillem s'avança et ils engagèrent le combat. Le Mercenaire était dans une situation précaire, car, même si Edwin était épuisé par ses batailles précédentes, il lui restait encore assez de force pour abattre son adversaire. Petit à petit, Nillem se vit perdre du terrain face au Frontalier qui multipliait les coups de maître et blessait le Mercenaire à chaque botte alors que celui-ci comprenait que sa fin était proche.

Mais ils rompirent le combat. Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Les runes, sur la Porte, se mirent à briller de plus en plus fort. Puis la sculpture vibra et ce qui représentait les battants de la Porte du Chaos disparu. A la place, un écran de fumée noire et inquiétante cachait la vue. Une ombre bondit hors de la fumée. La seconde suivante, Edwin tranchait un tentacule noir et fumant qui s'était enroulé autour de sa cheville.

Le Frontalier se tourna vivement vers la Porte et fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Une multitude de tentacules fusèrent hors de l'obscurité. Le sabre siffla dans l'air, tranchant chaque nouvelle agression. Mais un tentacule plus épais et vicieux sortit de l'ombre et emprisonna sa jambe.

Les compagnons hoquetèrent en voyant leur ami tomber, la jambe brisée, et se débattre dans l'étreinte nauséabonde. Il lâcha son sabre, tendit le bras pour récupérer son arme et trancha à nouveau. Mais les tentacules sécrétèrent un liquide verdâtre et fumant qui attaqua son armure comme de l'acide.

Un cri s'étrangla dans la gorge d'Ellana.

- Non...

Edwin glissa sur le sol. Les tentacules l'attiraient vers la Porte du Chaos. Le Frontalier se débattit encore, enfonça ses ongles dans la terre battue, puis disparut dans la gueule noire qui se referma sur lui.

Un silence de mort frappa comme une masse le campement des Alaviriens. Même les Mercenaires du Chaos n'osèrent troubler le silence. Dans la paume d'Altan, la lumière de la sphère de vision perdit en intensité et les images disparurent, jusqu'à ce que la petite pierre s'éteigne complètement.

- Tout est de votre faute ! Hurla Siam en dégainant son sabre.

Le visage ruisselant de larmes, la jeune Frontalière s'élança vers les Mercenaires.

- Siam !

Ellana se précipita, suivie de Bjorn, et ils retinrent la jeune fille. Siam s'effondra dans les bras d'Ellana. La Marchombre elle-même était dans un état second. Elle n'avait pas conscience de ses propres larmes et sa propre douleur était comme contenue, lointaine même. La jeune femme était sans force et elle berçait dans ses bras une Siam qui ne pouvait que crier sa douleur d'avoir perdu son frère.

Les Mercenaires du Chaos se retirèrent sans un bruit vers leur campement.

- EDWIN !

- Chuuut, Siam... Sois forte, il aurait voulu que tu sois forte.

- Grand frère...

- Ton frère t'aimait tant, il savait que tu serais capable de prendre sa place... Ne pleure pas, nous sommes là, avec toi... Il va tellement nous manquer...

La jeune Frontalière leva les yeux et croisa ceux de la Marchombre. Ellana sentit quelque chose se briser en elle quant elle plongea dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille.

- Oh, Ellana !

Elles tombèrent en larmes, sanglotantes, l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Siam avait perdu son frère, Ellana l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Les deux jeunes femmes pleurèrent pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Siam s'endormit, ivre de larmes, dans les bras de la Marchombre qui savait qu'elle ne pourrait dormir en paix avant longtemps.

Les Alaviriens décidèrent de prendre leur temps avant de retourner vers Al-Jeit. Ils en avaient tous besoin.

* * *

Les Alaviriens étaient en train de défaire leur campement quand Sayanel, qui était resté invisible depuis le début des négociations, apparut comme une ombre et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille d'Ellana.

- Il y avait une femme dans les bois, ni Marchombre, ni Mercenaire. Je crains que ce ne soit bien pire que ce que je pensais.

- Qui est-elle ?

- Je ne saurais le dire, mais j'ai eu l'intime sentiment...

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- ... qu'elle n'était pas humaine.

La jeune femme écarquilla ses yeux rougis par l'émotion et les plongea dans ceux du Marchombre.

- Elle viendrait de cet autre monde... soupira Ellana alors qu'une idée naissait dans son esprit.

Un bouffée d'espoir l'envahit, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sayanel qui fronça les sourcils d'une façon inquiétante.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

L'espoir était infime, des plus ténus et impalpables. Dans sa douleur, Ellana sourit. Le maître Marchombre ne comprit pas et ils furent interrompus avant qu'il ne puisse questionner la jeune femme.

- Ellana ! Ellana ! S'écria Salim en accourant.

La Marchombre le laissa reprendre son souffle.

- Qu'ont-ils dit à propos de Camille ?

- Eh bien, ils nous ont dit que le temps arrangerait les choses...

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Non, répondit-elle tout net. Je ne fais pas confiance aux Mercenaires du Chaos, ce qui veut dire que nous irons chercher nos réponses et nos solutions par nous-mêmes, n'est-ce pas, jeune apprenti ?

Elle n'avait pas parlé sur un ton enjoué comme elle en avait l'habitude quand elle s'adressait à lui, mais sa voix était porteuse d'une douceur qui lui fit chaud au coeur. Son professeur avait perdu beaucoup, mais Salim savait qu'elle était forte, plus forte qu'il ne le serait jamais, et que, encore une fois, elle se relèverait. Ses yeux se mouillèrent d'émotion et d'admiration.

- Merci, Ellana.

* * *

- Belle vue ?

Edwin rit en apercevant le Cavalier pâle au faite de sa Tour.

- Oh, oui, pas mal, j'ai connu mieux, répondit Jilano en se laissant tomber du toit, rejoignant le Frontalier un peu plus bas.

Le Marchombre et le Frontaliers avaient facilement sympathisé. Ayant tous deux été réanimés en Helwaren avec une trentaine d'années et étant les seuls à regretter Gwendalavir, ils se retrouvaient assez souvent pour s'entrainer au combat ou parcourir les interminables steppes d'Helwaren.

Jilano était vêtu d'une armure de cuir gris très semblable aux vêtements des Marchombres de Gwendalavir. A l'instar de ces derniers, elle lui donnait une grande liberté de mouvement et était des plus légères. Le Frontalier, lui, portait une armure de cuir noire renforcée de pièces de métal sombres.

Edwin se mit à faire les cent pas alors que le Marchombre commençait ses étirements quotidiens.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

Le Frontalier soupira.

- Harryo est partie en Gwendalavir ce matin.

- La Cavalière blanche est plus à craindre que la Reine du Chaos elle-même.

- C'est bien ce que je redoute... Elle a une dent contre Ellana.

- Oh... Je crois deviner pourquoi, sourit Jilano.

Se redressant, le Marchombre lui fit face.

- Ellana est forte. Je le sais, c'est moi qui l'ai formée. Elle sera prudente et percevra le danger si elle croise sa route.

- J'aimerais pouvoir être aussi serein que toi !

- Mais je ne suis pas serein... J'ai peur, non seulement pour Ellana, mais aussi pour Gwendalavir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Jilano reprit.

- La Reine reste très secrète sur ses projets, mais je peux presque affirmer que l'Empire ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. La raison pour laquelle elle nous a lié à elle et nous utilise contre les Mercenaires est parce qu'elle craint que ceux-ci n'envahissent son royaume. Mais la Cavalière blanche...

- Harryo est dangereuse pour Gwendalavir. Elle veut l'Empire, elle veut le pouvoir et, plus que tout, elle veut se venger et tout détruire sur son passage.

* * *

**La "pause" dont je vous ai déjà parlée aura lieu après le chapitre 20, pour que je puisse aussi travailler sur mes autres fanfictions.**

**J'hésite à terminer cette première partie au 20 et créer une suite dans une autre fic, comme un deuxième tome si vous voulez. Etant donné que le chapitre 20 marque à peu près la moitié, je me dis que je devrais écrire la deuxième partie sous un autre titre pour ne pas que ce soit trop long. Je ne suis pas encore certaine de cela... Si je le fais, le titre sera certainement "Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse" ou "Les quatre Cavalier", quelque chose comme ça. De toute façon, il y aura "Suite de la Porte du Chaos" dans le résumé et je vous dirai ce que j'ai décidé dans le chapitre 20.**

**A bientôt !**


	20. Les hérauts de la Reine

**Voici le vingtième chapitre ! C'est donc le dernier de La Porte du Chaos. Cette fanfiction aura une seconde partie, intitulée Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Je vous donnerai un lien vers cette fanfiction ici, en postant un petit mot avec le lien en tant que chapitre 21, quand le premier sera publié sur ce site ;-).**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et je remercie chaleureusement tous les reviewers et lecteurs qui ont parcouru ces vingt chapitres ! **

**La Porte du Chaos**

**20. Les hérauts de la Reine**

Lil'Kiptian, le plus autoritaire des empereurs de Gwendalavir, n'a jamais envisagé d'interdire une vie de famille aux Sentinelles.

Non par bonté d'âme, mais par souci d'efficacité.

En leur laissant goûter au bonheur, il savait qu'elles seraient intraitables sur sa défense...

** Maître Carboist**_, _Mémoires du septième cercle

** Pierre Bottero**, _La Quête d'Ewilan_, tome 3, _L'Île du Destin_, page 147.

Le centre d'Helwaren comptait cinq lieux de commandement: la Tour de la Cavalière blanche à l'Est, la Tour du Cavalier rouge au Nord, la Tour de la Cavalière sombre à l'Ouest, la Tour du Cavalier pâle au Sud et, au centre de ce maelström, le Palais de la Reine.

La raison pour laquelle les Mercenaires prenaient cet endroit pour leur éden échappait encore à Edwin. C'était un endroit hostile, au paysage sec et ravagé, et au ciel constamment obscurci par de lourds et menaçants nuages rougeoyants. La terre était trop sèche et gorgée de poison pour y faire pousser quoi que ce soit et les créatures qui y vivaient, y compris les habitants humanoïdes, étaient tout aussi dangereux et féroces que ce pays. Peu de gens seraient capables d'y survivre, et les Mercenaires du Chaos n'en faisaient pas partie. Le Cavalier rouge se demandait souvent, depuis qu'il était ici, quel fanatisme ou quelle prophétie folle avait bien pu pousser ces alaviriens à venir jusque là. Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, mais cela ne passait pas outre ses tracas actuels. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi des hommes et des femmes se sentaient le besoin de répandre le chaos dans l'Empire...

Autrefois, il serait resté calme et nostalgique en repensant à son passé, mais, désormais, des toxines coulaient dans ses veines et sclérosaient son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir clairement, faisant bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Il savait qu'Harryo était pour beaucoup de choses dans ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le poison qu'elle avait lié à son coeur le changeait, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même, et faisait de lui, jour après jour, un tueur. Un Tueur.

Outre une vie nouvelle et une jeunesse retrouvée, le Frontalier sentait qu'un nouveau sentiment avait ressuscité, un sentiment qu'il croyait avoir banni de son être à tout jamais... la soif de sang.

- Edwin !

L'appel d'Harryo le sortit de sa rêverie. Ils chevauchaient côte à côte sur la large chaussée qui quittait le palais. Alek-Iramstro, sa monture, marchait au pas au même rythme que celle de la Faëlle. A quelques mètres derrière eux, les Cavaliers sombre et pâle avançaient en silence.

La jeune femme, véritable revenante, braquait sur lui des yeux noirs comme des perles d'ébène.

- Une fois en Gwendalavir, je nous guiderai pour accomplir notre première mission. J'en ai déjà parlé à Alhuin et Morienval, aucun de vous ne devra trop s'éloigner de moi ou ce geste sera considéré comme une trahison, dit-elle d'un ton dur.

- Je sais... répondit le Cavalier Rouge d'une voix grave et froide.

Harryo coula un regard langoureux vers l'homme qu'elle avait ensorcelé. Ici, en Helwaren, où la présence de la Reine se sentait dans le moindre grain de poussière, son emprise sur Edwin était plus puissante que jamais. Une fois que sa souveraine lui en donnerait l'autorisation, elle s'occuperait cette Marchombre qui hantait encore si souvent l'esprit de son compagnon.

Enfin, après une longue heure de chevauchée, les Cavaliers aperçurent la lumière de la Porte à l'horizon. La haute sculpture se dessinait de plus en plus clairement dans la roche sombre de la montagne à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient et les dessins complexes qui la couvraient se faisaient de plus en plus nets. Même si aujourd'hui il regardait avec envie ce passage vers Gwendalavir, cette vision laissait un goût bien amer au Frontalier. Dans sa mémoire, le souvenir de tentacules noirs l'étreignant à lui briser les os, le trainant en Helwaren, et la brûlure atroce qui avait consumé son corps d'homme, était encore trop vivace.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au pied de la falaise dans laquelle était taillée la Porte du Chaos. Harryo mit pied à terre et s'approcha. Elle enleva méthodiquement ses gants de cuirs et posa sa main nue sur la pierre froide. Les runes rougeoyantes qui illuminaient la Porte devinrent plus claires et virèrent progressivement au blanc éclatant. Un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre quand les deux pans de pierre se mirent en mouvement pour laisser passer les cavaliers.

La Porte du Chaos était ouverte. Un rideau de flammes s'éleva et, une fois Harryo en selle, les quatre Cavaliers bondirent hors d'Helwaren, vers Gwendalavir.

* * *

En passant la Porte, leurs monstrueuses montures prirent l'apparence de chevaux puissants et agressifs. Les bêtes galopèrent sans la moindre hésitation et traversèrent la vaste plaine.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis par les sous-sols de la forteresse des Mercenaires et, quand Edwin jeta un regard en arrière, il n'aperçut que le mur de pierre nue d'un rocher. A voir les hautes herbes, la prairie qui semblait se prolonger à l'infini et, au loin, la Forêt d'Ombreuse qui se profilait telle une jungle sombre et hostile, ainsi que les pics acérés des Dentelles Vives qui semblaient prêts à déchirer le ciel, le Frontalier n'eut aucun doute sur leur lieu d'arrivée. Par un stratagème qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, ils n'étaient pas arrivés dans la Forteresse où était pourtant située la Porte du Chaos. La Reine était-elle donc si puissante qu'elle était capable de les emmener partout en Gwendalavir ? Il fronça les sourcils. Seuls les Ts'liches pouvaient forcer des êtres vivants à se déplacer de la sorte. Se concentrant sur sa course, il laissa de côté cette question. Elle était loin d'être la plus urgente et, surtout, il avait des problèmes plus conséquents à régler.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la nuit tombée dans un bosquet près d'une piste. Il identifia l'endroit comme étant aux alentours du château des rêveurs, Ondiane. Immédiatement, Eléa fit apparaître un feu au centre de ce qui allait leur servir de campement, ou plutôt de lieu de réunion pour cette première sortie hors d'Helwaren. Harryo leur rapporta les derniers mouvements en Gwendalavir. Les Mercenaires du Chaos tentaient de bâtir une alliance avec l'Empire pour combattre la Reine et, quelques jours auparavant, des émissaires des deux camps s'étaient rencontrés aux abords des Dentelles vives. Elle ajouta aussi qu'une jeune et talentueuse dessinatrice avait été privée de son don par la torture des Mentaï. Ewilan, évidemment. Ces informations n'échappèrent pas à Edwin et se fichèrent en lui comme, enfin, un but à atteindre, une raison de se battre. Il devait se séparer du quatuor, absolument, son sang bouillait à cette idée, et son coeur, dont il s'efforçait constamment de calmer l'empressement, battait comme il n'avait plus battu depuis longtemps. Les quitter et rejoindre les émissaires de l'Empire. Au plus vite.

Les discussions continuèrent, on s'emporta brièvement, on reprit son calme, ... quand soudain...

- Taisez-vous !

Edwin sortit doucement son sabre de son fourreau en un chuintement presque inaudible. Il fit signe aux trois autres de rester sur leurs gardes et qu'un ennemi approchait. Jilano dégaina ses deux poignards, Harryo encocha une flèche, caressant les plumes au bout de la hampe, même Eléa saisit une petite dague à sa ceinture. Mais aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

Le Frontalier, qui était à côté de la Faële, lui jeta un regard en biais... avant de lui asséner un coup brutal sur le côté de la tête avec la garde de son sabre.

La Cavalière blanche s'écroula net, inconsciente. Les deux autres le regardèrent avec un sourire en coin. Le silence de la surprise ne s'éternisa pas et les deux autres Cavaliers se comportèrent avec plus de naturel qu'il ne leur en avait vu jusque là.

- Je te remercie, prononça poliment Eléa.

Sans attendre, Edwin rassembla ses affaires et saisit la bride d'Alek-Iramstro.

- Je vais rejoindre les émissaires de l'Empire, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

La dessinatrice et le Marchombre partagèrent un regard entendu.

- Je rentre en Helwaren. Je dirai à la Reine qu'Harryo nous a demandé de nous séparer pour espionner les différentes personnalités importantes de Gwendalavir ou quelque chose comme ça, annonça Eléa. J'improviserai un mensonge ou deux.

Jilano sembla réfléchir, les yeux rieurs.

- Eh bien, de mon côté, je vais prendre le risque de m'attarder un peu plus et profiter de cette belle soirée étoilée.

Edwin les observa alors qu'ils enfourchaient leurs montures respectives.

- Je prend toute la responsabilité de cet acte sur moi, dites-le à la Reine, je ne tiens pas à vous mêler à cela.

Ils se saluèrent brièvement, puis partirent chacun dans une direction différente, lançant leurs chevaux au galop.

Dans le bosquet, la Faële gisait toujours, inerte. Dans quelques heures, elle se réveillerait, furieuse, et se jetterait à la poursuite du Cavalier rouge. En attendant, celui-ci filait, bride abattue, penché sur l'encolure de son cheval, vers la liberté, et chaque foulée de sa monture l'éloignait un peu plus de la Cavalière blanche. Les émissaires de l'Empire devaient être à un ou deux jours des Dentelles Vives, en direction d'Al-Jeit. Progressant en groupe, ils prenaient plus longtemps qu'un cavalier seul. Et ce cavalier solitaire qui chevauchait au coeur de la nuit dans sur la pleine, ne chevauchait pas animal ordinaire.

Alek-Iramstro poussa un hennissement rauque et continua sa course folle sans ressentir la moindre once de fatigue, une véritable machine de chair et de sang.

* * *

La nuit suivante, Edwin chevauchait toujours à la même allure. Son corps, imprégné du pouvoir d'Helwaren, était aussi infatigable et solide qu'Alek-Iramstro. Des heures d'un galop endiablé n'avaient entamé ni son endurance ni sa détermination, même s'il ne doutait pas que, à quelques heures de lui, Harryo, emportée par la rage, le coursait telle une furie. Pourtant, malgré son empressement, le Frontalier exaltait de sentir à nouveau le vent froid de Gwendalavir en cette nuit, de humer les odeurs de la nature luxuriante alors que le sol d'Helwaren était stérile comme un désert.

Quelques heures auparavant, il avait passé les Dentelles Vives par la Passe de la Goule, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il ne devait plus être très loin des émissaires de l'Empire.

Il infléchit sa trajectoire et, gravissant une colline, il aperçut au loin la route qui menait à Al-Jeit. Sans la quitter des yeux, ils décida de la suivre en parallèle, gardant une centaine de mètres entre lui et la route. Il ne désirait pas croiser une patrouille, quoiqu'il doutât fort d'en rencontrer en pleine nuit, tout en gardant la route à portée de vue au cas où un feu de camp en bordure de la chaussée lui indiquerait l'emplacement des envoyés de Sil'Afian qui, il l'espérait, comptaient parmi eux quelques visages familiers.

Peut-être était-ce le hasard, peut-être était-ce la chance ou encore l'acuité incroyable de sa vision, mais une maigre lueur en marge de la route capta son regard. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. Un feu de camp. Il talonna derechef sa monture et fila droit vers le campement.

Il devait être à environ un demi-kilomètre de sa destination quand il entendit le sifflement particulier d'une flèche d'Harryo. La Faëlle utilisait d'autres matériaux pour confectionner ses munitions, ce qui leur donnait comme caractéristique d'émettre un son plus aigu lorsqu'elles fendaient l'air. Comme à cet instant.

Alek-Iramstro poussa un hennissement strident en s'écroulant violemment, faisant un tonneau dans l'herbe que sa vitesse ne rendit que plus brutal. Une flèche avait transpercé sa jambe et l'animal, couché sur le flan, tremblait de tout son corps. Edwin ouvrit les yeux après un vertigineux vol plané, et se leva, chancelant. Il devait avancer, le campement n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres et il n'aurait pas d'autre chance. Claudiquant sur sa jambe blessée lors de la chute, il commença à se trainer dans les hautes herbes, le souffle court. Coûte que coûte, il retrouverait ses compagnons et donnerait l'alerte.

Mais Harryo n'était pas du même avis. Un second sifflement. Le Frontalier ne put retenir un cri quand une nouvelle flèche transperça sa cuisse valide. Il tomba de tout son long. Non, il était hors de question d'abandonner maintenant, pas si près du but ! Il poussa un grognement de rage, se redressa, brisant la flèche, et , plus déterminé que jamais, se mit à courir sur ses jambes flageolantes, trébuchant, mais se relevant toujours à chaque fois.

Là, il apercevait la lumière du campement, les émissaires avaient même certainement entendu son cri et le hennissement de sa monture. L'idée de retrouver ses compagnons lui insuffla le courage nécessaire pour ne pas baisser les bras. Harryo n'oserait jamais encocher de troisième flèche, cela pourrait le tuer et elle tenait trop à lui pour mettre sa vie en danger.

Le Frontalier reprenait espoir quand, au loin, il entendit le bruit d'un galop effréné.

- Edwin ! Hurla Harryo en bondissant de sa monture.

La Faëlle s'élança vers lui et le plaqua au sol, posant le fil glacial de sa dague sur sa gorge.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela, Edwin, tu vas le regretter.

Un sourire fatigué, mais plein de sombres promesses, se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle appuya un peu plus la lame sur son cou, jusqu'à ce que du sang se mette à perler sur la peau.

- Il y a quelqu'un, là-bas ! Cria une voix que le Frontalier reconnu aisément, celle de Bjorn.

D'autres cris retentirent et il sentit une bouffée d'espoir. C'étaient ses compagnons. Altan, Bjorn, Siam, Salim, ...

- Edwin !

La voix d'Ellana provoqua un véritable électrochoc. Le guerrier s'ébroua et fit basculer Harryo dans l'herbe. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il se mit à claudiquer vers les Alaviriens. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir leurs regards étincelants avant que la Faëlle pousse un rugissement inhumain. Il fut alors entouré d'une lumière rouge vif, sa vision se brouilla et il bascula dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Toute lueur avait maintenant disparu et les Alaviriens se tenaient là, dans les hautes herbes, le souffle coupé. A leur pieds, des taches de sang, des traces de lutte, une flèche brisée, ... Ellana fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et, quoique encore sous le choc, elle se pencha pour ramasser le morceau de flèche. C'était la même que celle qui avait tué la sentinelle des Mercenaires du Chaos au Gouffre du Fou.

Ce sang, ces voix, ... Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Dans les éclats de lumière rouge, elle avait aperçu son visage et son coeur en avait presque défailli. Ce ne pouvait être une vision, et ces traces en étaient la preuve tangible. De plus, elle n'était pas la seule...

- Dites-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé ! S'exclama soudain Altan, les yeux hagards.

Bjorn posa une main sur son épaule pour calmer le dessinateur.

- On a tous vu.

- C'est la même flèche qui a été retrouvée sur le cadavre du Mercenaire du Chaos.

Tous se tournèrent vers la Marchombre et Siam s'approcha d'elle pour contempler l'objet sur lequel du sang séchait déjà. Elle partagea un regard avec Ellana qui parla d'une voix glaciale.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Qui est cette femme ? Comment ont-ils disparu ? D'où viennent-ils et où sont-ils à cet instant ? ... Je n'ai réponse à aucune de ses questions, mais rien ne m'empêchera de trouver les réponses.

C'est à ce moment que Salim arriva.

- Maître Duom est resté près du chariot avec Daïd. Quelqu'un a vu Sayanel ?

La question de l'apprenti Marchombre resta en suspens.

Altan se racla la gorge.

- La seule chose que je puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas utilisé un pas sur le côté. Je ne sais à quelle magie nous avons à faire, mais c'est effrayant.

- D'accord, retournons au campement. Il fait nuit, il faudra attendre le matin pour revenir ici et voir si nous pouvons trouver des indices, annonça Bjorn.

Encore secoué par ces visions fugitives, ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le chariot. Ellana resta en retrait, perdue dans ses pensées. Mais la jeune Frontalière la rejoint rapidement.

- Ellana, je crois que je connais cette femme.

La Marchombre plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et leurs mains se serrèrent d'émotion.

- Elle est Faëlle et Frontalière, elle a vécu à la Citadelle. Pendant des années, nous l'avons tous crue morte, mais elle est réapparue et, quelques semaines avant que mon frère...

Sa gorge se nouait de chagrin et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

- Quelques temps avant qu'Edwin ne... ne s'en aille... ils se sont vu. Je te jurerais qu'il n'était plus le même après ça, il était préoccupé...

Siam marqua une pause, réprimant un puissant sanglot.

- Elle s'appelle Harryo Ombrall.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le Frontalier se découvrit de retour en Helwaren, pieds et poings liés aux trône situé au dernier niveau de la Tour du Cavalier rouge. On lui avait retiré son armure et ses armes, et sa vision avait encore du mal à se réaccoutumer à la lumière vive du soleil pâle de ce monde.

Enfin, il distingua la silhouette de la Reine qui lui tournait le dos.

- Cavalier.

Il tressaillit. Sa souveraine lui fit face. Grande, élancée, dans une robe de voiles carmin et ocre, ses longs cheveux noirs tressés de fils d'or encadraient son visage fin, à la peau sombre et mordorée et aux grands yeux marrons. Ses longs cils papillonnèrent, son expression passa progressivement de grave à sereine.

Le Frontalier baissa la tête.

- Ma Reine...

- Relève les yeux, Cavalier, ce qu'il s'est passé hier m'importe peu, j'ai des questions plus importantes à régler et tu m'es trop utile pour que j'aie envie de me passer de toi.

Edwin contempla la souveraine d'Helwaren avec stupéfaction. Le regard de cette mystérieuse femme s'assombrit, avant de retrouver tout son éclat. Elle lui sourit.

- Aurais-tu quelque requête dont tu voudrais me faire part et qui ne mettrait pas en danger mon... entreprise ?

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne comprit pas. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Ma Reine ?

- Je suis à ton écoute.

- Une jeune dessinatrice, en Gwendalavir, a été privée de son pouvoir par les vils Mercenaires que nous combattons et notre science ne peut rien pour l'aider.

- Comment se nomme-t-elle ?

- Ew... Ewilan Gil'Sayan, elle n'est pas notre ennemie, elle...

- Bien, je ferais en sorte de créer un objet pour la soulager. Quelque chose d'autre ?

- Oui. La Cavalière blanche menace la vie de ma... de la compagne que j'ai dû quitter en Gwendalavir, Ellana Caldin. Serait-il possible de la convaincre de la laisser vivre ?

- Très bien. Faisons donc un compromis.

Edwin se força à rester impassible, mais, en son fort intérieur, il se préparait à tout.

- Je soignerais cette jeune dessinatrice et je tiendrais la Cavalière blanche à distance de ta compagne, mais tu me devras un service spécial en contre-partie.

- Ce sera fait, ma Reine.

La Reine d'Helwaren ébroua sa silhouette de statue et se mit à faire les cents pas.

- Nous comptons un traitre dans nos rangs qui fait circuler des informations qui me déplaisent fort à l'extérieur. Je voudrais que tu l'élimine.

Les liens qui tenaient les poignets et les chevilles du Frontaliers serrés au trône disparurent et il put enfin se lever. La Reine se dirigea vers lui et lui mit son sabre entre les mains.

- Tue le Cavalier pâle.

* * *

**Eh bien, voilà, c'en est fini de La Porte du Chaos ! On se retrouve avec Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse ? **

**Merci à tous pour avoir lu cette fic, j'espère que la seconde partie vous plaira tout autant, ou encore plus si c'est possible !**


	21. Informations

**La Porte du Chaos : informations concernant la suite**

Voici donc les informations concernant la suite de l'aventure. La suite sera mise en ligne sous le nom de « Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse » dès début juillet. C'est la dernière partie de l'histoire, elle comportera, comme la première, 20 chapitres de taille moyenne.

Oui, je sais, ça fait pas mal de temps à attendre, mais je n'ai pas le choix, car je serai en examens de mi-mai à fin juin et, vous savez, les études avant tout...

Pour vous faire patienter, j'ai quand même préparé un petit quelque chose, parce que je ne suis pas cruelle au point de vous faire attendre si longtemps sans vous mettre quoi que ce soit sous la dent.

Vous trouverez la surprise sur youtube, il suffit de taper dans le cadre de recherche: Ewilan Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Ou de cliquer sur le lien ajouté sur mon profil.

Je suis surtout contente que cette fic ait eu son petit succès, presque 20 reviews quand même !

Mais je vous jure que la suite sera encore meilleure, avec plus d'action, plus de suspense, plus de conflits, plus de (on m'a particulièrement demandé ça) de scènes romantiques, de scènes avec les autres protagonistes, de flashback dans le passé d'Edwin et d'Ellana, ... Bref, beaucoup mieux que « La Porte du Chaos ».

J'espère que ma surprise vous plaira et je vous souhaite de passer deux agréables mois en attendant l'arrivée de la suite !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont encouragé à continuer !


End file.
